La Bella y La Bestia
by Payaso Coronado
Summary: Viéndose imposibilitado ante Cinder, la nueva Doncella del Otoño, Jaune Arc decide sacrificarse para poder dar a sus compañeros un amanecer más y utiliza su recién descubierta Semblanza, la cual le permitirá detener a su enemigo, aun a costa de su propia vida. La vida es extraña y el universo indescifrable, eso es algo que Pyrrha Nikos está a punto de descubrir.
1. Chapter 1

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Jelou a todos, mi nombre es Payaso Coronado y este es mi primer fic de RWBY. Ciertamente es una serie como ninguna y con unos personajes memorables. Este fic va a ser un Arkos y va a ser un después del final de la tercera temporada, solo que con unos cambios para hacerlo más coherente entre sí. Espero que les guste y si ven algún error o algo en lo que podría mejorar, por favor, se los ruego, díganmelo.**

 **Les cuento un secreto, quiero ser escritor, actualmente escribo aquí porque quiero mejorar mi redacción lo suficiente para poder mejorar el libro que ya estoy escribiendo. Aun soy algo inexperto, pero espero que puedan ayudarme con esto jejeje.**

 **En fin, suficiente charla, ¡Let´s Read!**

 **Música recomendada para leer el cap: Dark Souls III Soundtrack OST - Lorian Elder Prince Lothric Younger Prince**

 **Capitulo 1: La Bella**

En esos momentos, Pyrrha Nikos se encontraba besando a Jaune Arc , el chico del que había estado enamorada desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, aquel que vio en ella algo más que una estrella inalcanzable, Jaune era el hombre que siempre había deseado conocer y con el que incluso pensó en compartir su vida. Aquel beso contenía todo lo que ella no le había dicho; una cantidad magnánima de sentimientos encontrados. Una solitaria lágrima salió por su ojo derecho y rodo hasta caer por su mejilla, lo cual coincidió con el final del beso.

―Pyrrha… yo ―Jaune estaba en shock, nunca hubiese esperado que su mejor amiga y compañera de quipo tuviera esos sentimientos por él. Ciertamente ella tampoco le era indiferente, pero por una u otra razón nunca había podido poner sus sentimientos claros, no hasta ese momento.

―Lo siento mucho, Jaune ―dijo Pyrrha, mientras usaba su Semblanza para controlar la armadura de Jaune y lanzarlo al interior de un casillero, para acto seguido, teclear las coordenadas de Vale y poner a su amado a resguardo.

― ¡Pyrrha, no lo hagas! ―fueron las últimas palabras de Jaune, luego de perderse entre el cielo.

Una vez que Jaune se perdió de su vista, Pyrrha frunció el ceño y se preparó para enfrentar su destino. Caminó hacia el elevador y usó su Semblanza para abrir las puertas, se subió sobre este y luego comenzó a elevarlo, hasta llegar al techo, donde aquella mujer psicópata se encontraba. Se prometió que aunque ella no sobreviviera, Jaune lo haría para ver otro amanecer, aunque fuera sin ella a su lado.

…

Jaune golpeaba frenéticamente la puerta del casillero. Su rostro estaba contraído en una grotesca mueca de dolor y un profundo miedo, su pecho dolía y le reclamaba regresar para luchar al lado de ella. No quería dejarla sola, no quería que ella se fuera de su lado, no lo soportaría.

Pyrrha había sido la primera y quizás única persona en creer en él, en ver más que un bufón con suerte que jugaba a ser Cazador. De solo pensar que nunca más vería su sonrisa, hizo que su corazón martilleara su pecho y su respiración se tornara dolorosa. Algo estaba creciendo dentro de él, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes: Ira. La hasta ahora dormida ira de Jaune comenzó a crecer tanto que incluso golpeaba con más fuerzas la puerta de aquel maldito casillero que lo apartaba de Pyrrha.

Harto de que sus golpes no surtieran efecto, Jaune desenfundó su espada y comenzó a rebanar la puerta, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía y que tampoco se puso a pensar de dónde provenía. Sin saberlo, Jaune Arc había activado por primera y quizás única vez su Semblanza.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Jaune saltó fuera del casillero y se encontró al él mismo cayendo a alta velocidad. Su aura rodeó su cuerpo entero, preparándose para el impacto.

Jaune sabía que no podría sobrevivir a un golpe así, por lo que hábilmente clavó su espada en un muro y comenzó a descender más lentamente. Ni bien llegó al suelo, comenzó a correr como un poseso hacia la torre en la que otrora era la oficina del director Ozpin. Aquella aura que lo rodeaba había probado ser en extremo poderosa, ya que lo estaba impulsando a una velocidad que ni siquiera la Semblanza de Ruby era capaz de alcanzar. A su paso las cosas eran violentamente alzadas por la corriente de aire, derribando incluso a los Grimm en su camino.

A Jaune no le había tomado ni dos minutos llegar hacia la torre. Cerca de los cimientos vio a la mitad del equipo RWBY, quienes gracias a una divina casualidad se encontraban ahí.

― ¡¿Jaune?! ―exclamó la líder del equipo, Ruby Rose, una niña que había logrado entrar a la academia e incluso superar a muchos experimentados luchadores de la escuela. Junto a ella se encontraba Weiss, heredera del conglomerado Schnee y quien había sido el anterior enamoramiento de Jaune cuando entró a la academia. Ambas estaban impactadas por el cambio que Jaune estaba experimentando. Frente a ellas no estaba el típico bobalicón que siempre era rescatado por alguien, no, quien estaba frente a ellas era un cazador cuya aura era expelida de su cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana.

― ¡Hay que ayudar a Pyrrha! ―gritó tan pronto estuvo cerca de ellas. Su voz era una voz ligeramente engrosada por la adrenalina y el constante flujo de aura en su cuerpo, era una voz de mando que no aceptaba replicas.

― ¡¿Dónde está Pyrrha?! ―preguntó Ruby, decidida a no perder tiempo haciendo demasiadas preguntas. La expresión de Jaune le decía que no era tiempo para ello.

― ¡En la cima de la torre! ―gritó Jaune, apuntando al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando una de las luchas más encarnizadas que Beacon jamás había presenciado.

Weiss no perdió tiempo y comenzó a formar una línea recta de glifos, los cuales cruzaban verticalmente la torre y servirían para que Ruby pudiera subir hasta el techo.

Tan pronto como Ruby vio que todo estaba listo, comenzó a subir la torre lo más rápido que podía, disparando incluso el cañón de su Crescent Rose para ganar impulso.

Jaune iba a hacer lo mismo, pero desgraciadamente cada glifo desaparecía en cuanto Ruby pasaba por él. Volteó hacia Weiss y vio que estaba exhausta, verdaderamente se esforzaba por mantener la línea de los glifos que quedaban, eliminando los otros para no desperdiciar energías.

Jaune nuevamente se sintió impotente, aún con sus nuevos poderes, nunca conseguiría escalar la torre a tiempo para salvar a Pyrrha. Nuevamente la ira crecía en su mente y extrañamente recordó lo que su padre le había dicho sobre la Semblanza.

 _Hijo mío, la Semblanza de un cazador refleja parte de su personalidad o una necesidad y esta generalmente se activa en un momento de estrés masivo, donde la vida de un compañero o incluso la propia, están en serio peligro._

 _Cuando encuentres tu semblanza pero no puedas controlarla, no te preocupes, solo concéntrate en lo que quieres que sea. Si quieres, dale un nombre, eso ayudaría a que puedas enfocarla mejor y quién sabe, incluso podría hacerla más poderosa._

Jaune apartó la ira de su pensamiento y se concentró, visualizó su necesidad: escalar la torre. Vio sus manos y observó que estaban cubiertas por una densa aura dorada. Se concentró aun más y visualizó lo que aquella aura podría hacer por él, quería escalar. Lo primero que vino a su mente, fue el recuerdo de los Grimm, aquellas criaturas malditas capaces de escalar rascacielos enteros buscando presas. Jaune les había temido largamente, pero no más, el miedo no lo superaría nuevamente.

En aquel momento, supo lo que su semblanza reflejaba, su miedo hacia los Grimm. Él tomaría aquel miedo y lo convertiría en su arma. Ya estaba decidido, Jaune había logrado algo insólito, incluso para él. Jaune pudo controlar su Semblanza.

Desde lo más profundo de su ser, Jaune gritó el nombre de lo que sería la herramienta con la que salvaría a Pyrrha.

― ¡FERAAAAAAL!

El aura de Jaune comenzó a condensarse aun más y a tomar una forma más clara.

Weiss se quedó estupefacta al ver que Jaune había cobrado la forma de un Grimm, más específicamente un Beowulf de pelaje dorado y brillantes ojos azules. Pero aun así, la forma de Jaune era perfectamente visible dentro de la criatura. Había escuchado de parte de la misma Pyrrha e incluso de algunos profesores, que Jaune poseía una inusual cantidad de aura, mayor incluso que cualquier ingresante de primer año, pero lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era ridículo. En la mente de Weiss era inconcebible que alguien tuviera suficiente aura como para transformarse parcialmente en un Grimm.

Weiss salió de su estupefacción al ver como Jaune daba un tremendo salto hacia la torre, llegando a subir un cuarto de esta, para luego clavar sus garras y comenzar a trepar el edificio, cual bestia en búsqueda de su presa.

…

En la cima de la torre, yacían Ruby y Pyrrha, ambas con graves heridas y siendo rodeadas por una levitante Cinder, quien veía con ojos perversos a las indefensas chicas.

Aun con la ayuda de Ruby, Cinder había probado ser demasiado poderosa para Pyrrha. Aquella mujer no era menos que un demonio y el haber heredado los poderes de la Doncella del Otoño solo la había empeorado.

Ruby estaba inconsciente y con varios huesos rotos, luego de que Cinder la golpeara con uno de los engranes que antes controlaba Pyrrha. La pelirroja espartana por su parte, tenía un pierna rota y varias laceraciones sangrantes por todo el cuerpo.

A ambas no les quedaba mucho tiempo y Pyrrha lo sabía. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Cinder decidiera acabar con ellas de una vez por todas. Su único consuelo en ese momento era que su amado Jaune estaba a salvo; su pesar era que Ruby tendría que morir junto a ella.

Cinder, decidida a terminar con todo aquel pequeño circo, utilizó su magia para levantar un enorme trozo de pared, con el cual pretendía aplastar a ambas chicas.

Pyrrha se arrastró hacia donde se encontraba Ruby y la abrazó, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y se disculpaba con ella por haber sido débil y dejar que ella compartiera su triste destino.

La roca cayó y Pyrrha cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe, que curiosamente nunca llegó. Al abrir sus ojos, vislumbró un enorme Ursa frente a ella, el cual sostenía la enorme roca sobre sus cabezas, la que luego tiró hacia un lado. Una vez que Pyrrha observó mejor a su salvador, sus rostro se contrajo en una mueca de pavor absoluto. Dentro de aquel Ursa se encontraba Jaune, quien supuestamente debía de estar lejos de allí, a salvo.

― ¡Vete de aquí, Jaune! ¡No puedes vencerla! ¡Nadie puede! ―gritó Pyrrha, ignorando el nuevo poder que su amado había adquirido. No importaba que tan fuerte pareciera Jaune, aquella mujer era virtualmente invencible.

―No, Pyrrha ―respondió Jaune, mostrándose más calmado―. Tu ya me salvaste, es mi turno a hora―añadió, volteando un poco el rostro para mostrar a Pyrrha sus fieros ojos y su confianzuda sonrisa. Luego de eso regresó sus ojos hacia Cinder, la cual se había quedado sorprendida al verlo en su forma de Ursa.

Jaune no perdió el tiempo y se puso a cuatro patas, tomando ahora la forma de un Hipogrifo, agitó sus alas y se lanzó a embestir a Cinder, invencible o no, él la detendría lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera ayudar a Pyrrha y Ruby a escapar.

Cinder se recompuso y esquivó la embestida de Jaune, justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe, acto seguido utilizó sus nuevos poderes para formar estacas de cemento, las cuales lanzó hacia Jaune, quien también pudo esquivar el ataque.

Entre ambos comenzó un combate aéreo muy parejo, tanto así que seguían sin poder tocarse un pelo. A pesar de la inexperiencia de Jaune, su aura era lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder pasar por alto ese detalle.

Jaune atacaba con rápidas y poderosas embestidas y de vez en cuando cambiaba a la forma de un Nevermore, con la cual trató de empalar a Cinder con plumas de aura, las cuales fallaban en su cometido.

― (Qué demonios es este chico?) ―se preguntó Cinder, viendo que estaban casi igualados, cosa que debía de ser imposible dado el poder que ahora ostentaba.

Ni cinco minutos pasaron cuando la ayuda por fin llegó. Qrow, el tío de Ruby se hacía presente para poder llevarse a su sobrina y a una afligida Pyrrha, quien se negaba a dejar solo a Jaune con aquella monstruosa mujer. Qrow inmovilizó a Pyrrha y procedió a llevársela a un lugar más seguro junto con su sobrina. Antes de irse, el cazador asintió hacia Jaune, quien le devolvió el gesto y reanudó su combate con Cinder.

― ¡Tú no puedes vencerme! ―Gritó Cinder, comenzando a sentirse frustrada por no poder acertar ni un solo golpe a aquel mocoso impertinente.

Jaune volvió al techo de la torre y desactivó su Feral, usar tanto tiempo su nueva habilidad había comenzado a pasar factura a su cuerpo. Si quería dar un poco más de tiempo a Qrow, debería de comenzar a poner en práctica lo que Pyrrha le había enseñado durante sus noches en el tejado.

―Quizás… no ―respondió el rubio, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas para no caer al piso―… Pero puedo intentarlo― Desenfundó nuevamente su Crocea Mors y su escudo para poder hacer frente a Cinder, la cual comenzó a reír ante la ridícula visión de Jaune tratando de detenerla con una mísera espada que parecía de juguete y un escudo plegable que más bien era un chiste. Jaune rezó a sus antepasados para que estos le brindaran la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar a su enemiga.

Movida por una extraña sensación de profundo respeto por su oponente, Cinder descendió a tierra y desactivó sus poderes, para luego desenfundar sus cuchillas y ponerse en guardia. Aunque ella nunca lo diría, aquel chico se había ganado su admiración con solo el hecho de querer enfrentarla.

Se vieron a los ojos y comenzaron a correr contra el otro, arma en mano. Sus almas vibraban con locura, lo cual se reflejó en los movimientos de sus armas.

En combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Jaune no era rival para Cinder, pero aun así hizo su mejor esfuerzo para detener los golpes más mortíferos de la ahora Doncella del Otoño. Si bien sus habilidades con la espada habían mejorado exponencialmente, apenas y era capaz de mantenerse con vida, ya que estaba demasiado cansado y ella estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades.

El metal sonaba con furia, reflejando la luz de la herida luna sobre ellos, bañando sus cuerpos que se movían en una arrítmica danza. Y en un segundo todo terminó, no había sido un movimiento difícil de detener, ni siquiera muy elaborado, pero con un simple giró hacia la derecha, Cinder fue capaz de romper la defensa de Jaune y clavar una de sus cuchillas en el costado del chico.

La Doncella del Otoño dio un par de pasos atrás y contempló a su oponente, quien rápidamente se quitó la cuchilla de su costado y la arrojó lejos, mientras la sangre salía de su herida. Quiso alzar su escudo, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su mano.

Jaune sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar la lucha empuñando su espada a dos manos, pero se dio cuenta de que las fuerzas le fallaban y su cuerpo dolía demasiado como para poder continuar.

…

Ya nuevamente en tierra, Qrow se reunió con Weiss, quien le yudo a acomodar a Ruby y Pyrrha. La pelirroja estaba inconsciente, pero aun en sueños rogaba que alguien salvara a su Jaune.

Qrow no sabía realmente que pensar de aquel chico, verdaderamente tenía más pantalones que muchos cazadores juntos. Aun cuando vio que su amiga o ni siquiera Ozpin eran rivales para ella, decidió enfrentarla para siquiera darle a él unos minutos y poder escapar.

Weiss se quedó de piedra al oír la forma tan cariñosa con la que la chica se refería a su atolondrado compañero, pero decidió no prestar importancia y dedicó unas palabras a Qrow.

―Señor Qrow ―comenzó―. Por favor ayude a nuestro amigo―dijo, con las lágrimas casi asomando por sus ojos.

Qrow maldijo por lo bajo y se apresuró a volver a la cima de la torre, debía de ayudar al mocoso, ya que al ver que no había más actividad en el techo, dedujo que se había quedado sin aura. Ni siquiera pudo entrar en el edificio cuando presenció una de las imágenes más dantescas que hubiese visto en su vida.

…

Volviendo nuevamente con Cinder y Jaune, estos dos se hallaban frente a frente, con una sonrisa en los labios del otro. Cinder sonreía con prepotencia, sabiéndose vencedora incluso cuando su oponente estuviera en pie. Jaune por su parte, sonreía de forma lastimera, puesto que ya no le quedaban lágrimas para llorar.

―Dime una cosa ―dijo Cinder, pasando su mano por la mejilla derecha de Jaune― ¿Valió la pena sacrificar tu vida por posponer algo que era inevitable? ―preguntó, quizás por morbo o solamente por curiosidad.

Jaune sonrió de forma altanera, permitiéndose incluso soltar una pequeña carcajada, cosa que desconcertó a su enemiga ―Sí… ―hizo una pausa, para recordar todos los buenos momentos que había vivido con Pyrrha, Ren y Nora. Todas aquellas misiones y peleas de comida juntos, los momentos buenos y los malos. Todo aquello que Jaune había guardado en su corazón y que atesoraría por siempre, le sirvió para encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba y la voluntad que lo guio a una resolución.

Aprovechando algo tan simple como la luz de la luna, Jaune utilizó su espada para reflejarla hacia los ojos de Cinder, quien rápidamente se cubrió y trastabilló hacia atrás, dejándola abierta a cualquier ataque.

Jaune aprovechó la distracción para empalar a Cinder en el abdomen con su espada, haciendo que esta aullara del dolor al verse mortalmente herida. Su aura rodeó su cuerpo nuevamente y Jaune corrió a través del techo de la torre y cuando llegó al final, se lanzó al vacío con una aun empalada Cinder.

Cinder estaba en shock, le parecía irreal cómo todo había pasado de una victoria casi perfecta a una muerte casi segura. Se sentía una estúpida al verse burlada por quien quizás era el estudiante más mediocre de Beacon. Incluso en aquella situación, parte de ella seguía admirando la fuerza de voluntad de Jaune.

Jaune decidió utilizar aun más aura para impulsarse a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, cosa que fue contemplada por casi cualquier persona que estuviera suficientemente cerca para ver el resplandor que descendía por la torre que otrora fue la oficina del Director Ozpin.

― ¡SUELTAMEEEE! ―gritó Cinder, entrando en pánico al ver como su velocidad de caída aumentaba y como el cuelo se acercaba cada vez más. Pero lo que de verdad la asustó, fueron los ojos de Jaune, aquellos iracundos zafiros estaban decididos a tomar su vida, incluso a costa de la propia. Y por un momento en el que se olvidó de todo, aquellos ojos le parecieron hermosos, llenos de valor y resueltos a acabar con ella.

Mientras descendían, Jaune golpeaba continuamente a Cinder con su mano izquierda, en un intento de mantenerla aturdida, pero fracasó al darse cuenta de que Cinder había utilizado la cuchilla que aun sostenía para cercenar su brazo, izquierdo. Jaune se sorprendió al ver cómo su brazo se había desprendido de su cuerpo, dejando tras de él un rastro carmesí que alcanzó a manchar tenuemente su rostro.

Cinder trató de rebanar el cuello de Jaune con su arma, pero le fue impedido por el agudo dolor provocado por la espada en sus entrañas, la cual Jaune había girado para abrir aún más la herida y arrebatarle las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Segundos después de saltar, ambos se estrellaron contra el suelo a una velocidad frenética, creando incluso un cráter de gran tamaño pero poca profundidad, del cual salió la tambaleante figura de Jaune, quien dejaba atrás a una casi muerta Cinder, quien estaba hecha una desgracia, pero apenas viva.

Una vez salido del cráter, Jaune desactivó su campo de aura y se dejó caer al suelo boca arriba, respirando pesadamente mientras su muñón sangraba abundantemente. No le quedaba más de unos minutos, él lo sabía. En esos momentos ya no escuchaba ni sentía nada, todo daba vueltas y lo único que podía hacer era sonreír al ver que al fin había sido de utilidad, por fin había dejado de ser la damisela en apuros.

― ¡Jaune! ―gritó una enloquecida Pyrrha, la cual había despertado por el enorme pulso de aura que Jaune había expulsado. Trató de correr hacia él, pero su pierna rota y Weiss se lo impidieron. Como puso, Pyrrha se soltó y utilizó su Semblanza para crear un improvisado yeso con su bota metálica.

Cuando estuvo cerca e Jaune, la pelirroja no pudo contener las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir. Ver el deteriorado y masacrado cuerpo de su amado había sido demasiado. Levantó a Jaune con mucho esfuerzo y recostó la parte superior de su torso en su regazo, mientras que acariciaba sus cabellos y le pedía que no la dejara.

― ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! ―demandó saber Pyrrha, llorando lo más fuerte que pudo.

Jaune atinó a leer los labios de su compañera y dio su respuesta―Por… cobar…de ―dijo, dejando sorprendida a Pyrrha y a los demás, quienes comenzaban a acercarse.

Alrededor de él estaban la mitad del Equipo RWBY, SSSN, CFVY y el resto del equipo JNPR. Diablos, hasta los del equipo CRDL estaban ahí, todos reunidos para verlo en sus últimos momentos. Quizás los únicos que faltaban eran Blake y Yang, quienes no se veían por ningún lugar.

―No quise… vivir una… vida… sin ti. Sin… todos ―continuó el moribundo rubio, haciendo pequeñas muecas de dolor.

― ¡No gastes energía hablando! ¡La ambulancia estará aquí pronto! ―gritó Weiss, quien se había apresurado a pedir ayuda médica para su amigo, mientras que Nora y Ren trataban de detener el sangrado.

―Estoy… murien…do… Pyrrha ―dijo Jaune, sin perder su sonrisa ni por un momento.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! ―interrumpió la pelirroja, abrazando a Jaune más fuertemente, sintiendo que se le desvanecería de las manos, como el viento desaparece las huellas en la arena.

― ¡Te vas a poner bien! ¡Solo resiste! ―dijo Ren, quien había comenzado a traspasar algo de su aura a su compañero, siendo ayudado por Nora para esta tarea. Por más que se estaban esforzando, lo único que hacían era retrasar lo inevitable y lo peor de todo es que ellos lo sabían.

―No me dejes ―imploró Pyrrha, juntando su frente con la de Jaune―. Tu no, por favor.

―Lamento… no… haber…me… dado cuenta… de tus… sentimi…entos ―Jaune alzó su mano y derecha y limpió una de las lágrimas de Pyrrha, quien sujetó su mano para sentir su calor. Jaune vio a Pyrrha siendo iluminada por la pálida luz de la fragmentada luna y se dio cuenta de cuan hermosa era. Solamente le quedaba agradecer al Dios en turno por haberle concedido la gracia de haberla conocido y pasar sus últimos momentos con ella.

―No te disculpes… por favor, no lo hagas ―imploraba en voz baja la pelirroja.

―Hasta… siempre… Pyrrha ―fueron las últimas palabras de Jaune, quien dejó caer su mano al suelo, coincidiendo con su último respiro. Segundos después, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse en partículas blancas, las cuales fueron llevadas por el viento nocturno.

― JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUNE!

El grito de Pyrrha había sido desgarrador, nadie pudo negarlo. Todos los presentes dejaron escapar lágrima de frustración, tristeza, rabia y odio. Ni siquiera Cardin y su pandilla pudieron controlarse.

Aquella noche, Jaune Arc quien vivió como un pequeño hombre, murió como un verdadero coloso y su heroísmo nunca seria olvidado.

Lo que nadie supo en ese momento, es que en las afueras, específicamente en el bosque de esmeralda, un brillo dorado se hizo presente, trayendo consigo la vida de un nuevo ser que los dejaría con la boca abierta.

 **Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y dejen su opinión. Me quedó un poco corto, pero prometo hacer los siguientes caps un poco más largos. Como verán, quise salirme un poco de la rutina e idear algo nuevo. Como dije, este va a ser un fic totalmente Arkos, aunque sea con un fantasmal Jaune XDDD. Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida.**

 **Se despide Payaso Coronado.**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de RWBY o cualquiera de los elementos mencionados y referentes a su mitología. Únicamente utilizo estos elementos con el fin de entretener y sin sacar ganancia alguna.

 **Capitulo 2: La Bestia.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el ataque a la ciudad y todos seguían muy sensible, en especial Pyrrha, quien no había salido de su habitación desde que la trajeron del hospital. La pobre chica un no podía asimilar que había perdido a su compañero y primer amor. El recuerdo del funeral que se había hecho en honor a Jaune y los demás caídos seguía fresco en su memoria.

――――― **FLASHBACK** **―――――**

Habían pasado dos semanas ya desde el incidente con los Grimm y Cinder. Entre todos los cazadores fueron capaces de repeler a los Grimm restantes y retomar el control de la ciudad. Por donde quiera que uno pasara, podía ver escombros y manchas de sangre que no se sabía ni de quiénes eran. Los habitantes de Vale seguían asustados aterrados y alerta por cualquier otro ataque por parte de aquellas malignas bestias.

Mientras en Beacon, todos los alumnos con sus familiares y profesores estaban reunidos en el patio de la academia, donde un herido Ozpin (que habían encontrado medio muerto entre los escombros) precedía un funeral en honor a todos aquellos que habían caído presa de los Grimm.

Pyrrha había acudido para presentar sus respetos a Jaune y darle el pésame a su familia, incluso con una pierna rota, demacrada y un cuerpo magullado, la chica no se dejó vencer y acudió con el resto de su equipo. Centró vagamente su atención en Ozpin y en el monumento a los caídos que se encontraba detrás de él, en donde el nombre de Jaune figuraría por algún lugar.

―Hacemos mención especial al joven Jaune Arc, quien valientemente sacrificó su vida en bien de sus compañeros, salvando a Vale y quizás al mundo entero de un gran peligro―dijo Ozpin, respiró profundamente para calmarse un poco y continuó, omitiendo detalles importantes―. Él dio su vida para que todos pudiéramos ver un nuevo amanecer y su valentía nunca será olvidada, siendo incluso un ejemplo a seguir por todos los cazadores, novatos o veteranos, sobre lo que el bien mayor significa. Aquí en Beacon jamás olvidaremos a Jaune Arc y es por eso que me honra presentarles una placa conmemorativa con su nombre en ella, que ocupará en centro del monumento a los caídos― Ozpin sostuvo en sus manos una bella placa de color dorado, con relieves de marfil y detalles en plata, la cual colocó él mismo en el monumento. A dos metros de altura del suelo, la placa conmemorativa de Jaune se alzaba con gran brillo y en ella estaban inscritas las siguientes palabras: _Jaune Arc, que tu alma vuele alto. Descansa en paz._

Ozpin se retiró del micrófono y dejó que los demás dijeran algunas palabras en honor a los caídos. Uno a uno los estudiantes pasaron al micrófono, algunos para contar anécdotas que compartieron con algunos de sus amigos, cuyos nombres se reflejaban sobre la superficie del monumento. Algunos incluso dedicaron algunas palabras a Jaune.

Ren, quien siempre había sido estoico y callado por naturaleza, simplemente dijo una oración ―Él era como el hermano que nunca tuve ―inmediatamente después, se retiró y cedió el micrófono a Nora.

―Jaune fue uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre sonriente, siempre preocupado por nuestro bienestar ―Nora no se molestó en reprimir las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, las cuales iban acompañadas por una sincera sonrisa―Quiero pensar que Jaune está en el cielo, comiendo pancakes con jarabe de maple y esperando pacientemente a reunirse con nosotros― Nora volteó hacia la placa y la acaricio suavemente antes de marcharse.

Cuando llegó el momento de Pyrrha, esta no supo que decir. Se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Decidida a siquiera a presentar sus respetos dijo ―Jaune era mi mejor amigo, él me salvó la vida y siempre estuvo ahí para mí. Su muerte dejó un vacío que nunca podré llenar y solamente me consuela saber que murió con una sonrisa en sus labios, viendo como su sacrificio no fue en vano.

Pyrrha ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y se alejó rápidamente del micrófono. Para aquellos que pudieron escuchar entre líneas, Pyrrha había declarado públicamente sus sentimientos por Jaune, lo cual quizás fue algo duro para ella.

Mientras caminaba lejos de todo el mundo, Pyrrha se tropezó con una pareja vestida de negro, ambos rubios y de ojos azules. Los reconoció de inmediato gracias a fotos familiares que Jaune le había mostrado, eran los padres de Jaune, quienes extrañamente no estaban con sus hijas. Pyrrha volteó hacia los alrededores y vio a un grupo de siete mujeres rubias frente al monumento, las cuales dejaron flores a los caídos. Eran las hermanas de Jaune que daban el último adiós a su hermano y presentaban sus respetos a los demás.

―Es un gusto conocerte en persona, Pyrrha. Mi nombre el Helen y él es mi esposo, Geralt ―dijo la madre de Jaune, sonriendo tenuemente―. Nos alegra que tuvieras a nuestro hijo en tan gran estima. Él siempre hablaba sobre ti y lo mucho que se divertían juntos.

Pyrrha se sorprendió de que la madre de Jaune la reconociera de inmediato. No esperaba que su Jaune hubiera hablado sobre ella con su familia, aunque era de esperarse.

Helen era verdaderamente hermosa, aun con su semblante un tanto demacrado por la tristeza de haber perdido a su único hijo varón, su hombrecito. No se veía demasiado triste con la muerte de su hijo, quizás fuera porque siempre supo que podría perderlo dado el oficio que quería desempeñar o quizás solamente era una mujer muy fuerte. En sus manos sostenía la Crocea Mors y el escudo plegable de Jaune. Ella había sido quien peor se lo había tomado, puesto que le había dado la vida a su hijo y este se le fue arrebatado de la noche a la mañana.

El padre de Jaune por otra parte no reflejaba tristeza en absoluto, sus ojos no lloraban lágrimas de tristeza sino de orgullo. Él había sido el primero en negarse a que su hijo fuera cazador, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Geralt siempre quiso que su hijo heredara su oficio de herrero y se mantuviera lejos de la peligrosa vida de cazador, como él había hecho antaño. Cuando la noticia de la muerte de Jaune llegó a sus oídos, no lo pudo creer, no quería creerlo. Durante días se encerró en la forja, golpeando el metal con su martillo y derramando lágrimas de dolor por la enorme pérdida que Jaune suponía. Nunca más vería a su amado y atolondrado hijo, no podría decirle lo orgulloso que estaba de que pudiera entrar a Beacon o regalarle la espada que había estado forjando para él, la cual le daría el día de su graduación. Cuando supo todo lo que había pasado y del heroísmo de su hijo, no pudo sino llorar de felicidad al ver que el sueño de su hijo se había convertido en realidad; siempre había querido figurar entre los nombres de los héroes de la familia Arc, su padre se aseguraría de ello.

El único consuelo que le quedaba a la familia Arc, era que Jaune había muerto como un héroe, defendiendo al mundo y a las personas que tanto amó.

Entre ellos se instaló un pesado silencio, el cual fue roto una vez que Helen extendió la espada de su hijo a Pyrrha, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

―Quiero que conserves esto ―dijo Helen, tratando de calmarse para hacer todo más fácil.

―Pero… ―Pyrrha no alcanzó a terminar cuando Geralt la interrumpió.

―Él lo hubiera querido así. Crocea Mors es una espada que ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia Arc, pero ya no queda nadie que la empuñe y prefiero que la tengas tú antes que se oxide en el desván ―la voz del hombretón había sonado profunda y rasposa, una voz que no admitía replicas. Sus ojos mostraban una silenciosa petición― ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez pueda darte suerte.

Pyrrha extendió las manos y tomó la espada, que estaba enfundada en la vaina-escudo. Aquella había sido una muestra de afecto tan grande que la dejó sin palabras por un momento. Ella como todos, sabían que el apellido Arc era de respeto, pues de allí provenían algunos de los héroes más recordados de la historia de Remnant. Crocea Mors no solo era una espada, era un símbolo de aceptación entre la familia Arc. De forma tácita, la madre de Jaune la había aceptado al darle la espada de su hijo, que antaño había sido empuñada por todos los héroes de la familia Arc desde el tatarabuelo de Jaune.

―Muchas gracias ―dijo la pelirroja, haciendo una reverencia ante los padres de su amado.

Helen se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, con amor indiscriminado. Pyrrha se quedó quieta y cerró sus ojos, sintiendo el calor y la suave fragancia a canela que ella despedía.

―Gracias por haber querido tanto a mi Jaune ―murmuró Helen, siéndole imposible seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, que rodaron libremente por su rostro de fina porcelana.

―Él siempre estará en mi corazón ―respondió Pyrrha, susurrando sus palabras. Había captado perfectamente el doble sentido en las palabras de Helen.

Una vez que se separaron, Geralt simplemente asintió con respeto y se dio la vuelta, sujetando a su esposa por los hombros, mientras lloraban la pérdida de su hijo. Más adelante se encontraron con sus hijas y juntos retornaron a casa para seguir con sus vidas.

Pyrrha vio al grupo alejarse y pensó en que le hubiera gustado conocer a las hermanas de Jaune, luego se dirigió hacia su habitación, había muchas cosas en las que tenía que pensar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

――――― **FIN DEL FLASHBACK―――――**

Y allí estaba ella, llorando aun la perdida de Jaune, abrazando contra su pecho la enfundada Crocea Mors.

Había algunas veces en las que le parecía sentir la presencia de Jaune cerca de ella u oír su voz en el pasillo. Pero ella sabía que no era él, porque había muerto en sus brazos y se había desintegrado en el aire.

Sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse cada vez más por su estado de ánimo, no se lo habían dicho, pero era más que obvio que lo hacían. No los culpaba, ciertamente ella lucía como alguien que está a las puertas del suicidio. Por un momento había pensado en quitarse la vida, luego de reflexionar sobre que Jaune aun seguiría ahí si ella no hubiese sido arrogante al pensar que podría detener a Cinder.

Pyrrha sabía que no podía quedarse en su habitación para siempre. Ella debía de continuar con su vida por doloroso que fuera. Jaune ya no estaba y ella debía de aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

Se asomó la ventana y contempló el Bosque de Esmeralda, el cual era iluminado por la luz de la fragmentada luna y donde se había convertido en compañera de Jaune por primera vez. En aquel bosque plagado de bestias, ellos habían sellado su destino.

Al ver a la luna, Pyrrha recordó un poema que había escuchado decir a Jaune una vez mientras este observaba embelesado a la luna rota; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quién lo observaba. Recientemente habían regresado de la misión que les había sido encomendada junto a un cazador experimentado.

 _Bella luna que guías mis pasos, permíteme caminar por la obscuridad sin vacilación._

 _Que mis enemigos teman a tu resplandor y que tu brillo acaricie el mundo entero._

 _Permíteme vivir otro día para vernos nuevamente, permite a este mortal observar tu fragmentada y radiante belleza en la efímera noche._

 _Quédate a mi lado siempre, luz de luna que guías mi camino a través de las tinieblas._

Aquella noche, Pyrrha sintió celos de la misma luna; hubiera matado porque Jaune le dedicara aquellas palabras. Ella vio una parte de Jaune que la dejó fascinada, pues ciertamente había más facetas de él que el simple "rubio bobalicón" que todos conocían. Pyrrha se sentía feliz y excitada como una niña que guarda un secreto, contenta de ser ella la única que supiera de la parte poética de Jaune.

…

Mientras tanto en el Bosque de Esmeralda, una peculiar criatura rondaba las partes más recónditas de este. Su apariencia podría describirse como la de un Beowulf con pelaje de oro y placas óseas de un pálido marfil; de ojos azules cuales zafiros y una estatura ligeramente superior a la media. Lejos de parecer una bestia demente y sedienta de sangre, se veía fiero y majestuoso. La luz de luna acentuaba su magnificencia y belleza, por la cual los más ávidos poetas hubiesen matado por retratar en una de sus obras maestras.

Varios soles habían pasado desde que apareció en el bosque, débil y desorientado; incapaz de recordar qué o quién era. Le había tomado algunos días el tomar consciencia de sí mismo y de lo que lo rodeada. Todo cuanto veían sus ojos era nuevo, pero también viejo. Todo era como sombras que se arremolinaban en su mente, bailando arrítmicamente en su mente.

La primera vez que vio su reflejo, supo que algo en él había cambiado. Algo muy dentro de sí le avisaba que lo que veía no era correcto. Sumado a todo aquello, estaban también las miradas de los que él consideraba sus semejantes, que eran bestias podridas cuya sed de sangre contrastaba con la extrema tranquilidad que él demostraba.

Él sabía que no lo querían en el bosque, pero por alguna extraña razón, tampoco se atrevían a echarlo. Los primeros días no había prestado atención a las oscuras criaturas que habitaban en derredor, pero pronto sus miradas se fueron haciendo cada vez más intensas, hasta que consiguieron relegarlo a una parte lejana del bosque. Entre ellos y él había un acuerdo tácito de no agresión.

Se detuvo por un momento para admirar la corriente del agua, tomándose también un tiempo para observar nuevamente su reflejo. Desde que se había vuelto consciente, sus conocimientos sobre el mundo se habían hecho más extensos, llegando a nombrar varias cosas que no sabía ni que existían.

Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su propio aspecto, tanto así que dudaba de si verdaderamente algo había cambiado en él o simplemente se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte. Volteó hacia la luna y se quedó embelesado con ella; cual artista observando a su más bella musa. Luego siguió su camino en búsqueda de algún ciervo que devorar, era bien entrada la noche y comenzaba sentirse muy hambriento.

…

A la mañana siguiente, Ozpin se encontraba reunido con Qrow, Glynda y James en un edificio al norte de la academia, que serviría como su cuartel temporal hasta que su oficina estuviera reparada. Los había mandado llamar para ver cómo iban los progresos en las reparaciones de la ciudad y también para hablar de ciertos aspectos importantes.

― ¿Qué tal va todo con Cinder? ―preguntó Ozpin, centrando su atención en James.

El general Ironwood se tensó ligeramente ante la mención de aquella mujer que se las había arreglado para engañarlos a todos. No solo había hecho un destrozo en todo Vale, sino que también había hecho estragos entre las relaciones públicas de Vale y Atlas. A James y Ozpin les costó muchísimo explicar el incidente con los guardias robóticos.

―Está estable ―respondió James, en su voz se podía percibir la repulsión que sentía por Cinder.

―Aún no entiendo cómo se las arregló para sobrevivir al impacto de la caída y con la espada del joven Arc metida hasta la empuñadura en su vientre―dijo Glynda, quien había sido la que había examinado a Cinder luego de que esta fuera neutralizada por Jaune. Si no lo hubiese visto, no lo hubiese creído. Cinder tenía varios huesos rotos, quemaduras graves provocadas por el aura de Jaune y una hemorragia muy bestia. El que ella sobreviviera se lo atribuyeron a sus poderes como Doncella del Otoño.

―Por lo que supe ―respondió James―. Ella empleó una gran cantidad de aura bajo ella para usarla como colchón y evitar el impacto. Al menos es lo que dijeron los expertos. Desgraciadamente para ella, el aura de Jaune tuvo la suficiente fuerza de empuje para hacer lo que el suelo no pudo.

―Debieron terminar lo que el chico empezó ―dijo Qrow―. Esa mujer es demasiado peligrosa como para dejar que siga viva.

―No hasta que encontremos a otra candidata para que sea la Doncella del Otoño ―comentó Ozpin, puesto que no quería que los poderes de la Doncella del Otoño cayeran en malas manos como recién había pasado.

Glynda carraspeó ligeramente y decidió tomar la palabra ―Espero que estés tomando las medidas adecuadas para tenerla controlada, James ―dijo, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

―La mantenemos sedada continuamente y metida en un tubo de recuperación a medio kilometro bajo tierra. Ella no podrá escapar tan fácilmente de ahí ―dijo James, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido de que Glynda dudara de él de forma tan abierta.

― ¿Qué hay del equipo del chico? ―preguntó Qrow, refiriéndose claramente a Jaune.

―Están devastados, pero tarde o temprano lo superarán ―respondió Ozpin.

Desde el incidente, tanto Ozpin como los demás profesores tenían un ojo puesto en el equipo JNPR. Al principio los veían llorando la pérdida de su amigo a todas horas, luego solamente sus expresiones tristes y al final parecía que iban superándolo poco a poco.

―Perder a un compañero nunca es fácil ―remarcó James, sintiendo pena por los chicos.

―Saben ―dijo Qrow, mirando al techo de forma pensativa―. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero ese chico Arc tenía más pantalones que nosotros cuatro juntos ―rió suavemente ante sus propias palabras y tomó un poco del whiskey que llevaba en su botella.

―Yo me sigo preguntando cómo hizo para superar los poderes de una doncella ―comentó James.

―Los Arc son conocidos por ser héroes ―respondió Ozpin―. Pero más que todo por poseer cantidades demenciales de aura y tener Semblanzas que se salen de lo común, incluso llegando a ser milagrosas. Por poner un ejemplo, el tatarabuelo de Jaune empuñaba a la Crocea Mors en su mano derecha, la cual podía imbuir con su propia aura y que habían apodado como "Espada de luz de luna" por su peculiar brillo. En batalla era capaz de atravesar cualquier escudo e incluso lanzar enormes ráfagas de aura hacia sus enemigos. Se podría decir que él fue un elemento crucial en el final de la gran guerra. Para ponerlo corto, los Arc son como reactores de aura vivientes. Además, las doncellas tampoco son invencibles.

―Aun así es difícil pensar que un estudiante de primer año pudiera superar, aunque fuera por unos segundos, el poder de una doncella ―dijo Glynda, mordiéndose una uña debido a la aun presente sorpresa en su rostro. Le había dado vueltas al asunto y es que todavía le era inconcebible que el peor alumno en su clase de combate pudiera vencer un poder milenario.

―Su "Feral" demostró ser una habilidad sorprendentemente efectiva ―dijo Ozpin, dando un sorbo a su té.

― ¿Su qué? ―preguntó una confundida Glynda.

Ozpin depositó su taza nuevamente en su escritorio y dio un suspiro antes de continuar―Ese era el nombre de la Semblanza de Jaune, "Feral". Bueno, eso es lo que dijo Weiss Schnee al menos.

Qrow sonrió mostrando sus dientes al oír la forma en la que Jaune había nombrado a su semblanza―Un nombre muy apropiado para sus habilidades― dijo, recordando la lo genial que se veía Jaune en su forma de Ursa y posteriormente Hipogrifo.

―Transformarse en Grimm ―murmuró James para sí mismo―. Que habilidad tan temible. Poder pasar de ser un rápido Beowulf a un poderoso Ursa o elevarse por los cielos como un hipogrifo, es algo que ciertamente no se ve todos los días.

― ¿Tú lo viste, cierto? ―preguntó Glynda, dirigiendo sus palabras hacia Qrow, quien alzó una ceja de forma interrogante, como si quisiera corroborar que se referían a él.

―Solo lo vi transformado en Ursa y en Hipogrifo ―respondió vagamente Qrow―. No podría asegurar si podía transformarse en cualquier Grimm, pero lo que vi fue suficiente para pensar que hubiese sido un gran cazador si hubiera sobrevivido.

―Por algo a los Arc les dicen los hombres milagro ―añadió Ozpin, recordando fugazmente a algunos de los más notables héroes Arc―. Desgraciadamente, todos los héroes Arc mueren jóvenes― comentó, dándose cuenta de que realmente no había un solo héroe de la familia Arc que hubiese pasado de los treinta.

Entre ellos se instaló un pesado silencio que duró varios minutos, que fue interrumpido cuando la puerta de la oficina de Ozpin se abrió, dejando ver a la persona por la cual habían estado esperando para comenzar formalmente la reunión.

―Te doy la bienvenida ―dijo Ozpin, poniéndose de pie de forma lenta y elegante, sonriendo cálidamente hacia la persona que se acercaba a su escritorio.

…

Nora y Ren se encontraban tomando el desayuno antes de partir a la ciudad para ayudar en las reparaciones. Desde el incidente, las clases fueron suspendidas para que los estudiantes pudieran ayudar en las reparaciones de la ciudad.

Luego de que Jaune los dejara, ambos hablaban muy poco y raras veces habían entablado una conversación de más de cuatro oraciones cortas. Simplemente convivían juntos a lado de Pyrrha, quien igualmente casi no hablaba con ellos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Entre ellos se había esfumado la chispa que los mantenía unidos.

― ¿Quieres jarabe de maple? ―preguntó Ren, tratando de entablar conversación con su amiga.

―No, gracias ―respondió Nora por lo bajo, casi susurrando sus palabras.

Ren decidió no insistir y volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno. Si Jaune estuviera ahí, posiblemente hubiese tratado de animar a Nora con alguna broma tonta, pero él no era Jaune y no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

Repentinamente, Nora rompió en llanto y apartó bruscamente su desayuno, para luego cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

Ren se apresuró y la estrechó entre sus brazos, esperando poder reconfortarla un poco con su calidez.

― ¡Lo extraño! ―gimió Nora.

Ren acarició su cabello y le sonrió―Yo también lo extraño, Nora. Pero él no hubiese querido que nos martirizáramos así. Debemos de ser fuertes por él y seguir adelante.

A este punto, Ren luchaba contra sí mismo y su deseo de llorar aún más la muerte de su amigo y hermano.

―No puedo hacerlo. No quiero olvidarlo ―susurró Nora.

Ren suspiró largamente y buscó en su mente las palabras con las que hablaría a Nora. Quizás para unos era bastante fácil el explicar lo que la muerte de Jaune había sido, pero para ellos él era una parte fundamental de sus vidas.

―Yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo y no voy a hacerlo ―murmuró Ren, atrayendo a Nora hacia su pecho, dándole libre paso a que se desahogara con él.

Nora siguió llorando por un rato más antes de salir del comedor, siendo acompañada por Ren en todo momento.

Todos los demás presentes en el comedor decidieron no intervenir, después de todo, ellos debían aprender a sobreponerse a su desgracia, tal como otros lo estaban haciendo.

…

El Grimm dorado se encontraba correteando a un ciervo por la parte norte del bosque. Desde hacía media hora había estado siguiendo al animal sin poder atraparlo, ya que comenzó a correr tan pronto sintió su presencia entre la densa maleza del bosque.

Los demás residentes del bosque solamente pudieron captar una franja marrón y un destello dorado corriendo por el bosque.

Aquello había pasado de ser una cacería a una competición de resistencia, tarde o temprano uno de los dos tendría de cansarse y el otro aprovecharía para hacer su movimiento.

El Grimm dorado aceleró el paso y se puso justo detrás del ciervo, el cual comenzó a berrear del miedo y se apresuró aun más.

Medio kilometro más adelante, el Grimm dorado hizo una finta hacia la derecha, lo que ocasionó que el ciervo se moviera hacia el lado contrario y se metiera a una extraña formación rocosa con forma de pasillo. Había caído en la trampa del Grimm.

La formación estaba compuesta de altísimas paredes de roca, tan lisas que era imposible escalarlas sin penetrarlas con un objeto muy duro. El ciervo no podría trepar ni volver por donde había venido.

Viendo que el ciervo estaba atrapado, el Grimm redujo la marcha, tomándose su tiempo para recuperar energías y poder atrapar más fácilmente a su presa. Caminó lentamente hasta llegar al final del pedregoso pasillo, donde el ciervo se movía frenéticamente buscando una salida, mientras berreaba horrorizado en busca de ayuda; el bosque era sordo y solo apremiaba a los que fueran suficientemente hábiles como para mantenerse vivos.

El Grimm dorado se acercó más y más hacia el ciervo, hasta que este estuvo a merced de sus garras. Haberse familiarizado con el bosque le había servido de mucho, ya que podía tender trampas eficientes contra sus presas, las cuales había aprendido a cazar aprendiendo sus movimientos y reacciones.

El bosque por un momento quedó en silencio, para luego ser llenado por el grito de agonía de un ciervo, el cual se escuchó por todo el lugar. El bosque seguía siendo sordo, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Una vez que el ciervo estuvo muerto, el Grimm dorado procedió a cercenar su cabeza, vaciar sus entrañas y despellejarlo por completo. A diferencia de sus iguales, él prefería hacerlo de una forma más… refinada. No entendía muy bien por qué, pero una parte de su conciencia le dictaba que no debía de comerse a sus presas así. Sus presas debían ser preparadas correctamente antes de devorarlas.

Con su hambre satisfecha, el Grimm dorado procedió a hacer lo que más le gustaba: deambular por el bosque. Recientemente había descubierto que le encantaba pasearse por el bosque a cualquier hora, incluso en las zonas donde los demás Grimm lo veían mal. Aquella simple actividad lo sacaba del aburrimiento y le ayudaba a orientarse mejor en el bosque.

Pasada media hora después de que comenzó su paseo, el Beowulf dorado percibió un extraño aroma, uno que no había sentido antes o que al menos no lo recordaba. Movido por su curiosidad, decidió seguir el rastro del aroma hasta su fuente.

Caminó y siguió caminando hasta que encontró la fuente del aroma. Se trataba de una criatura temblorosa que estaba hecha un ovillo, se veía frágil y pequeña en comparación con los demás habitantes del bosque, por lo que el Grimm dedujo que se trataba de alguna criatura extranjera.

― (Humano) ―dijo para sus adentros, sorprendiéndose inmediatamente por la forma en que había podido reconocer la especie de una criatura que jamás había visto en su corta vida. Pero lo que lo sorprendió aún más, fue el ser consciente de que podía pensar con palabras y ya no con gruñidos.

El pequeño ser asomó su rostro, dejando ver que era una niña pequeña, la cual se quedó de piedra al ver a la extraña criatura frente a ella. Su madre le había contado historias sobre los monstruos del bosque, los cuales se comían a todo aquel que entrara en sus dominios. Viendo que su corta vida llegaba a su fin, simplemente se puso a sollozar por lo bajo, esperando a que al menos pudiera tener un final rápido. Al final y después de tanto llorar, terminó inconsciente.

El Beowulf frente a ella comenzó a acercársele lentamente, movido por una extraña compasión que le era nueva. Una vez que estuvo cerca de la niña, lamió su rostro de forma delicada, saboreando su dulce piel. Su parte bestia le indicaba que lo mejor sería devorarla ahí mismo, embriagarse con el sabor de su sangre bajando por s esófago. Pero otra parte de él le indicaba que eso no era correcto, que aquella pequeña y frágil criatura era prohibida. Algo en lo más profundo de su ser le instó a tomar a la niña entre sus dientes, pero no para comérsela, sino para llevarla a los límites del bosque. Si él había sentido su aroma, muy seguramente las demás criaturas carnívoras del bosque también lo habrían hecho y seguramente se dirigían hacia allí en ese preciso instante.

Caminó a paso apresurado por el bosque, tratando de evitar a los otros Grimm que lo habitaban, ya que intuía que ellos tratarían de quitarle a la criatura que llevaba en sus fauces. Se orientó lo mejor que pudo hasta que llegó a una zona a la que ninguna otra bestia se atrevía a deambular, era una zona con una enorme pared rocosa, la cual mantenía a los Grimm lejos de lo que fuera que hubiese encima.

Quizás para un Beowulf normal hubiese sido un problema escalar la pared, pero él poseía unas garras increíblemente duras y filosas, las cuales se incrustaban fácilmente en la piedra.

Le tomó alrededor de un par de minutos llegar a la cima, tuvo que tener muchísimo cuidado de que la niña no se cayera de su boca mientras subía, por lo que fue un alivio para él poder llegar a la cima tan pronto pudo. Una vez que depositó a la criatura en el suelo, observó lo que estaba más allá de la pared de piedra.

A lo lejos pudo ver como enormes construcciones se alzaban imponentes hacia el cielo, también pudo ver como varios objetos se elevaban por el cielo, yendo y viniendo de ese lugar. Por un momento se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en dirigirse a ese lugar, pero fue sacado de su ensoñación por un grito que se escuchaba bastante cerca.

― ¡Priscilla! ―gritaba frenéticamente un hombre de cabellos canosos y atuendo de leñador, el cual buscaba frenéticamente a su pequeña nieta, la cual se había perdido desde la mañana luego de una riña que tuvieron.

El pobre hombre tenía el alma en un hilo, nunca se lo perdonaría si perdía a su nieta por una pelea tonta. Siguió caminando por la entrada del bosque hasta que pudo vislumbrar el peñasco que daba al área habitada por los Grimm, donde su quería nieta dormía plácidamente.

En cuanto la vio, el viejo corrió a abrazarla fuertemente, ocasionando que la pequeña despertara y se revolviera violentamente en sus brazos.

― ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Soy tu abuelo! ―gritó el viejo, haciendo que su nieta parara en seco al escuchar su voz.

― ¡Abuelito! ―gimió la niña, abrazando fuertemente a su abuelo, como si este fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba― ¡Tenía muchísimo miedo!

― ¿Qué te pasó? ―preguntó el anciano, ya un poco más calmado.

La niña se sacudió la nariz y procedió a contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

―Cuando me fui de la casa corrí por todo el bosque hasta que me perdí y unos monstruos feos me persiguieron ―dijo Priscilla, mientras comenzaba a sollozar nuevamente―. Corrí mucho y los dejé atrás, pero me perdí y no supe cómo volver a casa. Después de eso me puse a llorar y otro monstruo llegó conmigo. Pero no era un monstruo malo, no me gruñó ni nada. Creo que él fue el que me trajo hasta aquí.

El viejo se quedó petrificado al oír las palabras de su nieta. Nunca en toda su vida había escuchado de un tan solo Grimm que no hubiese atacado a un humano aun teniendo la oportunidad. Decidido a salir de dudas, el viejo procedió a preguntar a su nieta como era aquel monstruo.

La niña se quedó pensativa un momento y luego dijo―Era como los monstruos que parecen lobos, pero de oro y con ojos azules como el cielo. Era muy bonito ahora que lo pienso.

Al viejo casi le da un infarto al escuchar que su nieta había estado frente a un Beowulf sin nadie que la cuidara. Segundos después, el hombre reflexionó sobre las palabras de su nieta y se dio cuenta de que era imposible que un Grimm dorado la hubiera llevado hasta, primeramente porque los Grimm devoraban humanos y luego estaba el hecho de que ningún Grimm podría trepar una pared de piedra tan grande con esa, puesto que sus garras carecían de la dureza necesaria para perforar las duras rocas. Todo lo que su nieta le contó, se lo atribuyó a su desmesurada imaginación.

Luego de unos minutos más de charla, el hombre alzó en hombros a su nieta y juntos regresaron al poblado donde residían, dejando atrás el Bosque de Esmeralda.

Antes de alejarse lo suficiente, la pequeña Priscilla volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver unos intensos ojos azules entre los árboles, los cuales se veían tranquilos e inmutables. La pequeña agitó su mano para despedirse del Grimm dorado y luego giró la vista para seguir charlando con su abuelito.

― ¿De quién te despedías? ―preguntó el viejo, sonriendo cálidamente.

―Del monstruo de oro ―respondió la niña de forma simple.

El abuelo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hacia el poblado, ya casi era hora del almuerzo y apostaba a que su nieta estaba tan hambrienta como él.

El Grimm dorado por su parte comenzó a bajar la pared de piedra y luego se dispuso a seguir con su paseo. Ahora que se detenía a pensarlo, se preguntaba ¿Por qué había ayudado a la niña? Nada lo ataba a ella. Nuevamente aquella parte desconocida de su psiquis le decía que había hecho lo correcto. Poco sabía esta noble criatura de lo que sus actos acarrearían para su propio futuro.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de "La Bella y La bestia". Este es un proyecto que realmente me apasiona y quiero llevarlo hasta el final; claro, si ustedes gustan seguir leyéndolo. Debo decir que esta vez me esforcé muchísimo para escribir un capítulo y le di varias revisiones, agregando cosas y quitando otras. Este cap tuvo algunas partes un tanto poéticas, ya que realmente quiero probar a usar metáforas y otras cosas en esta historia. Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado de leer con tanta referencia a la poesía. Solamente trato de darle un poco más de profundidad a la historia.**

 **Quiero hacer mención especial a Afael, cuyos consejos me ayudaron a mejorar un poquito mis habilidades. Quiero agradecerle también por mostrarme lo negligente que fui al escribir el capítulo anterior. Ciertamente habían muchas cosas fuera de contexto, que eran innecesarias y solo le quitaban seriedad al drama que estaba tratando de retratar.**

 **Esta vez cambié un poco mi forma de escribir, fijándome más en el uso de las comas y los guiones.**

 **Afael, espero que puedas darte un tiempo para leer este nuevo capítulo y dar tu opinión acerca de él. La verdad es que no me enojé con tu comentario, verdaderamente me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo y pudieras mostrarme más de mis errores. Quiero pedirte también que no te contengas al señalar mis errores. Gran parte de mis malos hábitos al escribir se deben a que nadie antes me había dicho que hacía mal o cómo podía mejorar. Valoro grandemente su opinión y que sepas que agradezco que te tomases el tiempo para comentar qué te pareció. Igualmente deseo que puedas disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo y te des una pasada por el anterior, estuve dándole unos retoques y pienso que quedó incluso mejor.**

 **Entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento de ver una buena historia hecha añicos por la falta de experiencia o seriedad que tienen algunos escritores. Así que como tú esperas que yo mejore, espero que también me ayudes. No me tomó mucho saber que quizás tú también quieras ser escritor o seas un ávido lector, dada la forma en que te expresas y lo bien que usas los signos de puntuación. Haciendo mención de los signos de puntuación, trate de usar un poco más el ";" en el cap, espero que me haya salido bien.**

 **También quiero agradecer a la otra persona (cuyo nickname no recuerdo) por haberse pasado a leer esta historia, aunque fuera usando el decadente traductor de google.**

 **You were right dude, is pretty funny read something you don´t know what it means XD.**

 **May the moonlight shine your way.**

 **Solo me queda desearles que pasen un buen rato y que la Luz de Luna guíe sus pasos.**

 **Se despide, Payaso Coronado**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de RWBY o cualquiera de los elementos mencionados y referentes a su mitología. Únicamente utilizo estos elementos con el fin de entretener y sin sacar ganancia alguna.

 **Capitulo 3: Punto de quiebre.**

Varios meses habían pasado ya desde el incidente del festival de Vytal. La ciudad por fin había sido completamente reparada y las personas casi habían superado aquella oscura noche, que quedaría grabada en la historia para siempre.

Los estudiantes habían vuelto a sus obligaciones normales cerca de cuatro meses después del incidente, por lo que se podría decir que la academia de Beacon volvía a ser como antes. Al menos eso querían creer.

Luego del incidente, muchas personas sacaron a sus hijos de la academia Beacon, dejándola algo corta en cuanto a estudiantes. Algunos otros estudiantes simplemente desertaron de la academia, viéndose incapaces de seguir entrenando, ya fuera por una pérdida importante o por el miedo que les infundía el morir.

Los únicos que aun mantenían su voluntad de hierro habían sido el equipo RWBY, CFVY, SSSN y CRDL. En lo que al equipo JNPR se refería; bueno, ellos simplemente seguían juntos, pero nada era como antes.

La perdida de Jaune había sido superada, pero ciertamente dejó un hueco que no había sido rellenado. Pyrrha, Ren y Nora se resistían a integrar a un cuarto miembro al grupo, ni tampoco aceptaban cambiar el nombre del equipo. Para ellos, Jaune seguía ahí, no en cuerpo, pero si en espíritu.

El primer año había pasado y ahora todos entraban al segundo.

En esos momentos, Pyrrha Nikos se encontraba frente al monumento de los caídos, admirando la placa dorada con relieve de marfil, la cual lucía el nombre de Jaune.

Casi no había cambiado nada en ella, a excepción de su cabello, el cual había cortado hasta por arriba de los hombros y peinado hacia el lado derecho, sosteniendo su flequillo con un sobrio broche con forma de media luna. Lucía mucho más madura y experimentada que antes. Pyrrha ya no era aquella muchacha que antaño dejó morir a su amigo. Sus orbes de esmeralda mostraban un semblante serio y al mismo tiempo dejaban entrever un dejo de tristeza; habían dejado de ser cálidos y ahora solamente reflejaban una fría nostalgia.

Aparte de su Milo y Akoúo, Pyrrha llevaba a la derecha de su cadera la Crocea Mors; era su forma de homenajear a Jaune. Desde aquella noche en la que recordó el poema de Jaune, decidió que ya nunca más volvería a ser débil. Ya no sería aquella arrogante mocosa que todos conocían como "La Chica Invencible". La grandeza nunca más la cegaría, porque aunque lo negara, lo había hecho.

Ahí, enfrente de aquel monumento, recordó las palabras que había dicho en ese mismo lugar el año anterior, mientras miraba la placa de Jaune: Te amo. Eran dos simples palabras y cinco letras, pero el significado que encerraban era tan profundo, que al pronunciarlas se quitó un peso de encima. Había sido un "Te amo" y no un "Te amaré por siempre".

Tomando un respiro, llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de Crocea Mors, para luego rezar por el descanso de su viejo amigo y primer amor. Se quedó un par de minutos más y luego se marchó; eran las siete de la mañana y debía de ir a entrenar antes de ir a la primera clase del día. Mientras se marchaba, una diminuta lágrima cruzó su mejilla derecha hasta su mentón, una lágrima que se había hecho cada vez más pequeña desde el ataque.

…

Mientras tanto en el Bosque de Esmeralda, el Grimm de dorado vagabundeaba libremente por este. Buscaba el rastro de algún otro desdichado que cayese por esos lares.

Desde el incidente con aquella niña, se había propuesto sacar a cualquier ser ajeno al bosque que tuviera el mal destino de caer en él. Más que como un deber, lo hacía como un hobby para matar el tiempo. En lo profundo de su subconsciente, aquella parte aun desconocida, le incitaba a continuar con su loable labor. Verdaderamente no sentía especial afecto por los humanos, y ciertamente sentía el impulso de devorarlos algunas veces, pero siempre era detenido por aquella parte.

Después de tanto tiempo, conocía el bosque como la palma de su garra. Un vistazo alrededor, bastaba para saber dónde estaba y le ayudaba orientarse sin dificultades.

Diariamente pasaba gran parte de su tiempo buscando humanos, los cuales dejaba inconscientes con un rugido y luego sujetaba cuidadosamente entre sus dientes, para luego llevárselos al mismo risco donde había dejado a aquella niña. Había salvado a mucha gente, pero no siempre lograba llegar a tiempo, como ahora.

Siguió un tenue hedor a sangre por media milla hacia el suroeste y cerca de la entrada al bosque, solamente para encontrarse a sus congéneres comiendo, deleitándose con la sangre y carne de algún desvalido cuyo destino le falló. No se mortificaba porque hubiera muertos, el bosque era así. Solamente admitía a quienes eran fuertes, y si ellos no lo eran, muy su problema. Nadie les había mandado a que se metieran en una trampa mortal.

Siguió cavilando un rato sobre la muerte y continuó caminando, tomando como razón los gruñidos de sus congéneres, quienes no se veían contentos de verlo ahí. Al Grimm dorado le seguía extrañando el hecho de que todos lo odiaran, pero que no se atrevieran siquiera a plantársele enfrente. Algo los retenía y él no se pondría a investigar que tanto podrían resistirse antes de correr hacia él. Ellos lo odiaban y él los ignoraba, esa era su relación y no había razón para cambiarla.

Algo que si agradecía por parte de ellos, era el hecho de que respetaran lo que él hacía con los humanos que encontraba, dándole libre paso para que hiciera lo que le placiera con ellos. Igualmente él debía de respetar lo que ellos hacían con los humanos que encontraban, haciendo de la vista gorda y oídos sordos antes los gritos de agonía y profunda miseria.

El Grimm de oro caminó hasta sus dominios y procedió a echar una siesta hasta el medio día, que sería su hora para salir a cazar algún ciervo. Había invertido los últimos meses en crear su propio territorio, el cual estaba relativamente cerca de la entrada al bosque. Eran apenas unos cuantos acres, pero eran suficientes para que se sintiera cómodo. Incluso había construido una madriguera, hecha con diversos troncos, ramas, hojas y algunas que otras cosas que encontraba en el bosque. Era un agujero grande en el suelo, con suficiente profundidad para que cupiera sin problemas, pero suficientemente elevado para que no se inundara en tiempos de lluvia. Era cálida en invierno y fresca en verano, el hogar perfecto para él.

Sin saberlo, cada vez mostraba un lado más humano y menos bestial que otrora cuando apareció en el bosque. Pensaba con palabras, preparaba su comida en vez de engullirla salvajemente, construía un hogar en vez de dormir entre la maleza y sentía compasión por los humanos. Todo aquello lo hacía sentir confundido, pues era como saber algo sin realmente saberlo. Como un intermedio entre la realidad y la subconsciencia que se entrelazaba sin un inicio ni un fin, sin orden ni compás. A veces soñaba. Escuchaba voces llamándolo y luego despertaba violentamente, saliendo de su madriguera para aullar a la muda luna, como exigiéndole que le diera una respuesta.

Su único consuelo era el brillo de aquella fragmentada luna sobre su ser. Aún cuando se sentía solo y abandonado a su suerte, el suave abrazo de los rayos de luz de luna lo tranquilizaban, cual madre calmando a su hijo. Sentía como si aquel roto objeto lo amase, y en cambio, el sentía que la amaba.

― (¿Qué soy? ¿De dónde vengo?) ―pensó, sintiéndose levemente asombrado de que su voz interna se fuese haciendo cada vez más fina y melodiosa, siendo similar a aquellos sonidos emitidos por la débil raza humana. Segundos después, comenzó a contraponer sus parpados sobre sus orbes de zafiro, entregándose al dulce abrazo del sueño. Esperaba esta vez poder dormir sin tener sueños y sin escuchar voces.

…

El alto y fornido Marcus Warner, junto su compañía, cruzaban a pie el bosque de esmeralda, buscando algún Grimm débil para utilizarlo en sus actos circenses. Era de cabello negro y ojos negros, no era un viejo, pero tampoco un muchacho, cosa que demostraba su frondoso mostacho. Desde pequeño, Marcus había aprendido el oficio de un maestro de ceremonias, puesto que heredaría el negocio cuando su madre falleciera. Pasaba interminables horas en su despacho, pensando en nuevas atracciones para el público, cosas nuevas e increíbles que trajeran brillo de júbilo a sus ojos.

Detrás de Marcus iba su cuñado, Michael, el cual era encargado del acto del lanza cuchillos. Era un hombre menudo, de mediana edad y cabellos color de lino, con ojos de esmeralda. Era mayor hermano de Selena, la difunta esposa de Marcus y madre de Felicia, su sobrina. Él junto a su hermana y Marcus, habían crecido en el circo, aprendiendo el oficio desde muy temprana edad, como todo rapaz que quiere tener su lugar en él. Al igual que Marcus, Michael deseaba dejar maravilladas a las personas con sus actos, por lo que practicaba incontables horas para no cometer ni el más mínimo error.

Y el último de la compañía era Cícero Braverier, el payaso principal del circo, aquel cuyo acto llenaba de risas la carpa entera, siempre bailando con su ajustado traje de bufón, y sonriendo con su máscara de pierrot, la cual ocultaba un rostro lleno de desdén. Era un hombre alto y muy delgado, con manos de largos y esbeltos dedos, de pianista; su rostro enjuto y luciendo una nariz aguileña; su cabello, al igual que sus ojos, eran de un frio turquesa. A diferencia de sus compañeros, Cícero, odiaba la vida circense. No había un solo día en que no se quejara del cruel destino que le había al tener un padre bufón, el cual le había negado fervientemente su destino como cazador, alegando que era demasiado peligroso y que debía continuar con su legado. Odiaría a su padre hasta su último día, pues aunque odiara la vida de payaso, tampoco sabía hacer nada más y era demasiado cobarde como para salirse de ella.

El trío se había despertado muy temprano para poder adentrarse en el bosque, iban armados con rifles cargados con sedantes y una oración para volver con bien. Viajaban a pie para no alertar a las criaturas del bosque, no a los Grimm al menos.

La noche anterior, Marcus le había confesado a sus amigos el deseo de integrar criaturas Grimm al acto, cosa que ellos negaron fuera posible. Pero nada podría sacar al maestro de ceremonias de su ensoñación, su meta era domar a un Grimm, y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

Antes de salir, habían decidido que solamente tratarían de capturar a algún Beowulf pequeño, una criatura que no fuera demasiado peligrosa y que pudieran eliminar si las cosas se ponían feas. Marcus quería un Ursa, pero tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes el capturar a un Beowulf, ya que ninguno de sus empleados se arriesgaría con algo mayo a ello.

―Estamos cerca, puedo olerlo ―dijo Marcus, con voz cantaría y algo rasposa, producto de sus años como maestro de ceremonias.

―A mí me huele a tres idiotas muertos antes del mediodía ―replicó Cícero, con voz de tenor, la cual contrastaba completamente con la chillona voz que empleaba en su papel de bufón. Tenía las manos sudorosas y volteaba en cualquier dirección, sintiendo que en cada sombra aguardaba un Grimm, esperando para clavar sus colmillos en su delicado cuello y saciarse con su sangre.

―Para ser payaso, eres demasiado pesimista ―dijo Michael, sonriendo tenuemente. Él tampoco podía negar la posibilidad de que pudieran acabar muertos de un momento a otro, pero la emoción de lo desconocido, era demasiado atrayente como para dejarla ir.

A Cícero no le hizo gracia el comentario de su compañero, demostrándolo al alzar una ceja de forma interrogante, como si preguntara la gracia del chiste.

Los tres guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando. Solamente esperaban encontrar algo lo suficientemente débil como para caer de un solo disparo. Más tarde se toparían con algo que deslumbraría sus ojos, así como los de cualquiera que fuese a su acto.

…

El día era relativamente corto para Pyrrha, quien prestaba poca atención a cada palabra dicha por el profesor Port, en especial aquellas historias que nada tenían que ver con la clase. Ese día había sido algo especial para ella, ya que era el día en que los nuevos estudiantes tendrían su prueba en el bosque de esmeralda. Aquella fecha le traía una inmensa cantidad de recuerdos, algunos buenos y otros malos. Pero el más especial de todos, era aquel cuando había encontrado a Jaune, colgado por la capucha de su camisa, la cual era atravesada por el Milo de ella.

Pyrrha sonrió tenuemente al recordar la mueca que Jaune le había hecho cuando ella, de forma ilusionada, le pidió ser su compañera. Él había querido ser compañero de Weiss, prácticamente desde que la vio, pero al final tuvo que resignarse a enlazar su destino con la chica de cabello de fuego y ojos de esmeralda.

La pelirroja pensó en que quizás más tarde iría a ver la formación de los nuevos equipos, quizás esta vez podría encontrar a alguien de segundo año que pudiera encajar en su equipo. Por más que le doliera, ella sabía perfectamente que no podría seguir negándose a integrar a alguien nuevo al equipo, y quizás podría encontrar a ese alguien entre los estudiantes de intercambio, los cuales se tendrían que reunir en la presentación de los nuevos equipos.

Parte de ella, se resistía a dejar que alguien más ocupara el puesto de Jaune como líder, pero tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano. El nuevo no tendría que ser necesariamente el líder, pero tampoco era como si le enloqueciera ser la líder definitiva del equipo.

Pyrrha Nikos estaba dividida entre el corazón y la razón, ninguno ganaba y ninguno cedía. Hablando de estar entre la espada y la pared.

La chica ex invencible fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por el sonido de la campana, la cual avisaba el final de la clase del profesor Port. Tomó sus libros y caminó hacia la salida del salón, donde fue detenida por el profesor Port.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó un tanto consternada, abriendo un poco sus ojos.

Peter Port entrecruzó sus dedos tras su espalda y se balanceó ligeramente sobre el arco de sus pies, buscando las palabras con las que hablar con la chica. Estaba preocupado por su desempeño académico. No estaba preocupado porque le fuera mal, todo lo contrario, Pyrrha tenía notas perfectas, demasiado perfectas. Ciertamente el empeño que ponía a sus clases, era obsesivo. Desde la muerte de Jaune, se había utilizado el entrenamiento y el estudio constante como una salida a su dolor. Pasaba horas entrenando en las salas de simulación, luchando contra maquinas hasta que le sangraran los nudillos y su cuerpo cayera exhausto. Ya no había espacio para sus amigos, ni para la diversión que cada adolescente debía de gozar antes de entrar de lleno al mundo de los adultos.

Pyrrha se había convertido en una chica frígida, que raras veces entablaba una conversación de más de cinco palabras.

―El director Ozpin quiere que lo veas en su oficina inmediatamente ―soltó Peter, sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima.

―Bien, estaré ahí ―se limitó a decir la ojiverde y luego se marchó, dejando a Peter consternado por la frialdad que le había demostrado.

Otra vez no había dicho más de cinco palabras.

…

Ren por su parte, había encontrado la paz interna en sus interminables horas de meditación. Su equipo había quedado fragmentado luego del incidente, como si fuera una triste parodia de la luna.

Quizás él había sido quien mejor se lo tomó, puesto que había superado la muere de Jaune relativamente rápido. No había que malentenderlo, él aun sentía mucho la pérdida de su amigo, pero tampoco se pondría a llorarlo toda la vida. Jaune no lo hubiera querido así.

El pelinegro no había cambiado físicamente desde el año anterior, seguía llevando su mismo atuendo verde y su cabello largo. Quizás hacía eso para recordar los viejos tiempos o solo le gustaba, al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban. Para Ren era simple, no había razón para un cambio, las cosas estaban bien así.

Por otra parte, lamentaba ver en lo que Pyrrha se había convertido, un ser frio y ligeramente amargado; que, aunque lo negara, aún lloraba la muerte de Jaune por las noches. Él la había escuchado gemir lastimeramente algunas noches. Ren no dudaba que debajo de toda aquella rudeza, aún vivía su vieja compañera, aquella que siempre enfrentaba todo con una mirada fiera y no de odio.

Abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a ver a Ruby a lo lejos, la cual estaba sentada al pie de un árbol, leyendo un libro sobre armas. Ren también sentía algo de pena por Ruby, pues se había quedado completamente sola después de incidente. Weiss se había ido con su padre a Atlas, Blake seguía desaparecida, y Yang ni siquiera se había dejado ver desde la pérdida de su brazo derecho a manos de Adam Taurus, líder del Colmillo Blanco.

…

Ruby sintió que era observaba y al levantar la vista de su libro, pudo ver los orbes negros de Ren puestos sobre ella. Levantó la mano y saludó de forma casual, para luego volver a su libro.

Por más que quisiera centrarse en su lectura, le era imposible, dado que no podía pensar en nada más que en su roto equipo. Sus amigas y hermana se habían ido, por más que quisiera, ellas no volverían a ser el brillante equipo que una vez fueron.

Aún se sentía mal por su hermana, ya que ni siquiera salía de la casa de su padre. Se había vuelto incluso más amargada con el tiempo, llegando incluso a maldecir el momento en que corrió a salvar a la cobarde de Blake, que había huido sin decir nada. Ella había perdido un irrecuperable brazo por ella, y ni siquiera le había dicho gracias. Aún cuando pudiera usar una prótesis, nunca sería lo mismo. Junto con su brazo, Yang había perdido su sentido de la lucha, había olvidado aquello que la motivaba a continuar y la muerte de Jaune lo hizo todo peor.

Ruby había tratado de continuar su camino como cazadora, pero sería un camino que recorrería en soledad.

Había tratado de contactarse con Weiss para saber cómo estaba, pero seguramente su padre había restringido su número, puesto que nunca le había respondido un solo mensaje. Eso era lo que Ruby quería pensar al menos.

Inclusive la misma Ruby había cambiado, no a un nivel físico, porque se veía idéntica que el año pasado, quizás con el cabello un poco más largo. El cambio de Ruby había ido más allá de la madurez misma que había adoptado después de los eventos de Vytal. Aquella noche había marcado un antes y un después en su vida, cuando había dejado de ser una niña que se atiborraba de galletas a media noche y había comenzado a ser una mujer, una verdadera cazadora que tendría que adoptar su rol como defensora de la humanidad. No había tiempo para juegos ni tontas distracciones, ahora debía de centrarse en ser más fuerte.

Se apartó un mechón rebelde de sus ojos y continuó fingiendo que leía, mientras pensaba en lo que sería de su vida en este segundo año en Beacon. Media hora había pasado y seguía en la misma página. De pronto, su _Scroll_ vibró, avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Ruby tomó rápidamente el aparato, esperando que fuera algún mensaje de Weiss o incluso Blake. Se sorprendió de ver que el nombre de la persona que le había enviado el mensaje.

…

Pyrrha entró a la recién reconstruida oficina del director Ozpin, la cual había sido puesta en la torre del reloj nuevamente. No le gustaba estar ahí, le traía muy malos recuerdos de aquella noche. Todo aquel lugar era un enorme recordatorio de su fracaso contra Cinder Fall.

―Acércate ―ordenó el director y ella caminó hasta quedar frente a él―. Toma asiento.

La pelirroja se sentó en la silla a su izquierda y centró sus ojos de esmeralda en el director― ¿Para qué me necesitaba? ―preguntó, de una forma un tanto más hostil de lo que esperaba.

Si bien Pyrrha sabía que lo de Jaune no había sido culpa del director, no podía negar el papel que él había tenido en todo aquello. Después de todo, él debía de haber vencido a Cinder y salvar a Jaune, pero había perdido miserablemente en contra de ella, quedando inconsciente entre los escombros. Ella no lo culpaba por perder, ella también había perdido; pero, tampoco lo excusaba por ello.

―Sin rodeos. Quiero pedirte que integres a alguien al equipo JNPR ―soltó el peliblanco, sorprendiendo a Pyrrha con sus palabras.

―Pensé que seríamos nosotros quienes decidiríamos cuándo y quién ―replicó la pelirroja, claramente molesta por la decisión que el director había tomado.

―Y así será ―dijo el director―. Pero quiero hacer una sugerencia para tu decisión.

― ¿Quién sería esa "sugerencia"?

―Tendrás que esperar un poco más para saberlo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguien entrara a la oficina. Pyrrha se volteó y sus ojos se conectaron con dos ojos de plata, que pertenecían a Ruby Rose.

―Con permiso ―dijo Ruby, caminando hacia el escritorio del director.

―Siéntate ―dijo el director, señalando la silla a la derecha de la chica de cabello rojinegro.

Ruby tomó asiento y miró directamente a Ozpin, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Pyrrha, cosa que fue imitada por la pelirroja. Para ambas, era incómodo estar al lado de la otra.

―Pyrrha, quiero que Ruby se integre a tú equipo ―dijo el director, directo como siempre.

Por supuesto que a ambas les sorprendió semejante decisión del director, pero no replicaron.

― ¿Qué pasará con el equipo RWBY? ―se animó a preguntar la chica de la guadaña.

Los que Ozpin dijo, fue difícil inclusive para él, pero debía de hacerse―El equipo RWBY quedará disuelto de forma permanente, puesto que no puede haber un equipo de una sola persona, ni tampoco uno de tres.

Aquellas palabras habían golpeado emocionalmente a Ruby. La tenue braza de esperanza que mantenía por recuperar a su equipo, había sido apagada y hecha pedazos. Ya nunca más sería compañera de aquellas tres atolondradas que tanto quería.

―Es decisión de Pyrrha que entres a su equipo. Pero de todos modos, sepan que tendrán nuevos compañeros, quieran o no ―más que un tono autoritario, el director sonaba como si se disculpara por sus propias palabras.

Ruby se sintió ajena y vacía, como un objeto que puedes mover de un lugar a otro sin consentimiento. O entraba al equipo JNPR o entraba a un equipo de desconocidos. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba, pero ciertamente prefería la primera; mejor malo conocido, que bueno por conocer. No se quejaría, no replicaría y por supuesto que no lloraría. Ella era una cazadora, debía de aceptar que su equipo ya no existía y seguir adelante.

Pyrrha se sintió sofocada por aquella responsabilidad en sus hombros. El futuro de su amiga estaba en sus manos.

―Acepto que ella entre ―respondió finalmente la líder provisional del equipo JNPR, de forma un tanto forzada.

― ¿Y tú, aceptas entrar? ―preguntó Ozpin, dirigiendo sus ojos cafés hacia la chica de ojos de plata.

―Acepto ―dijo inmediatamente Ruby, no había duda ni desdén en sus ojos. Como cazadora, debía de aceptar las órdenes que se le dieran. Por más que se le partiera el corazón con aquella decisión, no daría un paso atrás.

Lejos de estar complacido, Ozpin estaba incómodo con todo aquello. Él había sido quien formó aquellos equipos, los había visto crecer y mejorar notablemente a través de sus misiones.

Él se había sentido peor que todos luego de la noche de Vytal, puesto que había sido su deber el cuidarlos, ayudarlos a enfrentar los peligros del mundo. Había perdido una lucha, pero la guerra seguía en pie y debía de continuar luchando.

―Lo siento ―susurró el director, para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse de su oficina. Ellas tendrían que conversar a solas y él no pensaba hacer mal tercio.

―Gracias ―fue lo que Ruby dijo y luego se marchó detrás del director, con destino a su solitario dormitorio, de donde tendría que ir a sacar para llevarlas al dormitorio de su nuevo equipo. Su único consuelo, era que al menos podría ver su viejo dormitorio cada vez que saliera del nuevo, su lamento era que ya no sería suyo ni de sus compañeras.

Tan pronto como Ruby y el director Ozpin salieron de la habitación, Pyrrha dejó salir violentamente el aire de sus pulmones, sintiendo que la presión se había ido por un instante. No había sido una decisión fácil, incluso había pensado por un momento que traicionó el recuerdo de Jaune, pero su parte racional le había obligado a hacerlo. Era mejor estar con una vieja amiga que ya conocía, que algún desconocido al que tendría que tratar con falsa cortesía.

Pyrrha no tardo en salir de la oficina, tendría que ir a informar a sus amigos sobre su decisión y esperar que la aceptaran. Solamente esperaba que pudieran comprenderla.

…

La noche estaba llegando al Bosque de Esmeralda, y la compañía de Marcus Warner no había encontrado nada. Caminaron incontables kilómetros, buscando algún Grimm lo suficientemente pequeño como para que pudiera ser atrapado, pero no encontraron nada.

Habían decidido volver antes de que la noche llegara, puesto que a esas horas, los Grimm se hacían más activos y ellos no querían terminar como manchas de sangre en medio del bosque.

Luego de un par de horas de camino, se encontraban en la entrada del bosque, justo donde habían dejado el automóvil que los llevaría de regreso al circo.

Los tres hombres subieron al vehículo y Cícero alzó una ceja al descubrir una maleta abierta y vacía.

― ¿Qué había en esta maleta? ―preguntó mientras miraba el objeto de arriba abajo.

―Ni siquiera recuerdo que la hubiéramos metido al auto ―dijo Marcus, teniendo un mal presentimiento sobre aquella maleta.

―Déjalo, no ha de ser nada importante ―dijo Michael, agitando la mano para restarle importancia.

Marcus se encogió de hombros y encendió el motor, para luego arrancar el auto y largarse de ahí lo antes posible. No quería que algún Grimm los viera y se les fuera encima, no en ese momento al menos.

…

Lejos de ahí, una niña con cabello rojo sangre y ojos turquesa, caminaba tímidamente por la obscuridad del bosque. En sus manos temblorosas manos se hallaba una pistola de salvas, la cual había llevado como protección.

Era la primera vez en sus siete años de vida, que Felicia Warner sentía tanto miedo.

Se había colado en el auto de su padre para poder acompañarlo y ayudarlo a encontrar alguna nueva atracción, pero se había perdido en el bosque y no supo cómo regresar. Las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos y rezaba por la protección de su madre, para que pudiera regresar a los brazos de su amoroso padre.

―Mami, ayúdame ―pidió entre sollozos, dejando ver su angustia y miedo.

Aquellos sentimientos de desesperación, fueron percibidos por las oscuras bestias que habitaban el bosque, y que comenzaron a ser atraídos a la fuente de estos.

Pero no solo las bestias malignas eran atraídas.

En algún lugar del bosque, una franja de oro corría a toda velocidad, con destino hacia la pequeña Felicia. Él sería el rayo de luz que penetraría en la oscuridad de aquel bosque maldito.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Aquí pudimos ver un poco de los cambios que algunos personajes sufrieron luego del ataque. La historia va tomando forma y me imagino que sabrán lo que se aproxima, pero aún así, déjenme decirles que aún no han visto nada de lo que tengo preparado para esta historia. Esta será una trágica comedia, cuyos protagonistas serán mis marionetas con alma.**

 **En fin, dejando de lado el lado poético, quiero decirles que esta historia va a irse actualizando conforme me sienta inspirado, ya ven que me gusta usar metáforas y esas cosas, por lo que no esperen que sea demasiado rápido. Más que todo, el modo de actualización va a ser aleatorio, podría ser poco o mucho.**

 **Por cierto, quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo mis historias, no solo ésta. Y también quiero darles las gracias por mostrarme los errores que cometo al escribir y espero que lo sigan haciendo. En especial en el uso de los signos de puntuación, que es donde más flaqueo.**

 **Ya me alargué demasiado. Pasen un buen rato y que la luz de luna ilumine sus caminos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de RWBY o cualquiera de los elementos mencionados y referentes a su mitología. Únicamente utilizo estos elementos con el fin de entretener y sin sacar ganancia alguna.

 **Capitulo 4: Encuentros cercanos.**

Ruby observó su dormitorio por última vez antes de salir, conteniendo un lastimero gemido con su mano. Apenas y pudo contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos al observar las vacías e inestables literas, que antaño pertenecían a su grupo. Tomó su maleta, apretando la aza con fuerza y abrió la puerta; sus pies se resistían a marcharse.

 _¡Vamos!_

No pudo dar siquiera un paso y en ese momento, su mente la traicionó. Comenzó a escuchar las voces de Weiss, Blake y por supuesto, su querida hermana, Yang. Escuchaba risas, peleas y verdaderos aquelarres.

 _¡Solo sal ya!_

Ahora eran sus ojos que la traicionaban, mostrándole vaporosos espejismos de su viejo equipo celebrando sus victorias, llorando sus penas, estrechando lazos que siempre esperó que duraran para siempre.

 _¡Ruby, otra vez te comiste mis galletas!_

La chica de cabello rojinegro volteó violentamente al escuchar la voz de Weiss, gritándole por haber hecho otra de sus travesuras. Pero ahí no había nadie, solo ella, sola con sus recuerdos.

Respiró profundamente, se tragó su dolor y salió rápidamente, sin olvidar cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado. Por más de un año aquel simple cuarto había sido su hogar y el de su equipo; lo había habitado ella sola, siempre mortificándose con sus recuerdos.

Ya había pasado la peor parte, ahora solo quedaba entrar al dormitorio de enfrente. Caminó lentamente, un paso a la vez. Aún cuando el equipo JNPR fueran sus amigos, no dejaría de verlos como extraños ahora que oficialmente serían sus compañeros de quipo.

Un paso a la vez, ahora ya estaba justo frente a la puerta, levantó la mano para tocar, pero esta se quedó estática en el aire. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero para ella fueron quizás horas. No sabría qué decir, no era tal fácil como decir ¡ _Hey! ¡Hola! ¡Yo seré el nuevo reemplazo de Jaune!_

Se sintió estúpida al pensar en ella de esa forma. Ella no era el reemplazo de Jaune, nadie podría reemplazarlo nunca, así como nadie podría reemplazar a sus compañeras de equipo. No importaba cuánto había madurado durante el último año, seguía siendo aquella niña que se rehusaba a abandonar su nostalgia.

La puerta se abrió súbitamente y por ella apareció Pyrrha, quien con un gesto de su mano daba libre acceso a Ruby para entrar. La chica dudó un par de segundos y luego por fin se decidió a ingresar a su nuevo hogar.

No había nadie más dentro, lo que hacía ese momento aún más incomodo de lo que ya era.

Pyrrha apuntó hacia una cama vacía en la esquina superior derecha del cuarto y dijo―: Esa será tú cama, acomódate como quieras, pero no dejes cosas tiradas.

Ni siquiera la había volteado a ver.

Ruby observó su cama, era simple y un poco más pequeña que la que tenía en su viejo dormitorio, se sentó en ella y sintió la suavidad del colchón, dándose cuenta de que era más blando de lo que aparentaba. Al lado de su cama había un closet vacío de color ocre, el cual se veía que había sido limpiado recientemente, dado el brillo y el penetrante olor a desinfectante que emanaba de él.

La joven de ojos de plata reconoció esa parte del cuarto; la parte que antaño pertenecía a Pyrrha.

Al parecer, ella había tomado la cama que pertenecía a Jaune y había desocupado la propia para dejársela a ella. Ruby no sabía si aquello había sido por cortesía o para que no profanara el lugar de reposo del anterior líder del equipo. Esperaba fervientemente que fuera la primera opción.

Pyrrha decidió dejar sola a Ruby y salió de la habitación, para luego dedicarse a deambular por los pasillos de los dormitorios. Esa noche había luz de luna y quería aprovecharla para dar un paseo.

Tan pronto como su compañera se fue, Ruby dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se calmó. Se acostó en su cama y miró al techo por varios minutos, como si ahí estuviese la respuesta a sus problemas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a dormir, pues el dulce arrullo de una voz que venía de lo más profundo de sus memorias fue demasiado fuerte como para resistirlo, y cayó en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

…

Weiss cepillaba su cabello en el balcón de su cuarto en su mansión en Atlas, vestida con su camisón de blanca seda. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la calle, viendo a la gente ir y venir, felices y sin preocupaciones. Envidiaba poderosamente a aquella gente, tan libre a diferencia de ella, que era un pájaro enjaulado en una prisión de oro.

Una vez que sintió que había cepillado suficiente, caminó devuelta hacia el interior.

Había pasado el último año recibiendo tutorías privadas en su mansión, dado que tenía prohibido siquiera salir a la calle. Aquellas clases diferían completamente de las que antaño ocupaban su agenda; eran solo clases sobre negocios.

Para rematar, le habían quitado su amado Myrtenaster. Aquel bello estoque que su madre había esgrimido durante sus años de cazadora, y que le había legado en su lecho de muerte.

Su padre había sido muy firme en cuanto a que ella no volvería a ser cazadora, puesto que era demasiado peligroso. Aún en una forma represiva, amaba a su hija y quería protegerla, aunque eso significara cortar sus alas y enjaularla en una prisión de platino y diamantes.

Ni un día había dejado de pensar en sus compañeras, sus queridas amigas, su amada familia. Se preguntaba qué había sido de Blake desde su huida, ya que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se marchó. No la culpaba, había hecho lo mismo. Sin importar cuánto se escudara en que su padre se la había llevado sin consentimiento, nada cambiaba el hecho de que huyó de forma muy cobarde.

Había escuchado que Yang se recluyó en casa de su padre, resistiéndose a salir siquiera al patio. Casi no hablaba y seguido se le podía ver amargada. Le dolía que aquella rubia hiperactiva y con un pésimo sentido para las bromas muriese aquella maldita noche.

De Ruby solo supo que seguía yendo a Beacon, vivía sola en su dormitorio y su vivaz personalidad se había marchitado, llegando a ser estoica y apartada. Qué no daría por tenerla a su lado, fastidiándola y llamándola mejor amiga, aún cuando ella misma negara ese hecho. Se sintió estúpida por haber negado su amistad cada vez que pudo. Cómo deseaba estar ahí para abrazar a su querida amiga y ser su soporte.

Se sentó en su cama para pensar un rato en sus viejos días. Luego se quitó sus sandalias y miró sus pies por largo tiempo, con expresión indescifrable y un mechón de su largo cabello cubriendo levemente su ojo izquierdo.

De pronto el recuerdo de Jaune volvió a su mente y pudo ver a aquel inocente bufón en su memoria. Su muerte la había golpeado muy duro, y más al verlo desvanecerse frente a sus ojos. Aún cuando fuera un bobalicón y un plebeyo, siempre buscaba la forma de hacerla reír, incluso había sido el primer chico en ver en ella algo más que una rica heredera. Cuan ciega había estado al no darse cuenta de los puros sentimientos que él tenía por ella.

Pero ya no era momento de lamentarse por lo que no fue, aunque siempre se quedaría con la incógnita de qué hubiese pasado de haberle dado una oportunidad, de haberle dado el sí en alguna de aquellas tantas ocasiones en las que le había pedido una simple cita para pasear por Vale.

Rió por lo bajo al recordar la improvisada serenata que le había llevado cuando le pidió ir con él al baile. Por Nora se había enterado de todos los problemas que había pasado por conseguir aquella triste y vieja guitarra; dos semanas limpiando el salón del club de música, aquello no parecía gran cosa para ella, pero para Jaune había sido una proeza.

Pyrrha les había contado a ella y su equipo, que Jaune había pasado dos noches en vela escribiendo una canción que pudiera gustarle, para que así aceptara más fácilmente ir con él al baile. En su tiempo, aquello le pareció una idiotez; pero, ahora que él ya no estaba se enternecía recordando aquella tonta balada.

¿Cómo era que decía?

 _¡Weiss Schnee~!_

 _¡Bello ángel de nieve de mí corazóoon~!_

 _¡¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile~!_

A lo largo de su vida, Weiss había visto a herederos y nobles trayéndole serenata o mostrándole costosos regalos para conquistarla. Cada cosa que provenía de ellos, no era más que el producto de horas de trabajo e investigación de un montón de personas que pretendían ayudarlos a que ella se fijara en alguno. Pero Jaune había sido diferente, él había hecho como un gesto que le salió del corazón, quizás impulsivo, pero lindo.

Todo lo que Jaune tenía para ofrecer era él mismo, y todo lo que él quería, era a ella.

Se preguntó si ella hubiese sido feliz si hubiese aceptado salir con él. Bueno, ahora jamás lo sabría. Pero estaba bien, ya que Pyrrha al menos pudo hacerlo sentir amado en sus últimos minutos.

Weiss dejó de torturarse inútilmente y decidió hacer algo más productivo, como dormir, por ejemplo. Se recostó en su cama lenta y cuidadosamente, sintió la calidez de esta y se cubrió con sus sabanas de satén. Era ya casi media noche y no quería estar somnolienta el día de mañana, que sería su primer día en la escuela de negocios donde pasaría el resto de su adolescencia, aprendiendo a manejar el negocio familiar.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo cicatrizado al pensar que su carrera como cazadora verdaderamente había terminado.

…

El mundo daba vueltas para Marcus Warner. Sintió que posiblemente tendría un ataque al corazón en cualquier momento, todo por la noticia que había recibido segundos antes.

Tan pronto volvió al circo, sus empleados le habían informado que su amada hija no había sido vista desde la mañana. La habían buscado por todos lados, por toda la ciudad y en cualquier poblado cercano. Por más que se esforzaron, simplemente fue como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado.

El pobre estaba al borde del infarto al pensar que su amada y única hija estaba desaparecida, sola con quién sabe qué clase de sabandijas. ¿Cómo es que ella se había salido de los terrenos del circo? ¿Sería alguien que se la llevó cuando todos estaban distraídos practicando sus actos? ¿Cómo es que había desaparecido sin dejar rastros?

De pronto, el recuerdo de aquella maleta vacía golpeó súbitamente su cabeza, como si una flecha se hubiese incrustado en su cráneo. Su rostro se deformó en una grotesca mueca de horror, y corrió hacia el automóvil, asustando a los miembros del circo que alcanzaron a verlo.

Una vez llegó a su destino, abrió la puerta trasera violentamente y buscó la maleta; estaba donde Cícero la había dejado. Buscó dentro del objeto algo que le diera alguna pista de si su hija estuvo ahí. Sus ojos no le dijeron nada, pero su nariz sí. Acercó la maleta a su rostro e inmediatamente pudo oler el aroma a fresas de la fragancia que su pequeña acostumbraba a usar.

No le tomó mucho unir los puntos para llegar a la respuesta: Felicia se había escabullido para ir al Bosque de Esmeralda.

Pasos se escucharon tras de él, eran dos personas.

― ¡Marcus! ―gritó Michael, quien corría como alma que lleva el Grimm.

― ¡Mi hija está en el bosque, Michael! ―gritó Marcus al ver a Michael tras de él. Su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y sus ojos no contenían sus lágrimas al saber que su bebé estaba en aquel maldito lugar.

― ¡¿Cómo puedes saber eso?! ―preguntó Cícero, quien había sido ignorado por Marcus.

El maestro de ceremonias acercó la maleta hacia sus narices y pudieron sentir la fragancia de las fresas. El terror se reflejó en sus ojos de inmediato al reconocerla.

―Dios mío ―susurró el lanzador de cuchillos, llevando su mano hacia su boca. Cuán idiotas y descuidados habían sido, parecía un chiste que una niña tan pequeña pudiera burlar a tres adultos.

Marcus sentía que la cabeza y el pecho le martilleaban, llegando a sentir que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento. Había jurado a su esposa que protegería a su hija con su vida, y ahora ella estaba perdida en tierra de nadie.

No lo soportó más y rápidamente trató de entrar al automóvil; maldito o no, él iría a buscar a su pequeña al bosque.

Cícero vio a través de las intenciones de su jefe y corrió a sujetarlo, doblegando al fornido Marcus con algo de esfuerzo; era más fuerte de lo que uno creería.

― ¡Suéltame, payaso de pacotilla! ―gritó furioso el pelinegro, sacudiéndose salvajemente para quitarse a su empleado de encima.

― ¡Idiota! ―bramó el pierrot, abofeteando a su amigo y jefe ― ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ―preguntó, consiguiendo que Marcus se calmara un poco.

― ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo buscar a mi bebé!

El maestro de ceremonias hizo gala de una fuerza sobrehumana y apartó al payaso bruscamente, para luego levantarse y correr nuevamente al auto. Encontraría a su hija aunque muriera en el intento.

Escuchó la profunda voz de Cícero rugir encolerizado y luego sintió como algo lo golpeaba fuertemente en la nuca. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron y el mundo nuevamente comenzó a dar vueltas, solo que ahora se iba tiñendo de oscuridad y desaparecía con cada giro. Cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y dedicó su último pensamiento hacia su hija, pidiéndole disculpas por ser un mal padre.

Cícero se apartó los cabellos con la mano izquierda y se forzó a calmarse. Había hecho lo que pensó correcto y no se arrepentía, pero ahora debía de tomar más decisiones difíciles. Se dio la vuelta y enfrentó la dura mirada de Michael, quien seguro estaba furioso por lo que había hecho a su cuñado.

― ¡No me mires así! ―exclamó―. ¡Ese idiota iba a conseguir que lo mataran yendo a ese lugar!

― ¡¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora?! ―demandó saber el lanza cuchillos, quien estaba igual de alterado que el mismo Marcus.

En ese momento, el pierrot supo que la vida de la niña dependía solamente de él. Aquel par de idiotas no podrían de la más mínima ayuda en el estado en que se encontraban. Inhaló y exhalo, poniendo en práctica los ejercicios de relajación que usaba antes de cada acto. Habían surtido efecto. Ahora que tenía la cabeza fría, el camino a seguir era claro.

Volteó hacia un par de payasos ayudantes y dijo―: Llévense a Marcus hacia adentro y cuiden de él. Manténganlo sedado si es necesario ―se giró hacia Michael y lo miró con sus penetrantes ojos turquesa―. Tú, busca un directorio y contrata a todos los cazadores que puedas encontrar. Paga lo que pidan y consígueles transporte si es necesario, mientras más experiencia tengan es esa área mejor. Apresúrate, cada segundo que pasa es valioso.

Michael se quedó anonado por un momento al ver cómo Cícero estaba manejando la situación. Su profunda voz de tenor era una voz de mando, una que no aceptaría réplica alguna. Decidió no perder tiempo y hacer lo que se le había ordenado.

Aunque unos habían aceptado las órdenes del payaso principal; a otros, no les hizo gracia.

― ¡¿Quien te crees para dar órdenes después de lo que le hiciste al jefe?! ―reclamó una de las bailarinas que de vez en cuando acompañaban al bufón en sus actos.

Cícero se volteó y le obsequió una mirada gélida como un iceberg.

―Yo soy el único payaso que busca un feliz final para esta trágica y repugnante comedia ―se limitó a decir y luego se dio la vuelta. Debía de esperar a los cazadores y guiarlos hacia el lugar por el que habían entrado al bosque.

…

La pequeña Felicia estaba asustada, hambrienta y muy cansada. Se lamentaba del momento en que había decidido hacer de las suyas e irse detrás de su padre para buscar atracciones. Solamente quería ayudar, pero nunca se esperó que fuera a quedar en semejante predicamento.

Su blanco vestido estaba sucio y tenía barro hasta los tobillos, el bosque era un lugar peor de lo que se había imaginado. Muy diferente de los parques de las grandes ciudades.

Mientras caminaba, se había encontrado con un tronco hueco que aún seguía de pie, con el suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera entrar sin problemas. Esa sería su escondite aquella noche, solamente le quedaba esperar a que su padre fuera a salvarla.

Hacía tanto frío que se reprochó el no haber llevado un abrigo, las horas pasaron y nadie venía por ella.

Repentinamente escuchó el sonido de hojas crujir y se sintió ligeramente contenta, quizás su papi se había dado cuenta de que no estaba y había ido a buscarla.

Se puso de pie y torpemente se sacudió la suciedad de su vestido, no quería que su papá la viera fea y desarreglada. Se estiró para quitarse el entumecimiento y decidió asomar la cabeza por una abertura del hueco y ver si en efecto era su padre. Ahí no había nadie.

Se volvió a sentar de forma casi automática, sintiendo nuevamente afligida de que su padre aún no llegara. Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la entrada del tronco y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Frente a ella y justo a la entrada, había un curioso y opaco destello carmesí, el cual se apagaba por momento antes de volver a aparecer en la misma posición. Le pareció curioso que una luciérnaga tuviera un brillo tan peculiar y no se moviera de su posición, luego escuchó una pesada respiración cerca de ella, que provenía del mismo lugar que el brillo. Aquello no era una luciérnaga.

Un furioso rugido destruyó la tranquilidad de la noche y provocó que Felicia se pusiera a gritar de puro pánico.

― ¡PAPIIIIII! ―chilló horrorizada, viendo que una enorme mancha incluso más negra que la misma noche, golpeaba el frágil tronco en el que se encontraba. Ningún hombre pudo escuchar su grito, ningún animal iría en su rescate.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, el bosque no fue sordo.

Otro rugido se hizo presente y un destello embistió a la mancha que golpeaba el tronco, ocasionando que ambos quedaran metidos en una lucha que duró varios segundos, en los cuales Felicia no encontró valor para salir a ver.

El sonido de cuerpos revolcándose llenó ahora el bosque, alejando a algunos lo suficientemente sabios para saber lo que allí ocurría.

Rugidos, golpes y gemidos lastimeros fue lo que se escuchó, hasta que todo terminó con un abominable rugido de dolor. Segundos después, un iracundo aullido pudo ser escuchado por todo el bosque. Luego las cercanías quedaron sumidas en un silencio sepulcral, como siempre acostumbraba a estar.

La pequeña niña estaba llorando de forma incontrolable, apoyándose en una de las fragmentadas paredes del hueco tronco. Quería irse de ahí, quería volver al circo y no salir de ahí nunca más. Solo quería estar con su papi.

El tronco crujió fuertemente y fue arrancado del suelo, haciendo que ella chillara nuevamente al verse atrapada. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, esperando que aquel monstruo se la comiera de un bocado.

El Grimm dorado vio de forma indescifrable a la pequeña pelirroja frente a él. Se le hacía conocida, podía sentirlo. El ella pudo ver una imagen distorsionada de una persona que sentía que había visto antes. Alguien a quien debía de proteger, alguien a quien debía buscar.

Al ver a la pequeña indefensa, sintió que el pecho le daba un vuelco y nuevamente aquella desconocida parte de su psique le gritaba algo que no podía entender. Pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo, es que la pequeña no se quedaría en ese lugar.

La pequeña seguía llorando y la noche avanzando.

Decidido a tomar acción, el Grimm dorado acercó su hocico y tocó la frente de la niña con la punta de su nariz, ocasionando que ella llorara aún más fuerte. Bien, eso no había sido una buena idea, pero algo debía de hacer.

Soltó un pequeño un pequeño gemido, con la esperanza de que aquello pudiera calmarla aunque fuera un poco. Con ella no haría su rutina del rugido, ya que eso llegaría a ser contraproducente y podría acarrear la atención de sus jóvenes congéneres, que no eran lo suficientemente listos como para quedarse lejos.

Felicia escuchó el gemido y aquello le recordó al sonido que haría un perrito lastimado. Se limpió las lágrimas y abrió sus ojos para ver al ser frente a ella.

Inicialmente se sorprendió de ver dos enormes brillos azules frente a ella, pero luego se sorprendió aún más al ver la bestia a la que pertenecían. Era un animal enorme y con una pelaje dorado brillante, parecía un perro con forma de hombre.

Ya no estaba asustada, puesto que aquellos ojos azules le habían devuelto la calma. Simplemente se había quedado embelesada viendo a aquella criatura con innata curiosidad infantil.

Las nubes se apartaron y dejaron a la luna aproximarse, para así cubrir la tierra nuevamente con su suave y amoroso brillo.

Los ojos de Felicia se abrieron como platos cuando la luz de luna llegó hacia ellos. Bajo aquel brillo, aquella criatura era simplemente majestuosa.

Neón contra turquesa chocaron y quedaron metidos en un profundo lapso. Los minutos pasaron mientras ambos se quedaron viendo el uno hacia el otro, sin hacer ningún ruido y sin moverse.

La posición de la luna marcó que no faltaría demasiado para el alba, por lo que debían de moverse rápido y llegar a la seguridad del territorio que la bestia de oro había creado con el tiempo.

La bestia hizo un gesto con el hocico, ordenando a la niña que lo siguiera.

Felicia se puso de pie lentamente, sin siquiera apartar sus ojos de la criatura. No se tomó la molestia de limpiar su vestido esta vez. Dudó de si verdaderamente debía de seguirlo, ya que era una criatura salida de la nada y posiblemente podría ser una trampa.

De nuevo miró a aquellos ojos azul brillante y sus dudas se disiparon. Caminó tímidamente hacia él y se sujetó de los cabellos de su brazo derecho, sintió la suavidad de estos y decidió acariciarlos un poco.

Ya listos, ambos comenzaron a adentrarse más y más en el bosque, perdiéndose entre la maleza para que nadie los viera.

Lo único que quedaba como prueba de una batalla eran el tronco roto, huellas de revolcones y el cadáver casi desintegrado de un Ursa, del cual aún se podía apreciar que le faltaba la cabeza. Solo dios y el Grimm dorado sabrían dónde terminó aquella cabeza.

…

Pyrrha se encontró nuevamente frente al monumento de los caídos, observando la placa de Jaune nuevamente. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos para rezar una oración por los caídos junto con Jaune.

Por más que evitara acercarse a ese lugar, sus pies indudablemente tenían otro deseo. No le gustaba demasiado acercarse ahí, ya que le traía muy malos recuerdos. No le ayudaba mucho el hecho de que prácticamente estuviera en la entrada de la academia.

― ¿Por qué tuviste que irte? ―preguntó en un susurro, mientras acomodaba su broche de luna.

Su mirada había dejado de ser triste hace mucho, ahora era solamente triste. Cerró sus ojos y a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de los buenos momentos de antaño. Jaune como siempre, hacía acto de presencia, más exactamente la noche en la que había recitado aquel poema a la luna, ¿Cómo decía?

 _Bella luna que guías mis pasos, permíteme caminar por la obscuridad sin vacilación._

 _Que mis enemigos teman a tu resplandor y que tu brillo acaricie el mundo entero._

 _Permíteme vivir otro día para vernos nuevamente, permite a este mortal observar tu fragmentada y radiante belleza en la efímera noche._

 _Quédate a mi lado siempre, luz de luna que guías mi camino a través de las tinieblas._

Recitar ese poema la había tranquilizado en cierta forma, consiguiendo calmar su atormentada alma.

Pyrrha levantó su mirada y observó aquel fragmentado astro al cual Jaune había dedicado tantos bellos sentimientos. Era realmente hermosa, pero no tanto como para amarla como si fuera una mujer.

―Los Arc siempre han tenido un flechazo con la luna. Jaune no era la excepción al parecer ―dijo una tranquila voz a espalda de Pyrrha.

Reconoció la voz de inmediato y se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con la apacible expresión facial del director Ozpin, quien caminaba hacia ella, erguido y con las manos sujetas tras su espalda. Al parecer no era la única que había decidido aprovechar.

― ¿Cómo sabe que ese poema fue hecho por Jaune? ―preguntó Pyrrha, sin despegar sus ojos de esmeralda de los ojos marrones de su director.

―Porque solo un Arc podría hablarle a la luna con tal dedicación y amor. Y Jaune era el único Arc que ha venido a Beacon en décadas.

Había que darle su parte de razón en eso.

―Sabes, hay una leyenda que cuenta el origen del clan Arc ―dijo, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la luna, observando su suave brillo―. Cuenta la leyenda que Clavicus Arc, el fundador del clan y caballero de antaño, nunca encontró a una mujer que verdaderamente llenara sus expectativas, por lo que jamás contrajo nupcias con ninguna doncella.

― ¿Y qué pasó con él? ―la curiosidad la había picado.

―Cuenta la leyenda, que una noche como ésta, Clavicus observó la luna y quedó enamorado de ella. Durante años le profesó su amor y le pidió una señal para saber si ella lo amaba.

―Suena como si se hubiera enloquecido por la soledad.

Ozpin rió de buena gana―Se podría decir que así era, Clavicus Arc no era conocido precisamente por ser ortodoxo. Pero continuando con la historia, siguió amando a la luna por años y continuó pidiéndole una señal. Al cabo de los años, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. En una noche de luz de luna, Clavicus fue despertado por el llanto de un bebé. No es de extrañar que se sorprendiera de aquel sonido en su cuarto, siendo que siempre había vivido solo.

― ¿Y cómo llegó el bebé ahí?

―A eso voy, no comas ansias. Clavicus se levantó rápidamente y dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana donde se escuchaba el llanto. Al llegar, pudo ver a un pequeño bebé envuelto en blancas sabanas y con la luz de la luna jugando a su alrededor, como si quisiera entretenerlo. Corrió hacia el niño y de inmediato supo quién era: su primogénito.

Los ojos de Pyrrha se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de la identidad del niño― ¿El niño era…?

― ¡Exacto! ―exclamó el director―. Ese bebé era la señal de amor que él pidió por tantos años y que al fin se hacía realidad. Clavicus lo levantó cuidadosamente y lo contempló con amor infinito, sintiéndose recompensado por el amor de su vida al darle el heredero que tanto había soñado. Desde entonces, todos lo Arc aman a la luna y la reconocen como una antepasada, aunque eso es algo que muy pocos saben y que fue cambiado para evitar el revuelo.

Pyrrha se sintió extraña al escuchar aquella historia, ciertamente era una bonita historia, pero sentía que algo se le pasaba.

― ¿Sabes por qué te cuento ésta historia? ―preguntó Ozpin, mientras se acercaba a ella con paso firme y depositaba su mano derecha en su hombro.

Pyrrha meditó durante unos segundos, hasta que la respuesta vino a su mente. Y al saber la respuesta, sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y el universo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. Una traicionera lágrima salió de su ojo derecho.

―Lo entiendo ―dijo, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara.

Ozpin se permitió suspirar de satisfacción. Desde hacía un tiempo que había estado observando a Pyrrha y no le gustaba en lo que se estaba convirtiendo―Me alegra que lo entiendas. Por cierto, espero que puedas integrarte bien con Ruby.

―Yo también.

Viendo que su deber estaba completado, el director se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino hacia su oficina, había papeles que firmar y mucho que hacer.

― ¡Espere! ―gritó la pelirroja, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Ozpin se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

―Quiero darle las gracias, por todo. También quiero que sepa que no debe culparse, él no lo haría.

Ambos quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, procesando aquellas palabras. Escucharlas, fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima.

Luego de un tiempo, el director continuó con su camino, ahora podría volver a dormir tranquilo.

Pyrrha por su parte, se quedó viendo un rato más al monumento de los caídos. Específicamente se centró en la brillante placa de Jaune.

―Yo no soy Clavicus y tú no eres la luna, por más que te siga amando, jamás volverás a mi lado. Quiero despedirme de ti. No me malentiendas, siempre estarás en mi corazón―suspiró y, por primera vez en meses, sonrió ―. Hasta siempre, Jaune.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia su dormitorio. Mañana sería el primer día de su nuevo equipo y debía de estar lista para todo.

…

Cícero Braverier se sentía sofocado al estar frente a la entrada del bosque. Aquella sensación era muy diferente de lo que había sentido en la mañana. Era como si ese lugar lo odiara y quisiera teñirse con su sangre.

Había arribado al bosque media hora atrás, junto con una cuadrilla de siete experimentados cazadores, que eran precisamente baratos. Durante el tiempo que llegaron ahí, habían estado planeando cómo proceder, cada uno con un punto de vista diferente y un plan de acción completamente distinto.

Algunos proponían entrar a saco y eliminar todo lo que se les pusiera enfrente hasta encontrar a la niña. Otros proponían mandar maquinas rastreadoras para minimizar el riesgo y no poner a las bestias en sobre aviso.

El payaso dejó de escucharlos y observó el arma que cargaba en su mano derecha: un bastón trucado. Aquella había sido su elección para arma cuando había decidido convertirse en cazador años atrás. Era un arma tres en uno; su modo de bastón era plano y con los bordes afilados, para usarse como espada; su segundo modo se activaba al darle una sacudida, lo cual ocasionaba que el largo se seccionara y pudiera ser usado como un látigo que volvía a su forma original después de cada golpe; y su último modo consistía en una pistola, que podía disparar tres balas seguidas antes de recargar y que se alojaban en la cabeza del bastón.

Aquella era un arma hermosa y que le había costado el dinero de un año para poder conseguir, además de varias horas diseñando su mecanismo. Cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos, se sintió el muchacho más feliz del mundo. Era una verdadera desgracia que su padre se hubiese encargado de matar sus sueños y él hubiera tenido que guardar su querido bastón en un cofre, dejándolo olvidado por años hasta esa noche.

Y ahí estaba él, el payaso principal del circo, en medio de un bosque maldito y sosteniendo un arma que apenas sabía usar. Dios, se sentía un estúpido al pensar que podría ser un cazador solo por ir rodeado de ellos y portar un arma.

De pronto unos arbustos se movieron a su derecha y todos los cazadores apuntaron sus armas en esa dirección. Lo que pasó a continuación, ninguno lo esperó.

De entre los arbustos salió sana y salva una pequeña niña de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos de turquesas, con el vestido sucio y su cuerpecito bañado en sudor. Su rostro se iluminó en cuanto vio a los adultos, más aún al ver a su querido tío Cícero entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos. No era su padre, pero era mejor que nada.

― ¡Tío!

Al escuchar aquella vocecita, el corazón del pierrot dio un vuelco y sin darse cuenta, soltó su bastón y corrió hacia la pequeña, para poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

Una vez que llegaron el uno con el otro, quedaron fundidos en un abrazo que duró varios minutos, hasta que uno de los cazadores decidió llamar la atención.

―Entonces, ¿Ya no somos necesarios? ―preguntó, mientras apoyaba su inmenso ultra espadón en su hombro derecho.

Cícero reaccionó y se separó de la niña, no sin antes sujetarla de la mano, para así no despegarse de ella nuevamente.

Se aclaró la garganta y preparó su voz de tenor para comenzar su discurso―Sus servicios ya no serán requeridos.

Algunos se sintieron fastidiados por haber salido hacia el bosque en medio de la noche para nada.

―…Pero igualmente serán remunerados, así que no deben de preocuparse.

El rostro de los cazadores se iluminó, al menos no todo había sido para nada.

El payaso levantó a la niña en brazos y le limpió un poco el rostro, para luego volver a abrazarla y llevarla con él hacia el camión que habían usado para llegar ahí. Ahora su única preocupación era cuántos huesos le rompería Marcus por gastarse todo el dinero de esa forma. Solo esperaba poder ser sanado para el siguiente acto. Soltó un suspiro y entró del lado del copiloto, para luego ponerse a arrullar a la niña para hacerla dormir, era más de media noche y no había necesidad de que siguiera despierta.

De pronto, Cícero se sintió observado y giró su cabeza hacia el lado de la ventana. Lo que vio a lo lejos, lo dejó asustado. Escondidos entre la maleza, habían dos azulados brillos, flotando uno junto a otro.

Algo lo observaba desde lejos y no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento y mejor centró su atención en el conductor del camión, quien por fin hacía acto de presencia.

Por primera vez en esa noche, el payaso se permitió calmarse. La niña estaba a salvo y eso era lo único que importaba.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **Muy bien mis chavos, esta vez si me esforcé el triple en este capítulo y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Aquí seguimos viendo cómo la historia sigue tomando fuerza y forma. Espero que en los próximos caps ya pueda mostrarles la verdadera historia, porque esto vendría siendo algo así como un prologo más que todo. La verdad sí me tomé muy en serio lo de revisar más los capítulos antes de subirlos y cambié un poco mi estilo, para así adaptarlo a los consejos que me han dado.**

 **Quiero darles las gracias por siempre seguir apoyando ésta historia y me alegra que les siga gustando. Ya saben que si ven algo mal, siempre pueden decírmelo con confianza y no teman ser rudos, que la tinta con sangre entra XDDD.**

 **Afael, diablos que eres difícil de impresionar y eso me gusta. Siempre das un comentario objetivo y agradezco mucho que dediques tu tiempo a ayudarme a mejorar. Creo que aún sigo flaqueando en el uso de los signos de puntuación, pero he mejorado un poco y espero que esta vez sí quede bien.**

 **Sí me di cuenta de que algunas veces como que fuerzo un poco la explicación o me pasó al poner siempre el nombre de quien habla. Esta vez cuidé un poco más eso y la verdad creo que me quedó bien, puesto que lo basé en el tipo de narrativa que una novela tendría. Cuidé también un poco más lo de los diálogos y la narrativa en general, haciéndola un poco más ligera que antes y menos poética. En fin, también le eché un ojo a las acciones de los personajes y creo que ya capté la idea. Cualquier cosa, dime.**

 **No sé cómo se me pudo pasar el poner al equipo RWBY como los que habían seguido. Siendo sincero, esa era la idea original de la historia, pero luego se me ocurrió algo muchísimo mejor y olvidé quitarlos. Lo de Ren eso fue porque como veía el show en mi teléfono, no se veía demasiado bien y sus ojos parecían negros. Por cierto, se extrañó tu comentario en el segundo cap XD.**

 **Lo creas o no, mi meta personal es hacer un cap que quede tan bien, que no te quede de otra que decir "¡Esta perfecto!". No será tarea fácil, pero lo lograré tarde o temprano, ¡Lo juro!**

 **Solo me queda decirles a todos que les deseo lo mejor y que la luz de luna ilumine su camino.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de RWBY o cualquiera de los elementos mencionados y referentes a su mitología. Únicamente utilizo estos elementos con el fin de entretener y sin sacar ganancia alguna.

 **Capitulo 5: Cuenta la Leyenda.**

La cabeza le dolía horrores y el cuerpo le pesaba, sin mencionar que estaba mareado. Se podría decir que Marcus Warner no estaba en su mejor momento. Como pudo, comenzó a levantarse de la mullida cama en la que lo habían recostado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

Inicialmente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y se preguntaba a qué se debía el inmenso malestar que sentía. Trató de hacer memoria pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Los minutos pasaron y sus intentos seguían siendo infructuosos. Solo esperaba no haberse emborrachado con sus amigos y que si Felicia lo hubiese visto así.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al recordar a su hija y súbitamente lo recordó todo.

― ¡Felicia! ―gritó, su voz sonaba increíblemente afligida y su expresión aterrada.

Recordaba lo que había pasado con la cacería de Grimm.

― ¡Felicia!

Recordó el regresar al circo y recibir la mala noticia de que ella estaba perdida.

― ¡¿Dónde estás, hija?!

Y finalmente recordó el haber descubierto que ella se había perdido en el Bosque de Esmeralda. Ahí fue cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas y soltó un desgarrador grito, que pudo ser oído por todo el campamento y dentro de la carpa.

― ¡FELICIAAAAAA!

Cayó de espaldas al suelo y se hizo un ovillo, llorando a mares la pérdida de su hija. Dios sabía que ella no merecía acabar así. Ella merecía lo mejor del mundo, crecer y heredar el circo, enamorarse… formar su familia.

Todo aquello se le había arrebatado de la noche a la mañana, literalmente.

Mientras lloraba, Marcus se preguntó si su hija y su esposa lo perdonarían por haberles fallado. Ella era lo único que le quedaba de su difunta esposa, su amada Selena.

No la culparía si ella lo maldecía por haber dejado que su pequeña bebé falleciera en las garras de semejantes bestias tan repugnantes.

Él no se haría falsas esperanzas, todo estaba perdido. Su hija se había ido y jamás volvería. Su sol se había extinguido para siempre.

― ¡Papi!

Aquel grito de angustia lo dejó en estado de _shock;_ cómo deseaba que sus oídos no lo estuvieran engañando. Levantó el demacrado y envejecido rostro, y sus orbes de carbón se encontraran con dos grandes e infantiles turquesas que lo observaban con preocupación.

― ¿Felicia? ―preguntó Marcus, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con las ascuas de su esperanza avivándose dentro de su pecho. Frente a él se encontraba su pequeña, vestida de seda y con el cabello peinado en una trenza, sosteniendo una bandeja en sus manos.

No hubo respuesta, en vez de ello, Felicia soltó la bandeja con el desayuno que llevaba a su padre y corrió hacia él. Rodeó su cuello con sus pequeños brazos, y lloró de alegría al poder ver a su papi nuevamente.

Al sentir el calor de su hija, el maestro de ceremonias nuevamente estalló en llanto, solo que ahora era de felicidad. ¡Su pequeña estaba bien! ¡Estaba viva! Estaba bien y era lo único que importaba.

…

A la distancia, Cícero se encontraba recargado en un poste, observando como padre e hija lloraban juntos de alegría. Una microscópica sonrisa asomó por sus labios, y suspiró complacido al ver que todo volvía a ser como antes.

―Ya decía yo que sí tenías corazón ―dijo Michael, saliendo de la nada para apretujar la mejilla derecha del bufón, como si de un niño se tratara.

La cara del bufón volvió a ser de fastidio y apartó mano de su amigo con un suave manotazo.

―No te preocupes, que si te estorba, Marcus me lo atraviesa tan pronto como me vea ―dijo con su refinada voz de tenor. Aún cuando él fuera el responsable de que Felicia volviera sana y salva, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo. Y como la noche anterior, esperaba estar recuperado para el siguiente acto, pues las cuentas no se pagan solas.

El lanza cuchillos lanzó una jocosa carcajada― ¡Eres demasiado dramático! ―dijo, y dio una palmada en la espalda del pierrot, consiguiendo que este perdiera el equilibrio por un momento.

Cícero no dijo nada y prefirió retirarse a su camerino, debía de preparar algunas cosas para el acto de la noche y no quería ser impuntual. Ya era medio día y había gastado toda la mañana haciendo el tonto.

…

Pyrrha se encontraba de compras por la ciudad, buscando algunos objetos de uso estudiantil que necesitaba urgentemente. El día era perfecto, soleado y tranquilo, con el viento soplando suavemente para dar un toque fresco. Necesitaba algo que hacer en su día libre y no tuvo mejor idea que ir a Vale.

Caminó por la ciudad y vio a la gente ir de allá para acá, riendo y disfrutando de su compañía. Era bueno saber que no se habían dejado amedrentar por la sombra de aquel incidente del año pasado.

Desde aquella noche, las relaciones con Atlas se habían roto casi totalmente y muchos residentes de Vale, veían con recelo a los soldados atlesianos, que aún rondaban por la ciudad. De más está decir que las unidades de soldados cibernéticos habían sido retirados de las calles a petición del pueblo, que temía que la masacre se repitiera nuevamente.

Siguió caminando y llegó a una modesta tienda de utensilios estudiantiles, entró y paseó su vista por el lugar. Era pequeño, pero estaba lleno de cualquier cosa que un estudiante necesitaría para sus tareas. Esquivó a un par de señoras que le salieron al paso y luego cogió una canasta, para así poder llevar cómodamente las cosas que compraría. Si mal no recordaba, debía de comprar un par de cuadernos, unos lápices de colores y un par de folders. Nora le había prometido un premio especial si encontraba todo aquello con estampados de panqueques, y uno mucho mayor si el estampado era de Ren. Pyrrha se carcajeó por lo bajo al recordar la petición de su compañera, ella era todo un caso.

Comenzó a deambular por la tienda y a buscar lo que necesitaba. El lugar se percibía más grande de lo que parecía y aprovechaba muy bien el espacio reducido, usando estrechas y altas vidrieras.

Llegó al área de lápices y comenzó a buscar los que ella necesitaba. Había de toda clase y de todos los tamaños. Se apartó un poco y cedió el paso a las señoras que se había topado anteriormente.

― ¿Escuchaste que hay un ángel que cuida a los que se pierden en el Bosque de Esmeralda? ―preguntó una señora rubia a otra castaña que estaba tomando un lapicero.

―No ―respondió la otra señora castaña―. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

―Mi hija que trabaja como enfermera me contó que el otro día llegó un hombre en estado grave que no dejaba de balbucear que un ángel de oro lo había sacado del bosque. Además, el otro día escuché que un par de cazadores comentaban que habían visto una mancha dorada desplazándose por el bosque.

Aquella conversación atrapó la atención de Pyrrha, que escuchaba atentamente a ambas señoras, disimulando hábilmente al mirar dos lápices.

―Eso que me cuentas es increíble. Aunque yo creo que son puros inventos, quizás sea un cazador que se recluyó en el bosque. Tú sabes cómo son algunos de excéntricos.

―Mi marido me dijo que muchos comentan haberlo visto, pero nadie sabe realmente cómo es o si realmente es humano.

― ¿Dudan que sea humano? ―se rió―. ¿Y que podría ser? ¿Un Grimm dorado y amable, que salva personas y las saca del bosque?

Ante la mención de un Grimm bueno, ambas se echaron a reír estruendosamente, y luego continuaron caminando por la tienda, dejando atrás a la pelirroja con un rostro de espanto.

Ante la mención de un Grimm dorado, el corazón de Pyrrha dio un vuelco. Por un momento, y solo por un momento, su mente desarrolló la más estrambótica de las teorías. ¿Sería posible que fuera aquello que ella pensaba?

― ¿ _Te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves pensando en cuentos de hadas? ―_ pensó, agitando la cabeza para apartar aquellas insanas ideas.

Siguió deambulando un rato más por la tienda, hasta que de pronto un objeto llamó poderosamente su atención. Estaba apartado en un pequeño espacio en la parte inferior de una de las tantas vidrieras que llenaban el lugar. Aquello tenía que ser una mofa del destino y una burla del universo; o un milagro para cierta pelinaranja.

Se acercó hacia éste y lo sostuvo entre sus manos. Aún viéndolo, seguía sin poder creerlo.

Era un paquete de útiles escolares con la cara de Ren estampados. Eran diseños caricaturescos, pero la estoica cara de Ren, sumada a sus ojos magenta y la línea de igual color en su cabello, eran imperdibles. Sonrió de buena gana y metió el paquete en su canasta, para luego ir a la caja registradora y pagar aquello con el dinero que su amiga le había dado. Oh, moría por ver cuál sería la recompensa que Nora le había prometido; codiciosa no era, solamente curiosa.

Luego de comprar su encargo y meterlo en una bolsa, salió de la tienda y siguió caminando por la ciudad, sintiendo el fresco viento moviendo su cabello. Sus ojos verdes danzaban de un lado a otro, buscando algo que pareciera interesante. Nada. Suspiró y se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido mejor ir acompañada y así no sentirse sola.

Pensó en volver a la academia y ponerse a entrenar con su Crocea Mors, puesto que aún le faltaba un poco para dominarla completamente. Aunque por otro lado, eran apenas medio día y se le antojaba tomarse un café y comer una rebanada de pastel.

Y así, Pyrrha tomó rumbo hacia el primer café que encontrara.

…

El Grimm dorado se hallaba saliendo de un claro en medio de bosque, dejando atrás los cadáveres de un par de Ursas que se desintegraban lentamente en partículas de oscuridad, llevadas por el viendo a un destino incierto. Había sido una lucha verdaderamente a muerte. Sus oponentes no eran demasiado rápidos ni habilidosos, pero diablos que eran resistentes. A diferencia del Ursa de la noche anterior, estos eran más poderosos y experimentados, tanto que debieron haber tenido un par de siglos de vida.

La situación en el bosque se había hecho insostenible de la noche a la mañana. Había estado siendo atacado de forma incesante desde que había dejado a la niña al cuidado de los humanos mayores.

Lo había hecho, había roto el trato que tenían y ahora debía de pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero aún con todo aquello, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Recordando a la niña, aquella silueta borrosa volvió a su mente y cerró los ojos de forma lastimera al sentir una dolorosa punzada en su cabeza.

Otro fuerte dolor llamó su atención y se dio cuenta de que su pata derecha segregaba un extraño líquido blanquecino. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba que un Ursa le había mordido la pata y por poco se la arranca. Era una suerte que su enemigo se hubiera descuidado, para así poder aprovechar y penetrar su dura máscara con sus garras de taladro. Esa herida sería un problema si es que pretendía seguir vivo.

Mientras seguía caminando, un extraño brillo llamó su atención. Era su pata. Una suave luz estaba cubriendo su miembro lastimado, calmando el punzante dolor y la segregación blanca.

Solo un par de minutos después, estaba como nuevo. Ni siquiera él hubiese podido decir que alguna vez estuvo herido.

Siguió caminando y llenó sus pulmones con el fresco aire del bosque, mientras los pájaros cantaban y alguno que otro animalito osado se subía a su lomo. El viento soplaba suavemente y mecía sus cabellos, como si pequeñas hadas danzaran alegremente entre su pelaje, dándole un aspecto vaporoso y efímero. Era bueno disfrutar un momento de paz y tranquilidad, más si apenas venía saliendo de un combate tan feroz. Solamente había una cosa que podría hacer aquel momento perfecto: su amada luna.

No veía la hora de que fuera de noche para poder ver a aquel objeto fragmentado que lo abrazaba con su suave luz. Amaba la forma en que se alzaba gloriosamente para cubrir al mundo con su brillo.

La tranquilidad no le duró mucho, pues escuchó unos sonidos viniendo de unos arbustos y aligeró el paso, debía de poner toda la distancia posible entre él y sus semejantes. Si de dejaba acorralar… no viviría para ver nuevamente a su amada luna. Los sonidos se convirtieron en pisadas y supo que debía de correr a todo lo que sus patas dieran.

Su curiosidad le fue más fuerte que su sentido común y volteó hacia atrás, solo para toparse con la imagen de tres Beowulfs muy crecidos corriendo tras de él. Sus ojos brillaban con sed de sangre y sus bocas babeaban frenéticamente, anticipando el festín que se darían con su carne.

Era una verdadera lástima que todo su perfecto equilibrio se hubiese roto; pero a lo hecho pecho.

Corrió más rápidamente y comenzó a guiarlos hacia su territorio, donde podría pelear más a gusto.

…

Una vez que habían parado de llorar, Marcus y Felicia se fueron a sentar a una banca para poder charlar. Él quería saber todo lo que había pasado con su pequeña mientras estuvo perdida y cómo fue que la habían rescatado.

La pequeña había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para poder explicar lo que la había movido a escabullirse dentro del auto. Ella solo quería ayudar a su papi a que el circo tuviera nuevas atracciones y que fuera más famoso.

Él pudo comprender a su pequeña sin problemas, solamente que le hizo prometerle que jamás haría algo tan remotamente peligroso de nuevo. Por supuesto que Felicia aceptó, cosa que pudo dejarlo más tranquilo.

―Dime hija, ¿Cómo es que saliste del bosque?

La pequeña dudó un poco sobre cómo responder a aquella pregunta, pero al final decidió que lo haría con la verdad.

―Me sacó un ángel, papi ―dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

― ¿Un ángel? ¿Qué clase de ángel? ―preguntó él con una mirada desconcertada.

―Uno que parecía un perro, pero que también parecía un hombre. Era de oro y se veía muy bonito.

― ¿Te refieres a un fauno? ―preguntó, pensando en que luego buscaría a ese sujeto para darle las gracias personalmente.

―No papi ―respondió Felicia, agitando su cabeza rápidamente―. No era un fauno.

Marcus levantó una ceja y se rascó el costado derecho de su cabeza― ¿Y entonces?

―Se parecía más a aquellos animales con máscaras que pelean con los cazadores en las películas.

Todas las alarmas de peligro en la cabeza de Marcus se dispararon. Su hija había estado en presencia de una de las bestias más repudiadas del mundo, un Beowulf. Más inverosímil todavía, la bestia le había salvado la vida. No, aquello no podía ser posible.

Comenzó a bombardear a su hija con todo tipo de preguntas sobre el supuesto ángel que la había ayudado. La niña respondió lo mejor que pudo e incluso corrió a buscar sus crayones y un cuaderno para hacerle un dibujo.

Sus sospechas se habían confirmado.

―…Esto es increíble― susurró para sí mismo, luciendo una expresión de desasosiego total. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para poder encontrar una respuesta a aquello. Al final, todo lo atribuyó a un milagro obrado por su difunta esposa.

Dejó de seguir haciéndose preguntas y mejor abrazó a su bebita. Lo importante era que ahora volvían a estar juntos y nada más importaba.

―No puedo creer que un Grimm te trajera hasta el circo ―comentó Marcus, moviendo su mostacho con sus profundas exhalaciones.

―No fue el ángel, papi. Fue el tío Cícero.

Aquello volvió a disparar los recuerdos de Marcus y lo que recordó, no le gusto. Se despegó de su hija y luego caminó por la carpa, buscando a aquel bribón que lo había atacado a traición la noche anterior. Buscó por aquí y por allá, pero ni rastro del bufón. Estaba furioso, cosa que se podía ver fácilmente en su rostro y que hacía a sus empleados apartarse de su camino.

Y cómo si el universo le sonriera, pudo ver a Cícero entrando a la carpa en compañía de su cuñado. No perdió tiempo y corrió hacia ellos. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle a ese payaso de pacotilla.

Cícero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de la presencia de Marcus, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que vérselas con él. Suspiró pesadamente y cerró sus ojos justo antes del impacto. No sucedió nada.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, uno a la vez y con duda.

―Sigo vivo o me mataron muy rápido.

Una vez que sus turquesas vieron nuevamente al mundo, pudieron apreciar a Marcus frente a él, respirando profundamente.

―Esto es algo incómodo, ¿Me golpeas o me dejas ir?, tengo cosas que hacer.

Marcus alzó sus brazos y se lanzó contra el payaso… para poder rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un fuerte apretón.

― ¡Muchas gracias por salvar a mi bebé, amigo!

Cícero abrió los ojos como platos; no lo vio venir.

― ¿Es tarde para optar por el golpe?, estás sudado y me apestas el chaleco.

Marcus puso a su amigo en el suelo y rió de buena gana, ese payaso nunca dejaba de ser huraño.

Michael sonrió y golpeó a Cícero en el brazo usando su codo― ¿No te había dicho?, Marcus no va a matarte.

El payaso se alisó el chaleco y acomodó su camisa de manga larga, color de turquesa. Se levantó sus pantalones negros de vestir y ajustó su cinturón.

Los ojos de carbón y de turquesa chocaron; unos alegres y otros cautos.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―preguntó Marcus, posando su mano derecha en el hombro de Cícero.

El payaso no supo muy bien cómo responder a aquello. Pensó en usar alguna metáfora o una broma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que mejor sería hablar con la verdad.

―Si moría alguien, era más fácil reemplazar a un simple payaso, que a un maestro de ceremonias ―dijo de forma plana, encogiéndose de hombros, para así parece casual.

Solamente ganó miradas de desconcierto de parte de sus amigos. No pareció que el comentario les hiciera mucha gracia.

― ¡Tú no eres un simple payaso! ―gritó Felicia, haciendo acto de presencia por detrás de su padre.

La nena corrió hacia su tío Cícero y se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido y los mofletes inflados. Extendió sus brazos y él la cargó.

Una vez que estuvo a la altura de su rostro, Felicia besó al payaso en la mejilla y rodeó su cabeza con sus bracitos―Tu eres mi tío y el mejor payaso del mundo. No quiero que hables así.

Cícero se quedó sin palabras y se sonrojó violentamente. Ciertamente no se esperaba aquella reacción de la niña. Él sabía que ella sentía especial aprecio por todos los que trabajaban en el circo, pero no esperaba que fuera para tanto.

Escuchó unas jocosas risitas y volteó hacia Marcus y Michael, quienes se reían de él al verlo sonrojar. Su ceño volvió a fruncirse.

―Una palabra, y les disparo con mi bastón ―amenazó, siseando por lo bajo.

Michael se detuvo y alzó una ceja― ¿Qué bastón?

― ¿Cómo que qué bastón?, claramente me refiero al mi bas…tón… trucado.

Los ojos del payaso se abrieron como platos al recordar que había dejado tirado su bastón para poder levantar a Felicia la noche anterior. Maldita la hora en que lo había dejado tirado y olvidado.

― ¡MI BASTÓN! ―gritó, usando aquella voz chillona que usaba en sus actos. Aquella voz que encandilaba a todo el mundo y que tantas risas había arrancando de quien la escuchara.

Bajó a Felicia y comenzó a correr frenéticamente hacia el auto más cercano, para así poder regresar al bosque.

Marcus y Michael se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que corrieron tras de él y lo embistieron.

― ¡Idiota!, ¡¿Buscas que te maten?! ―bramó Marcus, subido encima de él.

Cícero pareció entrar en razón al darse cuenta de que aquello era una idea realmente estúpida. Por un momento verdaderamente había pensado en ir a un bosque infestado de monstruos para recuperar su bastón. Si bien era un objeto muy preciado para él, tampoco era como si verdaderamente fuera a meterse ahí solo por eso.

―Muy bien, me calmo ―dijo, volviendo a usar su voz profunda.

― ¡Debes de aceptar que se fue!

―Lo acepto. Quítateme de encima, cretino.

―Oh, lo siento.

Marcus se puso de pie y tendió una mano ayudó al payaso a levantarse.

Cícero bufó fastidiado y agitó su pierna derecha, puesto que la sentía muy entumida.

― ¡Trata de huir! ―gritó Marcus y golpeó al bufón justo en el rostro, mandándolo nuevamente al suelo.

― ¡Mi ojo!

Marcus se paró a la par de su cuñado, con su sobrina al lado, ambos daban miradas de completa desaprobación, y cruzaban sus brazos para dar mayor énfasis.

―Eso fue malo, papi ―dijo Felicia, inflando las mejillas de forma adorable.

―Tú solo querías devolver el golpe, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Michael, regalando una mirada perspicaz.

El maestro de ceremonias se hizo el desentendido y se encogió de hombros―Pensé que tal vez se había arrepentido. No hice nada que un amigo no haría por otro.

― El se había rendido ya ―dijo el lanza cuchillos.

―Por si las moscas.

Michael rodó los ojos y ayudó a su cuñado a poner de pie a Cícero nuevamente. El payaso no se veía para nada feliz.

Una vez que quedaron de pie, el rostro de Marcus se ensombreció y miró a sus compañeros.

―Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes ―dijo, para luego darse la vuelta y pedir que lo siguieran a su despacho.

…

Peter Port estaba teniendo una bonita expedición ese día. Su destino, el Bosque de esmeralda. Debía de conseguir algunos Grimm para la práctica de combate que se desarrollaría la próxima semana. Para él no había nada mejor que salir a la naturaleza y cazar bestias sedientas de sangre.

Sí, se podría decir que el profesor Port disfrutaba su vida y sus días libres al máximo. Mientras caminaba, bailaba arrítmicamente mientras tarareaba una pegajosa canción infantil, y movía su bigote alegremente.

En su mano derecha su hacha-trabuco, y en la izquierda su _Scroll_. Le habían comentado que había una zona cerca del norte, donde se podían encontrar toda clase de Grimm y de todos los tamaños, desde _New Born_ a _Alphas._ Se podría decir que era su lugar soñado.

Pasaron un par de horas, y no encontró nada. Comenzó a sentirse un poco desanimado al ver que no podía encontrar nada en aquel lugar, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse qué pasaría en el bosque.

Desde siempre ese lugar había estado infestado de Grimm. Acercarse al bosque era increíblemente peligroso, pero ahí estaba él, solo y sin siquiera un Boarbatusk que quisiera desollarlo.

Port caminó largamente hasta que llegó a un claro. Lo que allí vio, lo dejó sin palabras.

Era una extensión plana y grande, con un césped bastante corto y algunas flores. Pero lo más sorprendente, era la cantidad de cadáveres de Grimm que se encontraban ahí.

― ¡Madre Santa! ―exclamó, y preparó su trabuco para repeler cualquier ataque.

Peter se acercó y comenzó a examinarlos cuidadosamente, ahora sabía la razón de la falta de Grimm en el bosque. Había docenas de cuerpos apilados unos contra otros; unos con miembros cercenados, tirados por aquí y allá; otros con profundas perforaciones en sus cuerpos y máscaras.

Claramente no fue una persona que los había matado, las marcas parecían hechas muy juntas y con una profundidad cónica de cinco pulgadas; parecían de garras. O, de haber sido un cazador, su arma debía de ser una muy extraña.

Culpar a un animal quedaba fuera de discusión. Vivían pocos animales en el bosque, y ninguno tendría ni el tamaño ni la fuerza para arremeter contra un grupo tan grande.

Otro examen más cuidadoso, reveló que varios de ellos estaban en un proceso de descomposición más avanzado. Si mal no recordaba, el tiempo de descomposición del cuerpo de un Grimm era de al menos tres horas, y de algunos ya solo quedaban algunos restos de pelaje amontonados. Aquello le indicaba que habían tenido que estar llegando en pequeños grupos y durante mucho tiempo. Lo que fuera que hubiera estado combatiéndolos por tanto tiempo, ya se había largado y seguramente estaría exhausto.

Peter pensó en seguir por su cuenta y buscar más pistas, pero su lado racional le indicó que debía de marcharse a Beacon y notificar lo sucedido. Y entre que eran peras o eran manzanas, pensó en largarse, para no toparse a quien había hecho aquella masacre. Era agradable que alguien se dispusiera a limpiar el bosque, pero sabía si era amigo o enemigo y no quería averiguarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y emprendió camino hacia Beacon.

Mientras caminaba de salida del claro, Port ignoró los rastros blanquecinos que estaban esparcidos por el lugar.

…

El Grimm dorado caminaba lastimeramente por el bosque, gimiendo de dolor mientras cojeaba con su pata derecha y mantenía alzado su brazo izquierdo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de laceraciones, mordeduras y varias magulladuras. Su pulcro pelaje dorado había sido mancillado; cubierto ahora por su propia sangre. Sus placas marfileñas que antes parecían talladas, ahora se encontraban fisuradas y, en algunas partes, fracturadas.

La lucha se había tornado muy sangrienta tras que llegó a su territorio, había sido como si cada Grimm se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para darle caza. Sabía que lo odiaban, pero no hasta ese punto.

Eso le hacía preguntarse qué clase de fuerza los retenía de haberle atacado antes.

Se tiró al pie de un enorme roble y se lamió algunas de sus heridas, sintiendo el férreo sabor de su sangre en su boca. Miró al cielo e imploró al cielo que su luna apareciera, para que así lo reconfortara y le diera las fuerzas que necesitaba.

Una lágrima salió por su ojo derecho y cerró sus parpados. Necesitaba descansar un poco y ver si podía recuperar fuerzas o al menos morir sin dolor.

Sus fuerzas ya comenzaban a fallarle y si visión se tornaba borrosa, su hocico estaba seco y su lengua colgaba a un lado, dejando entrever su palidez por la pérdida de sangre. Respiraba forzadamente, haciendo danzar la fragmentaba placa ósea de su pecho, haciendo que sus trozos se unieran y separaran arrítmicamente. Ya no oía nada y su olfato estaba saturado con el olor de las podridas criaturas que había matado con sus propias garras; un olor a muerte y podredumbre.

Cualquiera que lo viese, diría que no le quedaba mucho más de unos minutos, pero ciertamente ese noble ser se resistía a morir.

Estando entre el mundo real y la inconsciencia, pudo escuchar una palabras que sonaban solemnes, algo que se le hacía muy conocido. Eran apenas susurros, pero se podían entender perfectamente.

 _Bella luna que guías mis pasos, permíteme caminar por la obscuridad sin vacilación._

 _Que mis enemigos teman a tu resplandor y que tu brillo acaricie el mundo entero._

 _Permíteme vivir otro día para vernos nuevamente, permite a este mortal observar tu fragmentada y radiante belleza en la efímera noche._

 _Quédate a mi lado siempre, luz de luna que guías mi camino a través de las tinieblas._

Con sus últimas fuerzas, se acomodó mejor en el tronco, para así descansar tranquilamente.

El cuerpo comenzó a pesarle y pronto fue incapaz de moverse.

Fue rodeado por tres sombras borrosas y luego solo hubo obscuridad.

 **¡Hasta aquí!**

 **He aquí otro capítulo que le hecho todas mis ganas. La verdad siento que estoy mejorando notablemente con esto y me gusta cómo está quedando. Aquí ya vimos un poco de cómo se van a desarrollar ciertas cosas, que yo creo que algunos ya se dieron cuenta. En fin, espero que les haya gustado y que le den su mejor opinión al cap.**

 **Digitalnettraveler: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Siempre trato de mejorar en cada capítulo y dejar un mejor desarrollo. Espero haber mantenido la calidad con este nuevo cap. Sí, algunas veces si flaqueo un poco, pero ya estoy leyendo más activamente para fijarme en cómo hacen los expertos, además de que me voy a inscribir en un curso de escritura, para así mejor aún más.**

 **Si pudieras darme un ejemplo de las partes que tienen problemas, te lo agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Afael: Viejo, te tomaste esto por el lado malo. Al decir que haría que dijeras ¡Esta perfecto!, no quería decir que haría lo que te gustara a ti. Créeme cuando te digo que solo escribo lo que a mí me gusta, nada más ni nada menos.**

 **Más que todo me refería a que no encontrarías ni una sola falta en un cap, o sea, impecable. La verdad me gusta que me digas en que cosas fallo para así mejorar, porque así uno no se estanca. Me gusta que me digan que hago bien las cosas, pero nunca está de más que alguien te diga que fallas en algo, así lo corriges y mejoras.**

 **Que juzguen el trabajo de uno no está mal. Además, como te digo, primero escribo lo que a mí me gusta, si gusta a los demás, bien y si no, también.**

 **Respecto al encuentro con los cazadores, quiero hacer algo más realista, en vez de solo un encuentro forzado que se vería muy cliché. Además de que la era feliz y sonriente tendrá que esperar unos cuantos caps. Quedarán en buenos términos, pero no sin drama.**

 **Respecto a las interacciones de los personajes, como en el caso de Ozpin, fue algo para darle un toque distinguido. Para mí, él siempre ha sido un poco más expresivo de lo que lo muestran y quería usar algo así. Aunque tampoco vamos a ver cambios demasiado drásticos en sus acciones, lo prometo. A mí también me gusta que queden lo más pegados a la historia original posible, puesto que ésta historia está basada mucho en las personalidades canónicas de los personajes.**

 **En fin, ya me alargué demasiado.**

 **Pueden seguir esperando más cosas inesperadas en esta historia y créanme, lo que tengo pensado es simplemente retorcido, en el buen sentido.**

 **Pasen una buena noche** _ **Y que la luz de luna guíe sus caminos.**_

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Capitulo 6: Destinos que se enlazan**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de RWBY o cualquiera de los elementos mencionados y referentes a su mitología. Únicamente utilizo estos elementos con el fin de entretener y sin sacar ganancia alguna.

El Grimm dorado mordisqueaba ávidamente un trozo de carne que sus captores le habían lanzado. Tres días habían pasado ya desde que fue encontrado en el Bosque de Esmeralda por un grupo de humanos. Tan pronto lo encontraron, lo llevaron a una especie de madriguera muy grande bajo tierra y lo habían metido en una prisión.

Tres días ya desde la última vez que había visto a la luna, su rota amada. Comenzaba a pensar que quizás no volvería a cantarle nuevamente, viendo que le era imposible salir de su aprisionamiento. Había tratado, pero siempre lo golpeaban con unos brillos amarillentos que acalambraban su cuerpo y lo mandaban de nuevo al suelo.

Finalmente se había rendido y prefirió esperar a ver qué pasaría con él, al menos eso es lo que su psique desconocida le decía. Aquella parte que se resistía a mostrarse en toda su totalidad.

Hablando de aquello, aún se seguía preguntando qué era aquel sonido similar a una voz que revoloteaba en su cabeza, dándole instrucciones, diciéndole qué hacer y cuándo. Hasta cierto punto, era como escucharse a sí mismo, pero sin ser él.

Apartó aquellos pensamientos y mejor se concentró en su comida. Ciertamente aquella carne era mucho mejor que la que conseguía en el bosque, sin mencionar que era más limpia. Mientras masticaba, escuchó el sonido de pasos acercarse a él, por lo que dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia él.

Frente a la jaula en la que se encontraba, estaba parado un enorme hombretón vestido en un carísimo traje negro, con camisa blanca y un pañuelo rojo en su bolsillo izquierdo. Se veía algo viejo, quizás pasando los cuarenta. Su cabello era corto y negro, coincidiendo con su gruesa barba y bigote.

―Tú sí que me vas a ayudar a recuperarme ― dijo el pelinegro, mostrando una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes blancos.

Otro hombre similar, pero con camisa roja y más pequeño, se acercó hacia el hombretón.

―Ya casi terminamos, jefe. Solo necesitamos transportar a esta bestia a la subasta.

Junior se rascó su negra barba, indeciso de si realmente vender o no a la criatura, ya que realmente era única en su tipo. Es decir, ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarte con un Grimm de pelaje dorado y placas marfiladas?, era como si la maldita naturaleza por fin le estuviera echando una mano. Ya era hora de que las cosas mejoraran para él después de aquel fiasco de ataque dirigido por la loca de Cinder y Torchwick. Los muy malditos ni siquiera le habían pagado y eso que había invertido mucho dinero en ellos.

―Llévatelo ―dijo finalmente, soltando un profundo suspiro. Por más que la naturaleza le sonriera, él prefería la sonrisa puesta en los billetes.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su oficina, quería tomarse un whiskey y dormir un poco.

…

Una vez que había sido cargado al camión, el Grimm dorado se sentó en su jaula, viendo atentamente a los hombres frente a él.

―Deberíamos tomarle unas fotos, ya saben, para el recuerdo ―dijo uno de los empleados de junior, sacando su _Scroll_ para capturar el momento.

Los otros dos que estaban con él simplemente se encogieron de hombros y le siguieron la corriente. Desentumieron las piernas y se fueron caminando hacia el frente de la jaula, donde comenzaron a posar frente a la inmutable criatura, la cual simplemente inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad.

La sesión de fotos duró un buen tiempo, hasta que de pronto el camión pasó sobre un bache, ocasionando que saltara por un momento. La fuerza del brinco, ocasionó que los delincuentes perdieran el equilibrio y uno de ellos cayera con la cabeza dentro de los barrotes de la jaula. Por más que quiso salirse, simplemente estaba atascado. Estaba totalmente a merced del Grimm.

La bestia de ojos de neón por su parte, simplemente observaba como aquel hombrecillo trataba, sin mucho, éxito de salir de destrabar su cabeza. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, ya que una vez tuvo que salvar a un hombre cuya cabeza había estado atorada en el hueco del tronco de un árbol, por lo que sabía perfectamente qué hacer. Comenzó a acercarse al hombre, el cual gritaba como loco, y puso una de sus patas en su cara.

― ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Aléjate! ―gritaba el rufián, agitando sus brazos furiosamente, tratando de apartar al monstruo de él.

Los otros no pudieron sino quedarse observando, impotentes al ver que su amigo sería asesinado sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, ya que habían perdido sus armas durante el brinco.

El Grimm dorado simplemente movió la barbilla del hombre hacia arriba, alineándola perfectamente con los barrotes verticales, para luego empujarlo levemente fuera de su prisión.

Tan pronto se vio liberado, el hombre corrió lejos de la jaula, manteniendo una mirada de confusión en rostro al ver que aquella criatura le había ayudado a salir en vez de clavarle las garras en el cuello.

― ¡¿Están bien?! ―preguntó el hombre que anteriormente estaba tomando las fotos.

Él no pudo sino asentir, aún confundido por la extraña naturaleza de la bestia que se suponía, era su peor enemigo.

Luego de eso, decidieron quedarse sentados y en silencio, no volverían a hacer el idiota en un largo tiempo.

Un par de horas después, pudieron llegar al lugar de una subasta clandestina, donde varias personas del bajo mundo solían reunirse para alardear de sus riquezas mal habidas.

Mientras era sacado del camión el Grimm dorado pudo admirar a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Todos con ropas similares al hombre enorme con el que había hablado antes. Había humanos de todas las formas, colores y tamaños. Había visto al abismo, y entonces… el abismo vio hacia él.

Los presentes quedaron maravillados con los colores y las refinadas formas de aquella inusual criatura, y ya iban preparando su estrategia para la puja de aquel bello animal. De más está decir que todo aquello lo había puesto incómodo e inquieto, provocando que diera vueltas por toda la jaula.

Mientras era llevado al interior del lujoso edificio, el Grimm dorado alzó la mirada y sintió el cálido abrazo de la luz de la luna, la cual le decía que aún lo amaba y esperaba verlo nuevamente. Cerró sus ojos, tranquilo, puesto que ahora nada debía de tener.

…

Blake Belladona estaba muy concentrada en su misión actual, la cual consistía en infiltrarse en una reunión de mafiosos con el fin de encontrar información sobre el _White Fang._ Había estado siguiendo la pista de Adam desde que había salido de Beacon, y no pensaba descansar hasta que su mentor y antiguo amante estuviera fuera del juego. Era imperativo que todo saliera bien, un fallo y no la contaría.

Uno a uno vio a los invitados llegar en sus lujosos autos, todo siendo observado a través de la mira de un rifle de francotirador y desde un escondite a cientos de metros del lugar

Había estado siguiendo esta reunión por meses, sabiendo que allí estarían algunos miembros de la organización terrorista. Muy seguramente estarían ahí para vender esclavos humanos que solían capturar en pueblos vecinos a sus bases, los cuales secuestraban al amparo de las tinieblas en las escasas noches sin luna.

Su corazón se rompió al saber la clase de actos tan bajos y ruines de los que ellos podrían ser capaces. Y eso sin sumar al aquelarre que habían montado en el festival de Vytal. Ciertamente ya no había redención para aquellos que cometían los mismos actos que un día juraron combatir.

Decidió apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse en el objetivo: entrar en la mansión.

Aquella no sería una misión fácil, incluso con sus meses de planeación, ya que debería de colarse sin ser vista ni reconocida por nadie, lo cual eliminaba el hacerse pasar por un invitado o un empleado. Su única opción era ser un verdadero fantasma y ocultarse en las sombras.

Una vez que todos los invitados llegaron y las puertas se cerraron, Blake hizo su movimiento.

…

El Grimm dorado se recostó en su jaula y soltó un pesado suspiro. Estaba verdaderamente aburrido. Se encontraba solo tras el escenario, a la espera de que lo sacaran para la subasta. Naturalmente no era consciente de la situación, dada su inocencia, aunque algo presentía.

Ciertamente hubiera preferido que al menos uno de aquellos extraños hombres se quedara con él para hacerle compañía en aquellos momentos. Hablando del trío de hombres, se preguntaba cómo estaría el cuello del sujeto que había caído en su jaula, ya que pudo ver que se hizo pequeñas marcas cuando trató de forzar su salida.

Viendo que su espera iría para largo, decidió golpear los barrotes con sus garras, creando un compás cada vez más complejo. Él mismo se asombró de lo bien que sonaba aquello, y escuchó una risilla dentro de su cabeza.

" _Parece que alguien ha descubierto la música"_ dijo aquella desconocida parte de su mente, la cual comenzó a acompañarlo en sus compases.

" _Te vuelves más inteligente con cada paso que das en el mundo humano. Pero ten cuidado, que no todos son tan blandos como los hombres de negro que te trajeron aquí. Me temo que ahora las cosas quizás podrían ponerse feas, pero eventualmente todo mejorará… eso espero"_

Y sin decir nada más, la voz se esfumó, dejándolo tan confundido como cada vez que le hablaba.

Los minutos pasaban y lo único que escuchaba eran palabras aún complicadas de entender, seguidas de varios aplausos y vitoreos. Todo aquel ruido le parecía antinatural y sobrecogedor, siendo paralelamente opuesto a aquel majestuoso concierto que continuamente reinaba en aquellos bosques por los que tanto tiempo deambuló. Pensándolo un poco más, aquellos gritos humanos, poco diferían de los aullidos que sus congéneres solían soltar.

Él se daría cuenta tiempo después, que entre las bestias del bosque y aquellos hombres, las similitudes eran muchas más que las diferencias.

…

Colarse había sido excesivamente difícil, y había tenido que hacer uso de sus múltiples habilidades de infiltración para siquiera colarse por una ventana en un área muy poco concurrida. Ahora se alegraba de haber comprado aquellos planos del complejo. Realmente habían valido cada lien.

Blake únicamente se lamentó de no haber conseguido más información sobre el sistema de seguridad, dado que ni siquiera en el bajo mundo había alguien que siquiera pudiera comenzar a pensar en tener aquellos datos. Por ahora confiaría en su instinto y en su buena suerte… que esperaba, no la decepcionara, puesto que no habría una segunda oportunidad.

Si mal no recordaba, estaba al menos a tres pisos del salón principal en donde los invitados estaban reunidos. Incluso a lo lejos, la música era perfectamente audible.

Lo primero que vio al entrar, fue un larguísimo corredor que se extendía hasta terminaba en abruptamente en una esquina que daba a unas escaleras al segundo piso. Caminar por allí era peligroso, puesto que en cualquier momento podría abrirse una de las puertas y quedar expuesta ante uno de los invitados, peor aún, un guardia. No solo era el peligro de que se abriera alguna puerta, puesto que incluso si podía pasar por el corredor, tendría que aventurarse a dar la vuelta a ciegas, sin nada que delatara la presencia de los guardias.

Blake no era tonta, sabía que aquellos guardias que parecían unos donnadies en aquellos trajes baratos, eran en realidad feroces mercenarios, quienes no dudarían en crear un verdadero aquelarre si la llegaban a ver. Llegar a aquella conclusión había sido sencillo, dado que ellos _no_ hacían el menor ruido al caminar, ni siquiera se podía escuchar su respiración. Aquellos eran verdaderos maestros en su oficio, con décadas de experiencia en combate real. Ella quizás podría aspirar a ser asesinada rápidamente si ellos siquiera la sentían ahí.

Por primera vez, Blake supo lo que era ser humano; el no tener ninguna ventaja animal que pudiera ayudar a ganar un conflicto. Era irónico que, ahora que había alcanzado a sentirse con ellos, realmente no le gustara para nada.

El pasillo se extendía frente a ella, haciéndose más largo y sombrío con cada segundo que pasaba. Suspiró y analizó el lugar con más detenimiento.

Frente a ella había un pasillo de treinta metros, con tres puertas a lado derecho y enormes ventanas al izquierdo. del lado de las puertas había un enorme espejo que reflejaba la luz de luna que se filtraba por las amplias ventanas; del lado de las ventanas, había una mesa de exhibicionismo, donde se mostraban armas de antaño que usaban munición de plomo propulsada por polvo de fuego.

Pensó que aquella mesa podría ser un buen escondite, dado que estaba cubierto por un largo mantel que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus estilizadas patas, además de que quedaba en el lado opuesto a la entrada de la luz, dándole un plus de camuflaje en la obscuridad. Recordó mentalmente no mover la mesa en lo más mínimo, dado que podría activar alguna alarma de seguridad. Gracias al cielo que había conseguido un traje de infiltración con descuento en una tienda para cazadores, aunque estaba demasiado ajustado para su gusto.

Se agazapó hacia el lado de las ventanas y comenzó su avance. Iba a velocidad media, tratando de no crear ningún sonido o movimiento que delatara su sombra. No quería alertar a las cámaras de seguridad tampoco.

Cuando estaba en mitad de su avance, voces se escucharon desde el final del pasillo, y supo entonces que debía poner en marcha su plan de emergencia. Apresurándose a todo lo que su sigilo le permitía, Blake se metió rápidamente bajó la mesa de exhibición, esperando pacientemente a que las voces se alejaran lo más posible.

Aquellos no eran mercenarios, puesto que hacían ruido y sus pisadas eran perfectamente audibles a su par extra de orejas. Por la forma torpe en que movían sus pies, Jaune dedujo que se trataba de civiles, muy posiblemente ebrios que se marchaban a algún lugar más privado.

Afortunadamente no les tomó mucho el distanciarse lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera salir.

…

Tras el escenario, el Grimm dorado se encontraba dormitando cuando varios hombres trajeron a otras personas para dejarlos con él.

Aquellos seres se veían pálidos y aterrados, soltando sollozos y gruesas lágrimas, mientras que otros simplemente alzaban la cabeza sin miedo. Vestían ropas verdaderamente diminutas, que solamente alcanzaban a cubrir las partes más importantes. Las mujeres iban maquilladas y peinadas, cada una más atractiva que la anterior; los hombres con iban músculos aceitados y gruesos collares, además de diminutos taparrabos. Ninguno de aquellos se veía maltratado, pero sus sentidos de bestia le hacían sentir involuntariamente la enorme miseria, miedo, ira y dolor que sus corazones experimentaban en aquellos momentos. Aquellos eran verdaderos esclavos.

Él los observó fijamente con sus ojos azulados, escrutándolos hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ellos hicieron lo mismo, maravillándose ante la belleza de la criatura de la que eran enemigos jurados. Pasados unos minutos, ambos dejaron de mirarse y volvieron a sus asuntos.

El Grimm a dormir; ellos, a temblar.

Un bebé al que nadie había prestado atención, se acercó a la jaula y se metió por entre los barrotes hasta alcanzar la figura de la bestia, la cual era el objeto de su inocente e infinita curiosidad. Su madre ni se había dado cuenta por estar rezando a un dios que ya se había olvidado de ellos.

Era un niño, de dos años quizás, con corto cabello negro y enormes ojos violetas. Su rechoncho y pequeño ser se dedicó a tocar el suave pelaje del Grimm. Sus regordetes y pequeños dedos se deleitaban con el suave y sedoso tacto, que le recordaba al padre que no había visto en un largo tiempo, pero que confiaba regresaría. Solamente una jocosa risilla advirtió a todos de que se había escabullido al dominio de la criatura.

Los ojos de la madre se abrieron como platos, y su primer instinto fue lanzarse a la jaula para sacar a su bebé, pero los brazos de sus compañeros la detuvieron para que no saliera igualmente lastimada. Por más que se agitó para liberarse, fue inútil, y solamente podría ver cómo su bebé sería alimento para aquel monstruo. Ni siquiera tendría el desahogo de gritar, puesto que le habían quitado las cuerdas bucales para evitar que se quejara durante los continuos abusos a los que era sometida.

El Grimm dorado no tardó en notar la presencia del pequeño tras de él, y rápidamente se giró para confirmar de lo que se trataba. Ladeó levemente su cabeza al ver que se trataba de un bebé humano, que curiosamente tenía orejas similares a las suyas. El pequeño se divertía jalando su pelaje y reía animadamente mientras cruzaba sus ojos con los suyos.

Alzó un poco la mirada y vio que había una mujer que trataba de alcanzar el pequeño, quien se mantenía inadvertido de su alrededor.

Aquella mujer lloraba amargamente, y hacía grandes esfuerzos para soltarse del agarre de los demás. Viendo que aquello la hacía sentir infeliz, el Grimm dorado se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta hacia el pequeño, para luego comenzar a alejarlo de su jaula suavemente con el dorso de sus patas, cuidando que él no tocara sus filosas garras. El bebé se resistió al principio con berrinches y gritos, pero nada podía hacer contra una fuerza claramente superior.

Una vez que estuvo casi fuera de la jaula, varios pares de manos lo jalaron hacia el exterior, para luego dejarlo a salvo en los brazos de su preocupada madre, quien lo estrechaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

La visión de aquellos dos, hizo que su pecho le punzara por un segundo. Aquella era una imagen bella, pero también lo llenaba con una profunda nostalgia, como si alguna vez hubiera estado en una situación similar. A su mente vino repentinamente la distorsionada imagen de una mujer, que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos y una borrosa sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a recortarse, dado que quería descansar un poco más.

…

Había tenido que sudar sangre, pero finalmente Blake pudo llegar al primer piso de la mansión. Ciertamente el nivel de seguridad estaba a la altura, pero no había sido nada que no pudiera manejar con uno que otro señuelo y sus habilidades que había desarrollado a lo largo de su corta vida.

En esos momentos, ella se encontraba en un gigantesco candelabro en el salón principal, el cual estaba casi a oscuras, para su suerte. Subir allí había probado ser todo un reto, dado que invirtió cerca de media hora para llegar. Desde aquella posición era fácil ver todos y cada uno de los movimientos de los invitados y de los guardias.

Esperaba llegar a tiempo.

Ya fuera para bien o para mal, Blake llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo dos miembros del _White Fang_ sacaban a una chica pelirroja de detrás del escenario. Era menuda y con buenas curvas, que eran acentuadas por la provocativa vestimenta que portaba, su rostro y altura le decía que no podría ser mayor de quince años, y curiosamente le recordaba un poco a Ruby. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver sus ojos llorosos que pedían ayuda a gritos a cualquiera que quisiera salvarla, cómo fuera, solamente quería salir de aquella pesadilla. Blake juró que por un momento sus ojos se encontraron, y ella no pudo sino disculparse por no poder hacer nada.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de su fuerza de voluntad para no lazarse hacia el lugar y masacrar a cada uno de los presentes. Quería ayudar a la chica, pero se dio cuenta de que le sería imposible hacerlo, puesto que arruinaría su única oportunidad de obtener información concreta sobre el _White Fang_ y muy posiblemente moriría _._

Quiso ver más de cerca, pero el fondo del salón no era un buen lugar, por lo que movió sus ojos por el escenario y se finalmente apreció que en la parte superior había un palco vacío al que nadie parecía prestar atención. No le tomó demasiado tiempo el llegar ahí cubierta por las sombras y el ruido producido en el escenario, que incluso atraía la atención de los guardias.

En el escenario, un hombre bajito y regordete hacía de presentador, luciendo un horrendo traje purpura y unos lentes de sol de muy mal gusto. Su voz era raposa y profunda, haciendo eco por todo el lugar con la ayuda de su micrófono.

― ¡Señoras y señores! ―gritó el presentador, parándose al lado de la esclava―. ¡Espero que no se hayan quedado sin dinero, porque ya entramos a la recta final y la parte más interesante!

Todos sonrieron malignamente, mostrando una maligna imagen que podría emular a los mismos diablos.

El presentador se movió alrededor de la chica y siguió hablando.

― ¡Lo crean o no, esta chica es oro puro! ―posó una mano en el muslo derecho de ella, ocasionando de diera un brinquito―. ¡Tiene un cuerpo de dinamita y es sumisa como un gatito! ¡Es una rara pieza de colección, dado que fue arrancada de los brazos de sus padres muertos durante el ataque del año pasado! ¡Y cómo pueden ver, no tiene marcas visibles ni cicatrices! ¡Está en perfecto estado!

A este punto, el rostro de Blake se había deformado en una grotesca mueca de odio y desprecio, con unas pequeñas lagrimillas asomando por sus ojos. Debía de contenerse, tenía que hacerlo. Ninguno de los invitados, ni siquiera los empleados, nadie allí merecía vivir un solo segundo más. Ella en persona se aseguraría de darles muerte cuando todo aquello terminara, de una forma u otra.

― ¡De por sí eso la hace valiosa! ―ahora el presentador se alejaba de ella para acercarse un poco al público, miró hacia los lados y bloqueó la visión de su boca con su mano derecha―Pero, ¿Les cuento un secreto? ―los invitados se quedaron en silencio, esperando el dichoso dato― ¡Sigue siendo virgen!

Ese maldito presentador sería el primero en su lista negra.

― ¡No por mucho! ―gritó uno de los presentes, haciendo estallar las risas de todos los demás.

Y ese tipo le seguiría al infierno.

― ¡La subasta comienza en doscientos mil lien!

Uno a uno, todos fueron ofreciendo más y más dinero hasta que llegaron a la suma de dos millones de lien, que fueron pagados por un hombre de mediana edad con escaso cabello rojizo-blanquecino que Blake identificó como Crosswood Porfirio, un magnate que poseía un imperio de computadoras. Aquel hombre era uno de los que proveía a Atlas en sus embarques de chips para sus supercomputadoras. Casualmente era el padre de Nolan Porfirio, quien pertenecía al equipo NDGO, el cual había perdido en combate contra JNPR en el festival.

Una vez que la transacción se completó, continuaron trayendo más y más esclavos para seguirlos subastando al mejor postor.

El estomago de Blake se revolvió al darse cuenta de que el _White Fang_ no solo humanos estaban siendo subastados, sino también varios faunos que muy seguramente habían tratado de desertar, y que obviamente no habían tenido la fortuna de suicidarse antes de ser capturados.

Se caía bajo al esclavizar al enemigo; esclavizar a los tuyos era algo que no tenía nombre.

El _White Fang_ merecía caer.

Un par de horas pasaron y el evento principal de la subasta había sido traído al fin. Se trataba de una enorme jaula tapada con una cortina, dejando nada visible. Muchos sabían perfectamente lo que ella había. Ciertamente habían esperado muchísimo para que al fin fuera llevada a escena.

Los ojos de Blake se entrecerraron con expectación, algo le decía que nada bueno podría haber dentro de esa jaula.

El presentador nuevamente danzó arrítmicamente por el escenario, moviendo pomposamente sus caderas.

― ¡Saquen lo demás!

― ¡Señoras y señores! ―gritó, sonriendo tan ampliamente como su enorme boca de gruesos y grasientos labios se lo permitía―. ¡Durante años hemos sido atemorizados por esas repugnantes bestias conocidas como Grimm! ¡Ninguno aquí puede decir que no los haya visto antes!

Los malos presentimientos no hicieron más que empeorar para la joven ex cazadora en entrenamiento.

― ¡Pero ha llegado la hora de que ellos mismos aprendan que nada supera el poder del dinero! ―todos los invitados rugieron en aprobación ante aquel comentario―. ¡Hoy tenemos preparado algo para nuestros amados y respetables clientes! ¡Una pieza de colección única en su tipo que bien valdría quedarse en la ruina!

El hombrecillo chasqueó los dedos y la cortina cayó, revelando ante los presentes una figura que algunos habían visto y que otros veían por primera vez en sus vidas. Ya fuera por primera o segunda ocasión, la visión del ser dentro de la jaula no podría ser descrita con algo menos que majestuosa.

El Grimm dorado se alzaba de forma majestuosa en su jaula, exhibiendo sus placas únicas de marfil con líneas de azul neón y diseños tribales, muy diferentes a las simples y vulgares espinas óseas de los otros de su tipo. Su máscara lucía igual de radiante, siendo igualmente diferente en su forma, dado que en vez de parecer una calavera canina, parecía una verdadera máscara que se hacía angosta cuanto más se avanzaba a la punta del hocico. Se veía grande y fuerte, pero también elegante y refinado.

Todos estaban sin habla. Sentían que profanarían el momento si siquiera soltaban el aliento.

― ¡Un millón de lien! ―gritó un invitado, despertando la euforia colectiva.

― ¡Dos millones! ―gritó otro de los presentes.

Uno a uno, todos comenzaron a pujar cada vez más alto, convirtiendo la subasta en un autentico aquelarre.

Un magnate de la industria automovilística sonrió confiado al ver que nadie se atrevía a superar su puja de siete millones de lien.

― ¡Catorce millones de lien! ―gritó Crosswood Porfirio, ganándose las miradas de asombro de los presentes. Incluso Blake se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Los segundos pasaron y nadie se atrevía a soltar ni un centavo más. Finalmente, el anunciador tuvo que declararlo como el triunfador.

Crosswood sonrió confiado al ver que se había llevado las mejores piezas de la subasta.

…

Un par de horas después, la reunión finalmente terminó y todos los presentes comenzaron a marcharse a sus mansiones o sus pent-houses, dejando el lugar tan desierto como en la mañana.

Una vez que el salón principal había quedado libre, Blake se escabulló entre las sombras y se fue a la parte trasera del complejo, donde los cinco miembros presentes del _White Fang_ se encontraban charlando y fumando entretenidamente.

Solo asco pudo sentir al ver que nada de arrepentimiento había en sus corazones luego de lo que habían hecho.

―Hay que ver cuánto pagan estos humanos imbéciles por simples mujerzuelas ―comentó uno de los terroristas mientras fumaba un pitillo en la parte de atrás de una furgoneta que habían usado para traer a los esclavos.

Otro de ellos caminó hasta la misma furgoneta y se sentó en el borde, recostándose en una de las puertas abiertas de esta.

―Mientras ellos quieran esclavos, nosotros seguiremos proveyendo ―comentó, tronándose el cuello.

Un tercer miembro apareció frente a ellos, era bajito y su aspecto era claramente infantil. Blake pensó que muy seguramente era un nuevo miembro.

―Creo que vender esclavos es cruel ―dijo―. Incluso había algunos de los nuestros ahí, ¿No se suponía que existíamos para defender a los faunos oprimidos?

El tipo del pitillo bufó de buena gana y dio otra calada ―Eres ingenio, chico, aquellos que llamas "los nuestros" eran espías y desertores que trataron de perjudicar a la causa. No son faunos que valgan la pena salvar.

Si aquel hombre planeaba decir algo más, nunca se sabría, puesto que una hoja negra atravesó su garganta desde su derecha.

Blake había hecho su movimiento.

El tipo de la puerta quiso reaccionar, pero rápidamente la hoja salió de la garganta de su compañero abriéndose paso a la fuerza y se incrustó en abdomen, para luego hacer un recorrido desde sus costillas hasta su mentón, abriéndolo como si fuera un salmón.

El chico estaba aterrado. Frente a él se exhibía una negra y siniestra figura enmascarada, similar a un iracundo dios de la obscuridad que venía a castigarlos por sus actos.

No quería morir, pero se sentía sucio de solo de recordar lo que había hecho horas antes. Su madre le había dicho que no se uniera a esos terroristas, pero él se había revelado y escapado de casa. Su corazón se sintió traicionado al darse cuenta de que el _White Fang_ no era el grupo de bienhechores que había pensado. Quiso salir, pero ya era demasiado tarde y tenía las manos muy metidas en todo aquello.

Era hora de pagar por sus crímenes. No había ni una sola posibilidad de que pudiera salir bien librado de aquello y realmente tampoco es como si fuese a luchar. Su único pesar es que no podría disculparse con su madre por no haber sido un idiota.

La figura caminó hacia él y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que era una mujer. Caminaba con un andar lento y sensual, felino. Su katana se extendía en toda su longitud y la sangre de sus camaradas aún bajaba por ella, dejando atrás un camino de gotas de sangre.

Cerró sus ojos y relajó sus facciones, esperando que la suya fuera una muerte más rápida y limpia que la de sus compañeros.

La muerte jamás llegó o no la sintió, en cambio, escuchó una voz.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se quedó estático unos segundos, incapaz de comprender completamente lo que se le preguntaba.

―Salvatore, Salvatore Ackherman ―dijo sin rastro de duda.

―Te haré unas preguntas ―comenzó Blake―. Responde bien y podrás irte; miente, y créeme que seguirás tu conversación con ellos en el infierno ―dijo mientras apuntaba a los cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida de sus compañeros.

Salvatore asintió y así lo hizo Blake.

 **Bueno, chicos y chicas, aquí tenemos otra cap de La Bella Y La Bestia en la que por fin vemos a Blake y a Grimm-Jaune después de tanto tiempo.**

 **Creo que el reencuentro se está alargando demasiado, pero créanme que haré que valga la pena, porque ni yo mismo puedo creerme lo que pasará luego. Por ello quiero pedirles algo de paciencia, ya que quiero que todo sea mágico cuando Pyrrha y Grimm-Jaune se reencuentren, ya que si lo hago ahora, la historia se torcería al típico "ella lo oculta porque los demás no lo entenderían" o sino el "Ella trata de curarlo, pero luego lo matan y milagrosamente se vuelve humano". Verdaderamente no quiero caer en el cliché.**

 **Por cierto… ¡EL VOLUMEN CUATRO ESTA JODIDAMENTE EPICO! ¡CHUPATE ESA TUERTA CINDER!**

 **Apenas van por el segundo cap y ya se están poniendo emotivos. Sinceramente me "frikeé" cuando vi que todo era sonrisas y felicidad con el team JNRR o RNJR, como sea que lo nombren. Pero el segundo cap me mostró que Jaune aún tiene bien presente el recuerdo de nuestra amada Pyrrha.**

 **Siendo sincero, lloré como una magdalena cuando la vi morir, pero al menos ya superé su muerte. Me gustaría que ella reviviera, e incluso creo que se dejó entrever en el cap uno (durante la conversación con Salem) que Pyrrha podría estar viva, o es que mi imaginación me engañó.**

 **No sé ustedes, pero aunque se caiga en el cliché, quiero que Pyrrha reviva aunque sea como una malvada.**

 **Aunque su muerte según sé, es definitiva. Incluso su propia actriz de voz lo confirmó. Bueno, siempre tendremos fanfiction :`)**

 **En fin, en varios caps más veremos lo que sucederá y cómo será el reencuentro del team JNPR y RWBY.**

 **Para darles un adelanto, quizás en el próximo aparezcan Yang y la persona que Ozpin recibió en su improvisada oficina (de quien creo que no se acuerdan).**

 **Pues bueno, cuídense mucho y espero que disfruten del cap. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, siéntanse libres de hacerlo. Recuerden dejar su review sobre qué les pareció el cap.**

 **¡Hasta la próximaaa!**


	7. Chapter 7

**La Bella Y la Bestia**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de RWBY o cualquiera de los elementos mencionados y referentes a su mitología. Únicamente utilizo estos elementos con el fin de entretener y sin sacar ganancia alguna.

Blake Belladona observaba el tiempo pasar a través de la única ventana con persiana que había en la vieja oficina de la antigua y abandonada fábrica de la SDC en la que rabia estado residiendo. Había sido una suerte encontrar aquel lugar para hacerla su base de operaciones en Vale. Un lugar al que nadie se acercaba por la superstición de que estaba maldito.

El complejo era caluroso y tétrico por las noches, pero se las había arreglado para poder tener todas las comodidades que pudiera desear, salvo por una ducha, naturalmente. Había estado abandonado por al menos una veintena de años, después de que un accidente en uno de los almacenes de _Dust_ volara en mil pedazos y matara a al menos cien personas, de las cuales su mayoría eran faunos. Naturalmente las personas mostraron más interés en las víctimas humanas, puesto que por aquel entonces todavía estaban presentes las tensiones raciales que marcaron la época y sentaron las bases para el trato que los faunos sufrían a día de hoy, dejando en la obscuridad a aquellos explotados trabajadores faunos que también perecieron. Aquella era solo una de muchas anécdotas que demostraban los crueles tratos que sus hermanos sufrían y que hacían que la sangre de Blake hirviera, aunque gustaba de pensar que los espíritus de sus hermanos caídos la protegían y mantenían los males lejos.

Se apartó de la ventana y se recostó en el desgastado colchón que había conseguido en una rebaja durante unos de sus acostumbrados viajes a la ciudad en busca de suministros. Observando al podrido cielo raso lleno de manchas de humedad, recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior luego de secuestrar a aquel chico.

 _Una vez que el chico asintió para ella, Blake le disparó un tranquilizante de efecto rápido en el cuello, sin siquiera darle tiempo a quejarse antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Lo levantó rápidamente sobre su hombro derecho y desapareció en el cobijo de las sombras de media noche._

 _Para cuando Salvatore despertó, ya estaba atado de pies y manos a una silla de madera y con el rostro cubierto por una capucha negra que no le permitía ver absolutamente nada, pero que le daba la libertad para respirar sin problemas. De inmediato se sintió aterrado y mil cosas atroces pasaron por su mente._

 _Blake estaba sentada frente a él con las piernas cruzadas y el arma en su mano derecha, esperando a que el chico dejara de agitarse._

― _Quédate quieto de una vez_ _―_ _ordenó, su cara inexpresiva._

― _¡Creí que solo iban a ser unas preguntas!_ _―_ _bramó él con más miedo que cólera._

― _¿Y creíste que te haría preguntas cerca de un puterio de mafiosos y rodeada de cadáveres?_

 _Salvatore se detuvo de inmediato al escuchar aquello. Tenía su parte de razón. Suspiró y se calmó, pero solo un poco._

― _¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _Blake casi sonrió al ver lo servicial que era el chico._

― _Dime dónde están los campamentos del White Fang._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del chico y en segundos quedó cubierto de un sudor más frío que el toque de la parca. Sabía perfectamente que, si lo revelaba, ellos lo matarían; si no lo hacía, ella lo mataría. Difícil decisión._

― _¿Para qu…?_

― _Yo hago las preguntas aquí._

 _Él chasqueó la lengua._

― _¿Qué me garantiza que me dejarás ir en paz?_

 _Ahora era ella quien chasqueó la lengua._

― _Nada, pero también podría matarte de una forma cruel si quisiera. Date cuenta de que estás en una posición en la que no tienes nada que perder._

― _¿Puedo al menos saber para qué quieres esa información?_

― _Venganza. Quiero ver al White Fang arder por lo que le hicieron a Vale. Deseo bañar mi espada en la sangre de Adam Taurus, que se retuerza en el suelo mientras agoniza._

 _Cuanto odio y cuanto desprecio contenido en aquellas palabras. Ciertamente Adam era uno de los mayores defensores de la causa, pero hacía tiempo que se había distanciado del pueblo para irse sumiendo más y más en las tinieblas._

 _Estaba segura de que ella haría una masacre y era mejor no empeorar su genio para que no se desquitara con él. Decidió responder a todas sus preguntas, esperando que se apiadara y lo dejara ir, o que al menos lo matara rápido._

 _Para cuando terminaron, Blake ya tenía la ubicación de varios campamentos del White Fang en su poder. Al parecer Adam los usaba como escondites que cambiaba aleatoriamente y sin quedarse más de tres días en ninguno. De más está decir que nadie, salvo su lugarteniente, sabía cuál sería su siguiente destino. Todo aquello no eran sino medidas para evitar que sus enemigos lo sorprendieran con un ataque sorpresa._

 _Salvatore estaba callado, meditando sobre si sus acciones habían sido las correctas. Ahora era oficialmente un traidor a la causa. Aun así, se preguntaba si habría verdaderamente una causa mayor o si solo era una excusa para derramar sangre de humanos. Fuera cual fuera la razón, él había abierto una caja de pandora que ya no podría cerrar._

 _De un momento a otro sus ataduras cedieron y ya no sentía aquella presión en sus muñecas. Justo cuando iba a quitarse la capucha, escuchó la voz de ella que nuevamente le hablaba._

― _No te quites la capucha sino hasta un par de minutos hasta que me haya ido. Juro que te mataré si lo haces antes._

 _Blake salió por una ventana posterior que daba a un pequeño jardín y luego a una calle. Observó los alrededores de aquel marginal vecindario "dedicado" a los faunos por su "contribución" a la sociedad. No había nadie en la calle, puesto que la mayoría de sus habitantes eran trabajadores de la SDC, seguramente estarían haciendo horas extras para nivelar un poco su miserable paga._

 _Escupió al suelo maldito y nuevamente desapareció entre las sombras de la media noche._

Posó su antebrazo derecho sobre su frente y se secó el sudor. Estaban llegando a verano y el enorme aumento de la temperatura la estaba volviendo loca. Pensó en que un ventilador no vendría mal para el lugar, pero recordó que, al ser una fábrica abandonada, esta no tendría un suministro de electricidad y tampoco quería arriesgarse a hacer una conexión a uno de los postes de la calle por dos sencillas razones; primero, porque sería demasiado notorio y podría atraer atención de indeseados; segundo, porque no era una electricista y muy seguramente se mataría ella misma tratando de hacer aquel trabajo.

Torció el gesto al pensar nuevamente en el _White Fang._ Hervía de rabia al recordar a Adam y las bajezas de las que había sido capaz. Detestaba no poder estar cerca de sus amigas ahora que más la necesitaban. Y por sobre todo, se detestaba a sí misma por haber sido tan débil y cobarde.

Sólo Dios sabía cómo le estaría yendo a Ruby en la academia, siendo la única que se había quedado luego de que ella huyera, Yang fuera enviada a su casa en la isla de Patch para su recuperación y Weiss fuese arrastrada a Atlas por su padre. La pobre debía de estar hecha un mar de lágrimas sin nadie que pudiera consolarla. No contaba con el remanente del equipo JNPR para aquella tarea, puesto que ellos estarían demasiado ocupados lamentándose por Jaune.

Hablando de Jaune, Blake era quizás la que menos había sufrido con la pérdida del rubio a quien recordaba más por ser un dolor en el trasero para Weiss y una amena compañía para Ruby, además de un blanco seguro para las bromas de Yang. Dado que nunca habían llegado a pasar mucho tiempo juntos dada su personalidad arisca y taciturna, Blake no se sintió demasiado afectada por la noticia de su muerte, aunque si le sorprendió el hecho de que aquel chico, que todos tildaban de bobalicón, se las había arreglado para vencer a un enemigo que ni siquiera la campeona Pyrrha Nikos había podido hacer frente. Aun cuando no hubiese tenido verdadero aprecio por Jaune, podía decir con certeza que lo respetaba como guerrero que había sido.

Rápidamente apartó aquellos pensamientos de su mente y volvió a centrarse en lo importante: Adam. Cómo Salvatore le había dicho, su lugarteniente —Quien Blake recordaba como un robusto hombre que portaba una motosierra— era el único que tenía idea de dónde aparecería su jefe, por lo que Blake tendría que encontrar primero al peón para dar con el rey.

Quiso quedarse recostada otro rato, pero Adam Taurus no sería tan amable de suicidarse, por lo que se fue a hacer una ronda rápida por la fábrica, verificando que no hubiese intrusos y luego salió de la fábrica para meterse en los callejones y adentrarse en la ciudad. Era jueves de ofertas y debía aprovechar el poco dinero que había podido conseguir de sus enemigos caídos.

…

El Grimm de dorado dormía plácidamente en su jaula, siendo cargado en un camión con rumbo desconocido. No se encontraba solo, pues con él iban algunos efectivos de seguridad de Crosswood, quienes tenían orden de liquidarlo si se volvía incontrolable. Había sido sedado antes de ser entregado a su nuevo dueño, para hacer que el cargarlo al camión fuese más fácil y evitar muertes por mala suerte.

El efecto de los sedantes comenzó a desaparecer y abrió lentamente los ojos, observando con curiosidad a las personas que lo acompañaban. Trato de asomarse a los barrotes, pero inmediatamente alzaron sus armas hacia él.

― **No, no, no** **―** dijo la voz en su mente― **. Estate quieto.**

El Grimm dorado no se atrevió a contradecir al tono mortalmente serio de aquella voz en su mente. Poco sabía de aquella cosa que hablaba dentro de su cabeza, salvo que hablaba cuando le daba la gana y nunca daba demasiados detalles de nada, sintiendo que más bien le daba órdenes en vez de consejos.

Se sentía intrigado y curioso por la forma en que aquella misteriosa entidad se manifestaba en su mente, ya que más que escucharlo, era como si lo "sintiera" sus palabras. Ya antes había escuchado el lenguaje de los humanos durante su estadía en sus dominios en el bosque y realmente no comprendía nada de lo que decían. Lo mismo sucedía con sus semejantes, los cuales solo hacían sonidos graves y agudos que no le ayudaban de ninguna forma a entenderlos. Confiaba en que un día encontraría la forma de poder entablar un tipo de comunicación similar a la humana, aunque por el momento tuviera que seguir aprendiendo del mundo que lo rodeaba.

A unos metros por delante, Crosswood se encontraba viajando en una lujosa limusina color negra, del año, por supuesto. Vestía un traje negro, demasiado elegante para cualquier cosa que no fuese una fiesta de alta sociedad y que ciertamente se veía de mal gusto para el día a día. En su rostro estaba pegada la sonrisa más amplia y repugnante a la que un malhechor pudiera aspirar, la cual se ensanchaba al pensar en lo que haría con sus nuevas adquisiciones una vez que llegase a su mansión. Ciertamente se había divertido mucho la noche anterior y esta no sería la excepción.

En aquellos momentos se dirigían al aeropuerto internacional de Vale, donde su avión privado los esperaba para llevarlos directamente a Atlas pa

Volteó hacia la izquierda y vio que su nuevo juguete estaba temblando de miedo, pensando quizás en lo que harían con ella. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y mostro la mayoría de sus amarillentos dientes.

Posó su mano derecha sobre uno de los muslos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, emocionándose al comprobar la suavidad de este. Aquella había sido una compra grata y él se aseguraría de sacarle todo el jugo antes de desecharla, justo como a las anteriores amantes y como haría con las futuras.

Se relamió los labios al pensar en cómo gozaría los días próximos en su mansión.

…

Mientras tanto en Beacon, el nuevo equipo se encontraba entrenando para mejorar su trabajo conjunto, aunque no con muy buenos resultados. Como se había esperado, los roces se produjeron entre Ruby y Pyrrha.

Era claro que Ruby trataba de imponerse como un líder para el equipo, dando órdenes a todos e ignorando otras ideas, llegando a gritar a sus nuevos compañeros de forma ligeramente agresiva. Pyrrha por su parte era defensiva y no cedía a que Ruby tomase liderazgo de su equipo de buenas a primera, debido a que, si uno se apegaba a los hechos, ella era la adecuada para aceptar el rol por ser parte del equipo original y tener más experiencia de combate. Ambas tenían diferentes puntos de vista, los cuales las llevaban a pelear más entre ellas que con sus objetivos.

Para Ren y Nora era difícil el interactuar con ellas en equipo, y no podían ocultar ya su preocupación por el destino de su equipo. Llevaban menos de una semana desde que el equipo se formó y no había un día de Dios que aquel par de pelirrojas no estuviesen llevándose la contraria por cualquier cosa. Al menos cuando estaban en los dormitorios se ignoraban mutuamente, metiéndose cada una en sus asuntos, cosa que era agradecida por Ren y Nora, aunque sabían que los problemas volverían tan pronto volvieran a entrenar.

Aquella situación le recordó a Ren un viejo dicho que su padre le había enseñado en su niñez: Dos tigres no pueden compartir la misma montaña. En este caso, esas tigresas no podrían estarse quietas aceptando el liderazgo de la otra.

Sorprendió un poco la actitud Ruby, puesto que esperaban una personalidad más mansa en comparación con lo que tenían enfrente. Pero no podía culparla, seguramente tendría severos traumas luego de lo ocurrido. Eso, sumado a que no había nadie de su equipo cerca para que la apoyara en aquellos momentos, le había hecho desarrollar aquella personalidad tosca y agresiva hacia ellos.

Aunque Nora y Ren trataron de entrenar en equipo, las constantes discusiones lo hicieron imposible, por lo que al final optaron por marcharse a descansar a su dormitorio. Ninguno se sentía con humor para tratar con aquel par de pelirrojas cabezas dura. Una vez que Ren y Nora estuvieron solos esta última se puso a llorar en el pecho de su amigo.

Cuando finalmente el programa de entrenamiento se acabó, tanto Ruby como Pyrrha estaban sudorosas y muy agitadas. Más por pelear entre ellas que por entrenar. Ambas se miraban con desdén, diciendo con sus ojos lo que sus bocas no se atrevían a soltar.

Pyrrha estaba desesperada con la actitud de Ruby, comportándose como una malcriada que no comprendía su lugar como nueva integrante. Estaba harta de que ella fuera tan cerrada respecto al trabajo en equipo, aunque no sentía que pudiera culparla, ya que seguramente estaría dolida de que su equipo, que incluía a su propia hermana, la hubieran dejado a su suerte. Realmente extrañaba a aquella niña hiperactiva y sonriente que podía devorar una montaña de galletas y siempre pasaba leyendo revistas de armas.

Ruby por su parte se estaba frustrada. Aun cuando se esforzaba en tratar de ser una buena adición, ellos parecían rechazarla sutilmente al ignorar sus estrategias. Aun cuando era cierto que ellos ya tenían una forma de luchar, debían de aceptar que ella tenía una forma diferente de luchar y que sus combinaciones no funcionarían correctamente como hacían con Jaune. Porque ella no era Jaune, ella era Ruby Rose y debían de aceptar la realidad.

Luego de varios segundos de incómodo silencio, Pyrrha fue la primera en retirarse hacia el dormitorio, yendo primero a la zona de casilleros para dejar su equipo, darse una ducha en el baño de mujeres y finalmente cambiarse a su uniforme. Quería hacer sus deberes pendientes y dormir un poco, aprovechando claro que era sábado y no tendrían más clases hasta el lunes.

Una vez que Pyrrha dejó la sala de entrenamiento, Ruby hizo lo mismo que su compañera y fue a darse una ducha en el baño de ahí, para quitarse todo el sudor y relajarse un poco. Necesitaba enfriar su cabeza luego del disgusto que sus compañeros le hacían pasar continuamente. Se encaminó primero a la zona de casilleros y dejó ahí su equipo, para luego cubrirse con una toalla e ir a los aseos para chicas.

La zona de las duchas no era nada sorprendente, y en cierta forma recordaba a las duchas de una prisión, aunque con colores un poco más vivos que servían para recordar que estaban en una academia.

Ruby se metió a uno de los cubículos y puso su toalla sobre la puerta, abrió la llave y cerró los ojos al sentir el agua fría correr por su cuerpo. Dejó salir un suspiro al sentir como el cansancio se iba desvaneciendo y dejaba atrás la sensación de los músculos tensos luego del ejercicio. Tomó su esponja y vertió sobre ella su gel de baño, para luego comenzar a frotarse el cuerpo lentamente, como si no quisiera salir de aquel pequeño cubículo apartado del mundo. Mientras se lavaba, volvió a recordar el mal momento que había pasado con su nuevo equipo. Esas cosas no pasaban con el equipo RWBY.

Su mirada se oscureció al recordar a sus compañeras. No pasaba una hora del día sin que revisara su _Scroll_ con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas se comunicase para siquiera dignarse a preguntar cómo se encontraba. No había palabras en el mundo para describir la traición y decepción que había sentido cuando la dejaron sola en Beacon, sin siquiera decir adiós. Yang era quizás la única a la que no podía reprocharle el haberse marchado, el buen Dios sabía que había quedado traumada luego de perder un brazo y tomaría tiempo para que siquiera se acostumbrara a ello. Ruby sabía que su hermana no lo tenía fácil, pero no se moriría por escribirle un mensaje para preguntarle cómo estaba. Weiss y Blake eran otra historia, puesto que, hasta donde ella sabía, seguían enteras y perfectamente bien de salud.

Quería creer que eventualmente ellas regresarían para sacarla del infierno que era estar en JNPR y volverían a formar el equipo RWBY como antes. No quería seguir atrapada con ellos en aquella situación de disconformidad. Odiaba al director Ozpin por forzarla a tomar un nuevo equipo, aun cuando entendiera las circunstancias de su decisión. Simplemente no era justo.

Y hablando de JNPR, Ruby no pudo evitar recordar a Jaune. Lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos al recordar a su buen amigo en Beacon. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan pequeña y débil como aquella fatídica noche. Todos la llamaban prodigio y siempre le recordaban lo asombrosa que era por ser seleccionada por el propio director Ozpin para saltarse dos años y entrar a la academia; sus habilidades eran excepcionales y siempre se las arreglaba para salir airosa de cada situación dura que se le presentaba. Cuando estuvo frente a Cinder no fue diferente, teniendo a Pyrrha a su lado se sintió confiada y pensó que entre ambas podrían derrotarla; que equivocada estaba. Cinder se encargó de recordarle su lugar a base de fuerza y le mostró que aún no estaba a su altura; que los buenos no siempre ganan, que la estupidez tiene un precio muy caro; un precio que Jaune había tenido que pagar por su culpa.

Se sentía como una estúpida al recordar lo arrogante que había sido aquella vez. De todas las opciones y formas de enfrentar aquella situación, ella tomó la peor. Quizás si se hubiese retirado con Pyrrha para buscar ayuda, ninguna de las dos hubiese sido herida. Quizás hubiesen podido reunir un grupo que pudiera hacerle frente y acabar con aquella pesadilla. Quizás Jaune no hubiese muerto.

Una vez más, Ruby Rose sentía un dolor en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta; era su vergüenza y remordimiento que se la comían viva. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que la razón por la que su nuevo equipo no la aceptaba era porque la culpaban en cierta forma de no haber podido hacer nada para salvar a su líder. Lo que más odiaba era tener que verlos todos los días, porque eso le recordaba su amargo fracaso y le recordaba que sin importar cuánto se esforzase, jamás llenaría el hueco que Jaune Arc había dejado en el equipo.

Ruby se recostó contra la pared de la ducha y se cubrió el rostro con las palmas, dejándose caer lentamente hasta el piso, donde se sujetó las piernas con ambas manos y hundió su rostro entre sus muslos. Fue ahí cuando finalmente dejó de contenerse y dejó salir las lágrimas que tanto se había esforzado por contener minutos atrás. Lloró en el piso del baño mientras el agua todavía caía sobre ella y enmascaraba sus gemidos de dolor y miseria. Ahí no había nadie para para que le tendiera una mano y la sacara de aquel abismo de sufrimiento en que se encontraba, porque nadie quedaba ya en Beacon para consolar a Ruby Rose.

…

Yang Xiao Long se encontraba sentada en el sillón de la modesta casa de su padre en la isla de Patch, cambiando canales para ver si había algo entretenido que ver en la televisión. Como de costumbre, solo había basura en los más de cien canales que su padre se molestaba en pagar para que ella estuviera entretenida mientras estaba en casa. Su padre. Dios sabía que el hombre era comprensivo y la apoyaba cuanto podía para que ella pudiera salir adelante. No había un solo fin de semana que Taiyang Xiao Long no le pidiera hacer un poco de práctica para que ella no se oxidara, pero sus intentos hasta ahora no habían tenido frutos; y aquella falta de ejercicio por falta de Yang era bastante notoria, sobre todo en su estómago y muslos, los cuales poco a poco se iban engrosando y perdiendo firmeza.

Apagó el televisor y salió al patio de su casa para tomar el aire fresco; se sentó en un columpio de rueda que su padre hizo para Ruby cuando esta era más pequeña. Ahí recordó los buenos viejos tiempos cuando entrenaba con su padre para entrar a Signal y cumplir su sueño de ser cazadora. Ahora esos sueños se veían tan distantes e imposibles.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que su herida había sanado completamente, muchos menos desde que dejó de sentir el dolor fantasma de su brazo perdido. Aquella había sido una fase bastante problemática, puesto que su cerebro tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no tenía un brazo derecho, por lo que de vez en cuando se asustaba cuando su cuerpo recordaba la sensación de su extremidad siendo cortada limpiamente; como si su muñón no fuerza suficiente recuerdo. Los doctores le dijeron que ese dolor desaparecería eventualmente, por lo que le dieron medicinas para aliviarla durante el proceso. No negaría que aquellas medicinas disminuían el dolor físico, pero nada podría curar la herida en su alma.

Aquel no solo era un recordatorio de su fracaso; también era una muestra de la falsa amistad de Blake, su supuesta amiga quien la había dejado abandonada para huir lejos. Nada le había dolido tanto a Yang como la traición de aquella chica taciturna.

Sumado al dolor también estaba la vergüenza que sentía al saber que hizo con su hermanita lo mismo que Blake había hecho con ella. La había dejado tirada en Beacon sin nadie que le ayudase, puesto que todos tenían sus propios problemas y pérdidas. Ni una vez había llamado ni enviado un tan solo mensaje desde que llegó a Patch; tenía miedo de que Ruby le gritase cuanto la odiaba por no estar para ella. Yang no soportaría escuchar aquellas palabras de su hermanita.

Al menos ella solo había perdido un brazo. Muchos otros no habían tenido tanta suerte, como Jaune, por ejemplo. Yang soltó un suspiro y apartó aquellos recuerdos de su mente, ya había llorado la muerte del chico en su tiempo y no quería atormentarse con ello; como si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas malas en su vida. Simplemente se quedó sentada en aquel rústico columpio, esperando a que su padre llegase de su trabajo y así poder cenar, charlar un rato sobre su día y luego ir a dormir y así repetir el proceso el día siguiente.

Yang suspiró pesadamente después de revisar su _Scroll_ y ver que aún faltaban dos horas para que su padre volviera a casa. Quizás entraría nuevamente a la casa y probaría suerte con la televisión nuevamente. Quizás esta vez sí habría algo interesante que ver. Quizás.

 **¡No estaba muerto, andaba de parranda!**

 **Bueno señores, dos años de no dar señales de vida, pero no se preocupen, que estoy de vuelta y recargado.**

 **Primero que todo, reescribí el capítulo siente, ya que sentí que la versión anterior había quedado demasiado oscura y "edgy", tratando de ser más impactante que importante, por lo que preferí rehacerlo y quitar algunas partes, además de reescribir otras. Con eso no quiero decir que voy a quitarle el toque oscuro, simplemente que lo voy a moderar y ponerlo cuando sea necesario y no por hacerme el interesante XD.**

 **En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y me gustaría que me hicieran saber qué les pareció y en qué podría mejorarlo. Dado que llevó demasiado tiempo sin publicar nada, mi habilidad ha decaído, por lo que es posible que este cap no tenga la misma calidad que los anteriores, por lo que me gustaría que me den su** _ **feedback**_ **y así mejorar en futuros capítulos.**

 **Quiero decirles también que voy a empezar nuevas historias en este fandom. Las cuales están mejor estructuradas y su historia es más consistente que mis anteriores trabajos en otros fandoms. Esto lo digo más que todo por los lectores de mis fanfics de Naruto que se puedan sentir atraídos a estas historias y teman que pase lo mismo que dichas historias, las cuales fueron abandonadas por que ya no encontraba cómo continuarlas de forma coherente.**

 **Eso fue algo que me propuse al volver a fanficion: ¡Aprender a hacer historias! No quiero dejar más cosas inconclusas y siento que esta historia merece que la termine y que sea bien hecha. Uno de mis peores hábitos cuando comencé era escribir un capítulo de una historia y continuarlo con lo que se me saliera de la cabeza, dejando unas inconsistencias del tamaño de zeppelines y que más adelante tenía que sacarme algo de la manga para justificarlas. Ahora trato de anotar las cosas en un block de notas y luego ir estructurando la historia con esas ideas, dividiéndola en capítulos y que así tenga algo por lo que guiarme para que la calidad de las tramas no decaiga.**

 **Por cierto, repecto a RWBY, siento que la historia principal cada vez está decayendo más y más conforme pasaron las últimas dos temporadas. No sé ustedes, pero para mí la quinta temporada fue decepcionante y con varios momentos que califíco como "Estúpidos por el bien de la trama". Me podría explayar sobre todas las incongruencias de la quinta temporada y de lo aburrida que fue para mí, pero eso sería demasiado trabajo y por hoy quiero dejarlo aquí.**

 **En fin señores, he vuelto y tengan la certeza de que aunque no voy a hacer publicaciones tan seguidas como cuando inicie, estás van a estar mejor hechas y van a tener un final. De una forma u otra.**

 **Por cierto, si alguien llegó hasta aquí, quiero decir que aún estoy en busca de un** _ **beta reader**_ **para que revise mis historias y me dé una segunda oportunidad antes de publicarlas. Si alguien tiene tiempo y desea ayudarme a mejorar la calidad de mis fancics, mándeme un PM, por favor.**

 **Mi meta por el momento es que mis fics alcancen la calidad de Coeur Al´Aran, que algunos conocerán del fandom en ingles por hacer historias de muy buena calidad, tales como:** _ **Service with a smile, White Sheep, Forged Destiny,**_ **entre otras.**

 **Llámenme loco, pero he tomado a esta persona como mi ejemplo a seguir para la calidad de mi trabajo, por lo que cualquier ayuda para alcanzar mi meta será bien agradecida.**

 **En fin, siento que estoy siendo redundante, por lo que paro ya aquí y me despido de ustedes por el momento.**

 **¡Adiós!**


End file.
